


Lorekeeper Logs: Reborn Gods of Mianite

by Wowgurl13



Category: Mianite-Freeform, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 60,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowgurl13/pseuds/Wowgurl13
Summary: [Based on the Modpack Mianite Reborn from EnderPlay LLC]A world torn asunder by a War between Gods is in need of saviors, one land-lost mage brings together a huge group of land-lost Players, her champion: Messenger, a pair of twins, and many unlikely allies to save the world from being devoured by the God of the Void, Ebon. Will they be enough?((Shifting POVs every chapter))
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

(POV Lorekeeper)

I run through the forest easily, dodging low branches, and jumping over large roots with skill. There is a small explosion behind me and something strikes the tree next to me with enough impact that it sends splinters at me and I barely cover my face in time, ‘Stupid guns!’ I strafe around another tree as another gunshot rings out through the quiet forest. I quickly rush towards the large, old oak moving with little effort through the invisible door. I turn around and make the side of the tree solid, so no one can enter after me. I take a quick breath before I hear an explosion again, and an impact where the now solid barrier is, and I stumble to the elevator and will myself up.

I hear the pursuers yell, “Lorekeeper! You owe us!” I wince before willing myself up from my large library room into my collection, I glance around and will myself up one more time into my rune room. Magical tomes hover around the room as well as one large, enchanted, one in the middle of three rings of magic that glow softly. I move my hand and tomes and papers fly around before runes start glowing mid-air and I move to my large tome and close my eyes. I feel my magic start to activate fully.

As my body starts to glow gold my barrier on the first-floor falters and unbeknownst to me the two men pursuing me enter my sanctum and start to make their way up to me. As the magic starts to envelop the room moving out to the tree, it starts to hum loudly. I raise my arms to finish the spell and I hear an angry, “Traitor!” just before another shot rings out and I feel the pain rip through me and I shout out, but it’s too late, the spell is interrupted. A small ball of fire appears above my magic tome before everything goes deadly silent and I am blasted back against the wall. I see the surprised men disintegrate as the magic implodes the room. I wince in pain before the entire room explodes and I am thrown to my collection floor with a sonic boom.  
My ears are ringing, and my vision is hazy as I watch papers, books, and priceless artifacts burn and turn to ash, my magic tome somewhat protected by the spells I put on it. I try to stay awake, but the pain in my body causes me to lay my head back, somewhat lolling it. As my vision clears, a couple of minutes later, I see the top of my tree scorched and my fourth floor completely gone except the floating artifacts, but worst of all, I see a black tendril approaching me, my body is still in shock, so I can’t move, and I just watch it approach me. It slithers towards me in the air and moves to touch me, but my blue amulet around my neck glows bright and a light barrier appears around me causing the tendril to quickly retreat out of the large hole in my tree now.  
I force my body to move, holding my side where the bullet hit, and I will myself down to the first-floor where I stumble out of my tree, the entrance completely exposed now. I watch the tendril retreat into the dark void beneath me, and I look at it in fear before I force what’s left of my magic to create a barrier between my house and the void and I look at the devastation this move had caused. A huge crater surrounds my tree and I look at it in disappointment. I gasp in pain and collapse to my knees, holding my bleeding wound, the movements causing the cauterization to weaken, and my white robes are slowly turning red.

I take a deep haggard breath before I lean back against my tree, holding my side tight, “Okay, Lorekeeper…where are you now…?”


	2. The Players and the Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV- Lorekeeper
> 
> We learn more about the World and dimensions attached to the world Lorekeeper has appeared in.
> 
> [[There is a small reference to another story in here just for the staff members.]]

I look at the floating relics and books on the third floor, the fourth floor completely gone, all that remains is burnt stone, burnt leaves, and floating relics. I let out a deep sigh and rubs her healing side wound through her new brown robe. A trickle of magic perks to my right and I look at the little floating rune I use to explore a small sub-realm. I frown and move to it, picking up a maroon scarf and throwing it over my hair, I reach out and touch it feeling my magic swirl around me and I appear in the sub-realm. I look around the small four areas in the immediate vicinity, reaching out with my magic to find the source of the other magic. Feeling nothing, I shake my head and move to the white area and checks the portal I have been working on. I go to raise my hand when I hear a faint hum starting to build up in the sub-realm. I quickly run and hide behind a wall before the hum becomes piercing and ends in a huge explosion, a collection of screams, and the sound of wood crashing into dirt and stone. The main magic dissipates rather quickly, but I feel other magic still floating about what ever large structure just crashed into the world. I work my magic to float up just barely, so I can see what just happened, there is a huge ship crashed into the world and I can see little people moving about as well as the latent magic being dismissed or reabsorbed. I close my hand and turn myself invisible as magic increases in one particular spot before funneling around a person and they disappear as others shouts out, “Vana!”

I think a moment before moving to the portal and collecting my magic and finishing it, I fly up just in time for a group to run towards the area, I continue my magic to keep my invisible as I watch them huddle around the well, “I think it’s over here, Players!” A man yells and more of the people from the ship, the Players, run over and start jumping into the portal.

I smile before I summon my magic and touch a rune on my belt and I appear back on my first floor. I move the scarf off my hair and let it bundle around my neck, “Players… if this darkness is as evil as I think, they might be able to help…” I continue to think a moment, before I quickly move aside as a dagger lodges itself in one of my bookshelves right where I had been standing, I turn to look at the assailant, my magic already sparking to life in my hands.

The assailant prepares another dagger, “Feed the Void…”


	3. Helvetia and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[This is the only story chapter that actually happened on the server, so some of this may seem familiar to older players]]
> 
> Lorekeeper tasks her champion to guide the Players to Helvetia to learn how to start their quest on learning and ending the Dark God.
> 
> POV Lorekeeper until it swaps.

I focus my magic as I bring all the stones and quartz together into a floating platform just off my island I narrow my focus as I create the bridge up to it. Messenger stands to my left, with his arms folded over his black and red armor and tabard, “And you really think these… Players will be able to hold up against the Subjugator and his forces?” he asks continuing the conversation we were having as I finish the platform.

“If everything you told me is true, then I hope so.”

“I still don’t have all the information.”

“And that’s why you are going to Helvetia with them.”

“Sounds…interesting…”

“Let me go rile them up, prepare yourself, my champion.”

“As you say, Lorekeeper.” He bows his head and steps back into my tower as I focus my magic and appear in the sub-realm that the Players call their ‘Spawn’ realm. I bring up their chat and connect myself.

: Players! It is time! Come to your spawn!

I close the window and wait in the small house that the Staff and Build Team built for me. I only have to wait a few moments before I feel the first magical teleports followed by the Players running and flying over to the house. I wait for most of them to appear before I start to talk again, “I will be bringing you to my home, from there you will go with my champion and recover information from a town for me. Are you ready?” There is a cacophony of yes’s and a couple of no’s as I guide them down a small staircase to a glowing portal and I step through it and the Player’s follow. We appear on the newly built platform. Many run around and start to look around my tower. I walk over and meet the Messenger as he stands on the far side of the small bridge.

“They are a lively bunch.” He remarks to me.

“Yeah, they definitely are.” I whisper back before clearing my throat quite vocally, “Players! This is my champion, Messenger. He and I agreed that Helvetia would be a good place for you all to start to find information on this Subjugator.”

“When you are ready I will meet you on the platform.” Messenger states before ascending the steps onto the platform. The Players quickly make their way over to him. “Well hopefully this will work.”

“I have faith in you, even if you don’t have faith in yourself.” I smile at him.

He looks at me for a bit before nodding, “…Thank you.” I smile more as I raise my hands and purple magic swirls around the group before they disappear away. I take a breath and turn to my tower and walk off back to my studies.

(POV Messenger)

I appear with the group and they immediately run off. I smile softly at them all behind my mask and nod respectfully to the guard. He nods back and I walk past him into the small walled town. I raise my voice slightly, “Players! Let’s start at the pub.” Some look around confused before heading off to the long building, some go there immediately, and a couple just ignore me. I move to the long building and walk in with the Players, Steinarr Fitzgerald waves at me and we speak briefly before he motions to his wife, Arjuna, but he gives a warning to stay away from Jibz, who is drunk in the corner. I take his advice as I move to Arjuna and as I ask her about rumors she answers though not sure of her answers.

“Aye, yes, all I hear from me patrons is that some may have seen Ianite wandering around. Some are happy, others are not. Something about the God Wars, I think our library has the complete collection of books.” Arjuna responds.

“Thank you, Arjuna.” I bow my head to her and we depart the bar, some of the Players a little tipsy. We move to the large two-story brick and green clay building. I walk up to the head librarian who is at the desk, Demy Rizvan, and she informs us that her son would know better and she calls him over, Athi smiles and welcomes us to the town.

“The God Wars, do you have the books?” I ask.

He nods, “We do, and an anonymous donor just granted us the full collection. The first four books are in a cubby on the bottom floor and the fifth is in a cubby on this floor, for some reason we are unable to move it.”

“That’s odd but thank you.” I respond, and I follow the players to the cubby on the first floor and read over the shoulder of the Player’s. ‘Part 1- Historian Keziah-The Gods kept the world in peace. Mianite watched over the Overworld, keeping things growing in plenty and keeping the towns in a perfect harmony of peace and war. Dianite watched over the Nether. Keeping the souls of the dead at peace or bringing them back with resurrection if they were still needed. He kept the cycle of life and death in perfect harmony. Ianite watched over the End. Keeping the worst of the offenders in the void while also keeping the Ender beings in harmony with the others. Allowing them passage to the Overworld if they needed supplies. Many of the Overworld denizens were afraid of these Ender beings as well as the monsters that came out of the darkness. The Gods had no control over these beings. They were something else. These monsters are what started the war between the Gods. Ianite blamed Mianite for not teaching the Overworld denizens that Enders were friendly, “You have taught them wrong!” She exclaimed, upon another night of her people being slaughtered. “Your people should not be coming to my domain!” He yelled at his sister, “And you, brother, should hold your own in your dimension!” He yelled at his brother. “These monsters are not mine, brother! I control only the souls! Nothing leaves my domain except for my scouts!” Dianite yelled back at Mianite. The Gods fought, the ground quaked. The waters rose and fell. It was chaos and the denizens of the realms were caught right in the middle.’

I move onto the next book, ‘Part 2- Historian Zylhpa- From the beginning the war ravaged the lands and their people, they didn’t know how to react. The Gods that they worshipped why would they be destroying their own work? “Please stop!” They yelled! The Gods did not hear them. “You are destroying your work!” They screamed. The Gods ignored them. “We will live in harmony with all the beings!” They begged. The Gods continued to fight. Soon all the people had was if they prayed hard enough they could get some minor protection for a small time. People died, famine raced across the lands. The Enders left their land more and more, the souls started wandering away from their domain. All following the same path to the Overworld. The place where they used to live or where they could get supplies. The beings tried to be nice to each other, but the souls turned on their brethren, jealous of them being alive, “You waste it!” They screeched. The Overworld denizens fought back the specters, “We live our lives!” They yelled. They fought for their lives. The Enders saw that the unknown monsters were getting what they wanted and not bothering the Ender in the least bit. Soon the Enders learned to team with them, it was their only way to survive. The monsters didn’t mind and welcomed their new friends in. The Enders soon evolved along with the monsters. They grew stronger, smarter, and soon some became undying. The monsters terrorized the Overworld denizens as well. The Overworld denizens were fighting a war on two fronts, and they were not winning.’

I moved onto the next book, frowning deeply, ‘Part 3-Historian Ezekial- Soon even the prayers were not helping anymore. The people had a thought. The denizens turned to the different magical orders to keep them safe. “The land is being corrupted! Please save us!” They pleaded with the Ordo Magnum. “We will keep the corruption at bay.” They promised and they did. They kept the purple taint from consuming more land and kept the taint monsters back. “Our lands won’t produce crops and our animals are dying! Please help us!” They pleaded with the Sylvan. “We will restore the land and get the animals breeding again.” They promised and they did. Their flowers purified the soils and made crops grow in plenty. The animals started breeding again and the villagers were free to stop the famine. There was still one threat they had to deal with and for that they went to the Order of the Magi. “The monsters! They are still ravaging our lands, please help us!” They pleaded. “We shall use our strongest spells and protect you.” They replied. And they did, the spells scared off the monsters every night and if they didn’t scare them off they were quickly dispatched with spells. The denizens were forever thankful and provided the magic wielders with whatever pay they wanted. The denizens of the Overworld were safe from the dark beings. The spirits and monsters kept up their attacks, but the people were safe now. That’s when Ianite finally saw the destruction her brothers and herself had caused. The world was in shambles. “We must stop! We are destroying everything!” She pleaded with her brothers. The brothers ignored her as they clashed sword to battle axe. “Please! See reason! Our people are in need of us!” She begged. The brothers still did not hear her as Dianite started to overpower Mianite. It was obvious they wouldn’t stop until one was dead. “Then I must keep the balance!” She yelled and her magic flared up.’

“Now that’s interesting…what did Ianite do.?” I remark before turning to the fourth book. ‘Part 4-Historian Blaylock- Her magic blasted the brothers away and held them both at bay. “We started a war on accusations and we almost destroyed everything we worked for! This must stop!” Ianite yelled. “He has intruded on my land!” Mianite yelled. “He has sent his people to kill my denizens!” Dianite accused. “It is our balance!” Ianite proclaimed, “But I see now that we are out of balance. I must do the only thing to restore the balance in the only way I know how.” The brothers knew what she was talking about. “But our realms need us!” They both exclaimed. Ianite brought an Eye of Ender up to both brothers and showed them their realms in balance. “This is what they have done. Our denizens have found peace by themselves. We are the ones causing the land to quake, the seas to rise, the taint to spread. We are the ones that need to come back to peace! And I must be the one to do it.” Ianite proclaimed. Her magic swirled to life again, surrounding the brothers even more. “To keep our realms safe, I must lock you both away until you have calmed down.” The brothers were sent to their own realm cores, Ianite’s magic creating a cage around them. Impenetrable from any magic except hers. Ianite looked at her brothers. Both pleaded with her to release them, but she turned her backs on them. She looked down at the denizens of the world, “I am sorry for our destruction. We will leave you in peace.” She whispered, but all could hear. From then on she vanished. No one knows what happened to her.’

“She locked her brothers away? That’s interesting… but Arjuna says the patrons have seen Ianite, what happened to her?” I ask aloud as I walk up the stairs to the final book and I silently read it, ‘Part 5-Historian Iris- At first the denizens thought Ianite had been lying. The ground still quaked and the waters still rose. But soon it all calmed. The aftershocks left the world. The Gods had left the world to be ruled by them. The people were confused. The Gods had fought over their world and now they suddenly leave it? When they are most needed? The taint was still spreading and there was no clear stop to it. The Orders worked tirelessly to protect their people, but their magic started to dwindle. The Sylvan lost contact with the Alfheim. The Order of the Magi started losing their affinities to their magic. The Ordo Magnum started breaking apart, some thinking they knew how to get the power of the Gods. They broke off and called themselves the Crimson Cult. The magic was dwindling, but the technology was booming. People were putting machines together to do the work of the magic users. The specters soon were confined to their own realm by the Witches. The Sanguine even rose and used some of the monsters to power their rituals to protect themselves and their towns. But the devout were still confused. Who were they to worship if the ones they worshipped were gone? Another arose, a dark lord that controlled the land with his monsters. The true master of the monsters that caused the God War. Ebon, the Void God. Soon the people turned to worshipping him. He played with them, sometimes keeping them safe and sometimes letting the monsters roam free. He especially was malevolent and began the Blood Moons. When all the monsters of all sorts were free to roam the land and destroy anything they pleased. It was a purge of sorts. And the denizens followed Ebon for hundreds of years. Some still follow him.’ I shudder reading Ebon’s name, I repress any comment I have and look at the Players. They all look at me for guidance.

“Right, okay, that gave us quite a bit of information, let’s go to the market and see if maybe we can learn more.” I move away from the books, deep in thought about things I would speak to Lorekeeper about. As we move into the beautiful market and start to look around a man runs up to me and grabs me by my arms.

“You! You are the adventurers that THEY were talking about! They were thrown in jail, you need THEM! They know the path! They know WHO has HER!” He walks off quickly, mumbling. I blink after him, incredibly confused.

“I have no idea what just happened, but I guess we are going to the jail next, see who he was talking about.” I guide the group towards the small stone brick building and a man in full armor comes out and looks at us.

“Halt, what is it you all need?” The man asks, blocking the path.

“Two that were recently locked up. I am Messenger, Champion of the Lorekeeper.”

“I am Commissar Valentine, head of the Helvetia guard. Are you referring to the Twins? Do you have their bail?”

“How much is it?”

“Two gold each.” I dig in one of my pouches and produce the four gold and hold it out to him, he takes it and nods, he turns and walks into the building. A minute later two tan skin young adults walk out followed by the Commissar, “Liara and Jake Flander, do try and keep them out of trouble.”

“Yes sir, thank you Commissar.” Valentine nods before returning to the jail, the girl waves after him. I look at the two, “Would you indulge me and come meet the Lorekeeper then you two may do what you wish?”

“Sounds interesting.” Liara smiles. Jake eyes me, but doesn’t protest. I nod at the two.

“Players! Gather around we are returning to the Lorekeeper!” The Players crowd us and I activate a small rune scroll that Lorekeeper gave me and we appear at the tree again. Lorekeeper walks out of the tower a moment later.

“Did it go well?”

“Yes, and I brought some new allies, maybe.”

“Good, good, let me send the Players home and we will speak on what you have found.” I nod and motion the Twins towards the tree and they walk as I follow. I feel the Players being teleported away and the Twins start to look around the tower, Jake seems hesitant but Liara seems excited. Lorekeeper enters and I take a position on her right.

“Right, introductions are in order, I am Lorekeeper and this is my champion, Messenger.” Lorekeeper says in a friendly manner as she lowers her maroon headscarf displaying her lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair to the two as a show of faith and fearlessness.

The woman, Liara, talks first as she runs her fingers through the side of her brown hair towards her ponytail, “Liara Flander.”

The man hesitates before speaking, watching Lorekeeper hesitantly, “Jake Flander.” An awkward silence falls upon the room before Jake speaks again, “Do we really think they are the ones?” He asks his sister and she dramatically waves around the room.

“You’re kidding right, you and I both saw the visions from Mianite. We were saved by the man in red and black armor and were taken to the tower disguised by a tree. It’s them!” Liara says gleefully.

“Fine, you wanted information. We only had flashes and glimpses of what happened. Our mother was commissioned by Mianite himself to discover the cause of the monsters. In return Mianite protected us within his house and put us into a kind of stasis.”

“We caught glimpses of Mianite’s plans, his worshippers, his generals, his soldiers, and his son. He spoke to us a couple of times, told us how the War was going, he was a sad man, had seen a lot of heart break. He sometimes spoke about his wife to me.”

“I was asleep most of those times.” Jake admits.

“But we were both awake when Dianite attacked his house. We heard the explosion, saw Mianite fight Dianite. We watched him get hurt, but he banished us to a safe location and put us in full stasis.”

“We… don’t know what happened to our mother…”

“But we know where Mianite’s Overworld home is. And if we are going to rescue the brothers we will need their relics. Mianite left a few ciphers and a journal. I bet you anything that will be where we should start.”

Lorekeeper looks at me, and I look back at her and nod, “Seems we have our next task.”

“I agree, please, you two make yourselves at home. It doesn’t have much but I can conjure beds and other amenities for you.”

“Thank you, Lorekeeper.” Liara says, Jake nods in agreement before they go off to explore the rest of the tower.

“Come, Lorekeeper, let’s get comfortable, I have a tale to tell you. And it’s not a short one.”

“Alright.”


	4. Stonemeadow Farms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorekeeper is implored by the Players to aid Stonemeadow farms to fight an encroaching dark magic.
> 
> ((It's a filler chapter, but a show of power for Lorekeeper. As well as gives more of an idea of the characters of Lorekeeper and Messenger.))
> 
> POV Lorekeeper

I raise my brow, listening to the Players who were sent by Stonemeadow Farms, “Dark magic?”

“Yes ma’am! They say it’s threatening the crops and they need help!”

“Alright, I will collect my things and aid them, thank you for informing me.” The Players nod and head off back to the platform to the fairy that offered aid and I take my elevator up to my third floor where Messenger adjusts his new shoulder piece before smoothing down the black and red tabard under the chest plate. “It’s much better.”

Messenger jumps and turns to me, “You are much quieter than I thought would be possible with all the jewelry you wear.”

I grin, “They are charm jewels, leave me alone. But the armor looks good on you, Egal did wonderful.” I smooth down his cloth cowl that hangs around his neck, “Why did you keep the tabard?”

“Something has to remind me of where to not go.”

“Makes sense, I guess? Anyway, Stonemeadow has asked my aid.”

“To… grow crops?” He asked confused.

“No, some dark magic is encroaching on their land, I am going to subdue it.”

A soft grin grows on his face, “So, helping them grow crops?”

I give him a look with a soft smile, “Shut up, Messenger, continue your studies, I should be back in a few days. Have the twins told you anything more about Mianite’s house?”

“No, it’s all the same information.”

“Where are they?”

“Helvetia, collecting supplies and trying to help where they can.”

“Alright, well, I will be back soon then.” I hold up my hand and my large charred book flies to me and grows a little smaller, a couple of more books fly to me including an empty one. I put them all in a bag and work my maroon hood over my blonde hair.

“Of course, Lorekeeper, see you then.” He states, his attitude moving to his strict posture again. I nod and summon my magic and appear just inside the fence of the large farm. The grey-haired elder walks over to me with a wolf not too far behind him. What the Player’s said his name is Yosil and the wolf’s name is Cray.

“Ah, you must be Lorekeeper, I am Yosil Stonemeadow, second generation to own this farm.” He offers me a hand and I shake it.

“Lorekeeper, magistrix. The Players said that there was some darkness coming onto your land?”

He nods, “Yes, over this way.” He lightly waves for me to follow as he and Cray start to make it past a small potato and carrot farm towards a small stone mound, “We used to have a mine here, forty years ago it collapsed taking my brother with it. We never had the tools to recover the body.”

“My condolences.”

“Thank you.” We approach the stone and I quickly throw up a barrier as a tendril of darkness shoots at me, it bounces off and disappears with a small glow of purple, I throw my hands towards the hole and a barrier appears around it, keeping the darkness from encroaching anymore.

“Oh my, that is much worse than I thought it was… please keep your family away from here just in case.”

“What about the Players?”

“They hardly listen to Messenger or me they will do what they do.”

“What will it cost?”

“Cost?” 

“Surely you aren’t going to do this for free.”

“Uh… how about you tell me everything you know about this world.”

“Hardly seems fair.”

“Knowledge for knowledge seems fair to me.”

“I see your point, thank you Lorekeeper.”

“Of course.” Yosil bows his head and walks on as I keep my eyes towards the thick looking mist. A few tendrils flick towards the barrier but retreat just as quickly. I make my spell books float in front of me while I give a little bit of magic to a journal that will record all my thoughts, and it immediately starts to write as I make observations and preparations. Soon I am casting spell after spell towards the dark mist. I lose track of time while I’m focusing, some Players come and watch, intrigued, others pass by without caring as they help around the farm. A few making some new tech for the farm to help the crops grow stronger and faster. Soon it’s been a few days of constant spell casting and concentration. Yosil and Messenger approach me and the barrier that has been strengthened. I look pale and shake softly at all the work.

“Thank you for sending for me, Yosil.” Messenger states, laying a hand on my shoulder, I tremble and collapse lightly, Messenger catches me easily.

Yosil picks up my books and hands them to me, “She’s done enough, I don’t want her too weak in case Subjugator attacks.” Messenger picks me up, bridal style and softly lays the books in my arms.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t banish it, but it won’t move farther for a long time.” I state weakly.

“Thank you very much for protecting my family, Lorekeeper. I told everything I know to Messenger, but please rest up.” I nod softly and Messenger bows his head before activating his magic that he’s been training since joining with me and we appear in my hidden private room and he lays me carefully on the bed, taking the books from me.

“Rest up, Lorekeeper, the Twins and I are finalizing the plans.”

“I… should be helping…” I mumble stubbornly.

“Sleep, Lorekeeper, we will talk after you wake.”

“…Fine…” I mumble before my eyes finally close to the darkness.


	5. Mianite's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger is tasked by Lorekeeper to investigate Mianite's Overworld home, they meet someone and are given a choice.
> 
> ((This was to be the second event to happen on the server and if you view some of my old live streams on my youtube channel, you can see the old build that I failed to describe. I also have concept art for all the characters in progress.))
> 
> POV- Messenger

I look over the two, adjusting my cowl, “Ready?”

“Is Lorekeeper not going to join us?” Jake asks, raising a brow.

“I am far too weak to join.” Lorekeeper states appearing, sitting on a bookshelf nearby the two.

“You should be resting.” I say, giving a soft glare to the older woman.

“I will, I will, but I have to keep up appearances with the Players.” She smiles at me.

I let out a hefty sigh and Liara chimes in, “Leave her be, Messenger. She knows her limits and she’s been in bed the last couple of days.”

“Fine! Fine, let me summon the Players.” I state before bringing up the Player’s chat screen and typing.

: Players! We are ready for our next move! Come to the Lorekeeper’s tree.

I look at the assembled group and as one we move out towards the platform to meet the appearing Player’s, “Hello Players! We have all been speaking about the Subjugator. We don’t know much about him, but the Twins told us of a place for us to go investigate. A god’s house in the overworld. Namely Mianite’s. We are hoping he has some sort of record, or possibly some artifacts. But we must be cautious. If Ebon the Void God is as powerful as the books say that he is, he might be guarding the artifacts.”

“Unfortunately, Jake and I are needed in Helvetia so we won’t be able to help on this adventure. Sorry.” Liara states.

“And I will only be teleporting you there, I am still weak from Stonemeadow.” Lorekeeper states.

I glance at her but nod, “Shall we go?” The Players nod, some seem excited but not many. I guide the group with Lorekeeper in tow out to the platform.

“Here we go, let’s hope the Twins’ coordinates are correct. Good luck!” She raises her hands and purple magic marked with her signature maroon encompass us and soon we are teleported to an open field with a small, dilapidated, and half ruined house on the side of a large hill. I look around and spot a dark figure hovering not too far from the house before it melts into dark grey smoke.

“That’s not good…Someone knows we are here, let’s move quickly.” The Players charge off into the house and I move cautiously forward, looking around to make sure we aren’t blindsided before I entered the birch home. As I enter the sitting room, which seems the most intact but full of cobwebs with a few unlit candles, I swipe my hand and focus on the only magic I was ever good at and light the candles in the lower floor. I move through the small sitting room, looking down a small staircase to a cellar and around a set of stairs to a small kitchen but the Players are already running up the stairs. I follow up slowly, still cautious of the state of the building and I shiver as I see the flecks of burnt wood and stone scattered across the ground, books knocked from a bookshelf, a chair knocked on it’s side, and a rather large hole in the side of the far wall. A Player catches my attention and motions to a part of the wall, he runs through the wall and I follow as well. As I enter the room, I gape slightly at all the books in the room, ancient looking tomes line the walls and a small dimly lit, by an ever-last candle, desk sits in the corner with a journal partially open. I walk over and pick it up, catching a paper before it falls to the ground. 

I hear a muffled, “Kill them all, feed the Void!” I quickly put the book on my side and pull my longsword off my back, rushing to the main room, a few follow as Zombies and black void beasts start to charge up the stairs. 

“Those that can’t fight, find the code books in the bookcases!” I shout as I cut down a Voidling. The Players that didn’t follow start to pour over the hidden study as we fight off the monsters. After a while the hordes of monsters stop and the Players regroup as I walk out of the hole to a small roof, looking out towards the man standing there. Well, he’s floating on a piece of obsidian, he eyes me, and I eye him, some recognition comes across his face. He stands in deep black armor, covered by a long black leather coat that reaches down to his ankles. His grey hair stands against the veining magic on his skull from under an eye patch and that disappear under his mask. His red eye pierces mine, as the magic veins seem to glow even brighter for a second. I grip my sword tighter, “You must be the Subjugator.”

He speaks in a grainy drawl, “That is what they call me. I’m the one that holds the key to the ones you are looking for. You won’t succeed. Give in and bow to Lord Ebon.”

I stare him down, “That is for the Players to decide. I’m only their guide.”

“Then you guide them wrong. I will leave you to discuss your ceasing of your hunt. Farewell.” Black smoke envelopes the Subjugator and the obsidian crumbles to pieces. I frown before turning to the Players, they hold out a couple of books and I take them.

“Alright, let’s get out of here before Ebon and Subjugator decide to attack again, everyone to me.” I allow the Players to gather around me before I summon the magic I learned from Lorekeeper and we appear at the platform again. 

Lorekeeper walks up to us, “All go well?”

“We live, but we were attacked.”

“Attacked? Oh dear.”

“Before we send the Players away… the Subjugator gave us the option to cease our operations and accept Ebon. I leave it up to the Players.” Many say no, a couple mumble yes, and a few stay quiet.

“That seems to be our answer.” Lorekeeper states before giving final farewells to the Players before she teleports them away. I go into the tree and Lorekeeper follows as I explain everything that happened, discussing the details before she dismisses me to study the books and I go with a bow.

Mianite Journal-

*The first few pages are torn out or badly water damaged that you can’t read anything. Finally, you find a page you can read. *

The war has been going on for the better part of two years now. My brother refuses to give in, he refuses to see anything besides the blind rage he follows. This war was started by an outside force and instead of pursuing this fiend he wastes his resources in fighting me. Even Ianite is mad at me, she’s the one who is supposed to keep us from fighting. Something is wrong, I need to keep up fighting to keep my realm safe, but I need a scout to figure out where these beings are coming from, something is driving this war and it’s not just blind rage.

Entry 48: 

The war continues to rage, my brother is becoming more and more aggressive. My sister seems to be getting distracted. Her Void Jail must be rioting. Here’s to hoping she can keep it under lock and key. If any of those entities get out, it would cause more destruction than what we are doing. Speaking of which, I must find a scout willing to track and find the sources of these monsters. If they aren’t of my brother’s or my creation, then something is wrong. I think I know who a perfect scout would be, but I would have to convince her to leave her family for a short time.

Entry 49:

My brother had the guts to attack the main city of my realm. He will have to pay severely. My sister is completely out of the war now, but her people seem to be on the fritz. I think her jail is under attack, and whoever is attacking is also controlling the Enders. That’s not good at all. But, at the very least, I managed to convince my scout to leave. I promised her full protection of her family while she was away. They are all staying at my house temporarily. A lovely set of twins, their father recently passed on because of the war.

Entry 50:

The twins are locked away in a safe magical barrier, my brother has attacked my own house directly. Minimal damage because of my own magic, but I had to move the twins. They are safe for thirty years, beyond that they are on their own, but I slowed their aging for those years. They will still be able to live their life when they wake up. For now, I prepare for war. I have hidden my relics and written codes for myself when the war blows over. I don’t want my brother finding them before we settle this. This will be my final entry until the war is done.

*A loose paper is folded into the journal, there is hasty writing on it*  
My children are locked away somewhere, the Gods are gone. I’ve been followed back to Mianite’s house, so I write this quickly before the beings get me. They come from the void, something or someone is summoning them back to life and if someone doesn’t act fast, they will overwhelm the world. I hear them now; the beings are coming for me. I know too much, I must flee now, I hope my children will be okay, no, I know they will be okay. Mianite said they would be. But this is the end for me. If my children ever read this, know that I love you, I always have and I always will.


	6. The Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an extremely long chapter, one of like 6 or 7 of them. If you want a TLDR message me on discord and I will give it to you, but other than that it's a good chapter and establishes more lore about the world.
> 
> Messenger, Lorekeeper, and Liara all investigate the mortal made temples to the Trio while Jake is sent back to Mianite's house to recover a cipher. Each has a special encounter.
> 
> The POVs change per part and they will be listed in the story itself.

Part 1- Liara and Ianite  
POV-Liara

At the order of Lorekeeper, I call up my wristband keyboard that connects to the Player’s chat, ‘Friends! Please meet us at the tower! Messenger has decoded the first of the relic books. We need your assistance in collecting the relic!’ I wait a moment to let the Player’s collect before I greet them, “Welcome! Has anyone seen Jake? I haven’t seen him since this morning, can you find him then meet us on the second floor? The group walks off and I ascend using the elevators to the second floor, nodding to the mage and the warrior, they nod back but continue their conversation until the Player’s start to appear on the floor and soon Jake appears and stands near me.

“It is obvious that Ebon and Subjugator now know our presence and they will try to stop us at every turn. For this task we will sadly be weakening ourselves, we will be splitting up. Three groups will be pursuing the parts of the relic and the fourth will be going back to Mianite’s house to recover a cipher.” Lorekeeper states, looking at the Players.

“That’s correct, I will be leading the followers of Dianite to his overworld temple.” Messenger speaks up and a couple of the Players light up in joy.

“I will be leading the followers of Ianite to her overworld temple.” I speak up and more Players seem excited.

“And I will be leading the followers of Mianite into his Upper Realm.” Only a couple seem excited.

Jake finally speaks up from next to me, “And I will be leading the undecided group to collect the cipher. We don’t know what’s ahead so prepare for anything.”  
I look at my brother, worried, somethings off with him, “Jake, be safe. Followers go to your leaders.” Ianite’s followers split to me and I activate the rune from Lorekeeper and we disappear from the tree to a fancy temple entrance hidden slightly in the side of a mountain. “That’s unique, it’s still in good condition. Let’s move quickly.” I run down a long large decorated staircase further into the mountain. I hear the Player’s running after me and soon we all stop in front of a solid, decorated, wall. I put my hand on it before a Player calls me over to a doorway that I had noticed, but ignored, and I move over there with the rest of the Players, I frown seeing what is ahead. “A maze, of course. Player’s find the way through, I’ll help when someone finds the end.” The Players run off and I follow slowly behind, observing the purple walls and listening to the Players do one of the trials of the temple and I smile softly.

Soon I hear a shout of, “Found it!” and I follow the commotion to the Player before I start teleporting the rest of the Players to me and they continue onto the next trial. 

I follow them at a leisurely pace, and I see the next trial ahead, some of the Player’s already starting to jump around, “Watch your step! I think Messenger said only one needed to get across to activate an easy path.” The Players start to jump across the unsteady, seemingly floating over the void, platforms. Quite a few minutes later the wall I’m leaning on disappears and I catch myself from falling to the ground, “Good job!” The other Players, who couldn’t make it or were too scared, and I ran forward through the hidden path. We regroup on the far side and move on through the unnatural white and purple stones to a room with an iron door and along one side signs with levers. I look at the signs and tilt my head as I read them, “It’s about the God Wars…Who started the God Wars?”

“Ebon!” A Player announces but leaves the lever up.

“Who wielded a battle axe in the final battle?” I read.

“Dianite.” Someone moves the lever down.

“Who did Mianite send to scout?”

“The mom.” They leave the lever up.

“What saved the people of the Overworld?”

“The three orders.” Someone moves the lever down.

“Ianite killed her brothers.”

“False.” A Player moves the lever down and the door pops open, we all move to the next room which has six sets of signs now.

“Who dealt the first blow?” This seems to stump the Players.

“I mean, Ianite was the first to accuse, does it mean physically or mentally?” One remarks.

“If it’s a red stone mechanism we can come back to this one maybe?” Another states.

“Let’s say it was Ianite.” A third states and I move to the next sign.

“Why did Ianite leave?” I read.

“The void jail was weakening.” A Player states moving the lever down.

“Dianite attacked Ianite.” I read.

“False.” A Player states moving the lever down.

“Liara and Jake’s father is alive. Well, that’s a bit of a shot in the heart…” I state with a less cheery attitude.

“False.” A Player states a little awkwardly, moving the lever down.

I clear my throat, “The Subjugator wasn’t around at the God Wars.”

“True.” A Player leaves the lever up.

“The Enders were forced to join the other monsters.”

“False.” A Player moves the lever down and the door opens. We all move to the next room, a couple of Player’s murmuring about how long this section is.

“Okay, seems like the last five questions. Ebon spawned the monsters.”

“True.” The Player states, leaving the lever up.

“How long has it been since the God Wars?”

“Hundreds of years.” A Player states pulling the lever down.

“Dianite destroyed the Upper Realm before Ianite left the war.”

“False.” A Player moves the lever down.

“Mianite has locked away all of his relics.”

“True.” We leave the lever as is.

“And finally, how long was Mianite’s spell on the twins supposed to last? Why all these personal questions, jeez.”

“Thirty years.” A Player moves the lever down and the doors pop open and the Players run out quickly, seemingly done with the logical part of the temple’s trials. I laugh softly, following them up the ladder and through the purple, white, and lava lit room and soon we are dropping a short distance into a dark but very purple room with runes that float around the room. A man stands on a raised platform where a pedestal sits with an old tome floating, facing us, the same man that Messenger described.

“You’ve gotten farther then my master wants. This ends now, little girl.” He pulls out a broad sword and I pull out an iron short sword.

“Go! Grab that book, I’ll hold him off!” I charge at the military man, barely motioning towards the pedestal, I clash swords with Subjugator as the Players quickly run and dodge out of the way of the fight to the pedestal, one of them grabs it, “Up the hall! Go!” I send a solid front kick at Subjugator and he stumbles back as I turn quickly and run following the retreating Players. I hear a dangerous growl from behind me, but I don’t hear the plate armor up the stairs behind me and I know he doesn’t pursue. We pass through the decorated wall that did block our path before we proved our worth and soon I meet up with the Players and quickly activate a rune before any other ambush can happen to us.

Part 2- Messenger and Dianite  
POV-Messenger

My group and I land just outside the half-sunken temple of black stone and cracked red glass. I feel uncomfortable on the squishy, ashy, podzol and look around, “Well quite an imposing temple, isn’t it? Despite the fact that it’s sinking into the ground. Dianite did have a thing for flair.” I take a deep breath and guide them up the hill and into the half-buried temple. I guide them down two floors to some decrepit looking living areas and some old books. “The book from Mianite’s house did vaguely inform me…” I move a book and a passage opens up to a direct drop down, “Aha! Sorry it vaguely informed me about what’s to come. So, shall we?” The Player’s start dropping down and I follow, we all pass through a thin layer of lava and immediately drop into water. After I pull myself out and help a few Player’s out, I follow the group to two iron doors.

“So, this is the first set of challenges, a cooperation challenge. The first one is a jumping puzzle after it has something to do with redstone, and at the end it has something to do with memory. Mianite mentioned something about that if you fail, you will not, uh, ‘be blessed by Dianite.’ That’s what the book says.” I watch the Player’s move across the moving platforms, some with ease, some taking a fall to the water below. I move quickly over the platforms with ease, my past training helping me and I see the boon the book was talking about. A small chest of healing and strength potions which the Player’s have dispersed, and I move forward with a small started in my hand, one that Lorekeeper taught me. I catch a glimpse of the next room as I weave the unlock spell, “Ready your swords. There are lots of monsters in the next room, quickly find the spell book and I’ll get us out of here.” I push open the unlocked door and the Player’s push past me into the dark room. I move in slashing at a zombie as it gets close to me. I look around the large room, doors line the walls and I see Player’s killing and running in and out of rooms that they can enter as others are locked still. 

I look up to the dark throne, an orange-eyed mist shaped man looks straight at me, “Messenger, glad you could join us. Minions kill them all, Feed the Void!” the mist dissipates and the monsters multiply. I start working the unlocking magic while the Player’s defend me, finally a cheering ring out around and a Player runs over to me with a tattered old book. I nod at them and take the book, “Okay! Let’s get out of here! Get close!” I activate the rune and feel the magic surround all of us.

Part 3- Lorekeeper and Mianite  
POV-Lorekeeper

My magic swirls around the group as we appear on an old looking road, I look around and notice we are on a large cloud island, “Watch your step. I don’t know how thick these clouds are.” As I look around I notice the destroyed buildings and I frown, “I forgot what Messenger told me that Dianite had attacked this part of the Mianite’s Realm, but I didn’t realize how badly. Step carefully, our first goal is at the Grand Church.” I watch the Players and follow them to the temple stepping carefully over the broken white stones. The white stone buildings are in ruin, showing burnt shelves and burnt wooden furniture, but surprisingly no stains or decomposed bodies. We ascend the short staircase up to the entrance of the cathedral and enter the slightly destroyed cathedral, although it looks a lot better than the rest of the city, as if it was protected during the attack. I follow the Player’s towards the middle, “The first trial is a little confusing to me, ‘To reach the next trial, your power must match the Lord’s’. So, I assume it has something to do with that platform there.” I motion to the middle half-pavilion, the half-pavilion is in perfect condition, definitely Mianite’s magic. Immediately all the Player’s run to the platform and mingle on it, a blue mist appears and darkens as more join, but nothing happens beyond that. I step forward and onto the platform as well, the mist thickens into a wall and mechanical gears grind below us. “Oh, that’s not a good noise.” The floor beneath us dissipates and we all start to free fall, some of the Player’s panic and scream, others revel and whoop in excitement, I quickly focus my magic and slow all of our descents, and soon we land on a ground and we are plunged into darkness again. I roll my shoulder, “Everyone okay?” There is a collection of affirmations while I look around, I see an old lantern and snap my fingers, the flame ignites and lights the small cavern.

“Lorekeeper!” A Player catches my attention before motioning out a pane of glass towards an ominously glowing dilapidated temple.

“Hm, I wonder where our end goal is. Let’s follow this path and see where it takes us.” I say with slight sarcasm in my tone. The Players run down the dark path, I follow, lighting any lantern I come across, and I see them stop at a large waterfall and I walk over illuminating my hand a moment, “Ice jumps…will you all be able to do this?” The Players seemingly ignore me and just start jumping, sliding, and slipping across the rather easy ice jumps. I move across easily, mostly due to my magic, and I meet the Players on the other side with their swords drawn, and I am met be an elderly, balding, man in a very stereotypical explorers’ outfit, “And you are?”

“You also made it down to the Temple of the Five.”

I start to activate my magic, “That doesn’t answer my question, try again.”

“Apologies, my name is Professor Henderson, from the Explorers.” He smiles sweetly at me, this light hazel eyes are unsettling to me.

“I’m sure that means something to the current world residents…” I say softly before deactivating my magic and holding my hand out to him, “Lorekeeper. Pleasure to meet you.” He takes my hand and something passes over his face quickly, I narrow my eyes slightly, but he continues to smile.

“Pleasure, shall we continue through to the temple?”

“It seems the Players are already on their way.” I follow the Players as they slug through the soul sand maze, some remarking that it feels like there is ice under the dark sand. “So, Professor, care to tell me about this temple?”

“Not much is known, it’s called the Temple of the Five because of the five primordial titans. Other than that, no one really knows anything about it. We’ll be the first ones to enter sine the Trio.”

“The Trio came here?”

“It’s said they learned something dangerous down here and that’s why Mianite preserved it.”

“Interesting.” I mutter as I look at the partially flooded and destroyed floor of the temple, “Be careful, Players.” Most are already jumping from platform to platform. Soon the group comes upon a small room and calls me over. Henderson and I move to them, Henderson not moving too far from me and I feel his eyes on me. I do my best to ignore his awkwardness and begin to read the faded text on the wall, “’The Five Lords: S… U… I… E… and Ebon created…’ I’ll assume this world. Ebon was a titan, or is…hm.” I move to the next batch of writing, “Oh, this one is harder to read… ‘T…ey a..e the pi..ars’? They are the pillars?”

“Seems so, my friend, ‘They are the only way to become gods.’”

“So the Trio were human before they found this temple?”

“There have been theories about that, I guess this confirms it.”

I stare at the next batch of text for a little, “I think it says ‘But to sacrifice, is it worth it?’”

Henderson hums, before moving to the last set of writings, “Who takes the burden. Burden of what?”

“The burden of godhood… that’s a scary thought.” I say observing the rest of the ineligible wall, “What did the Trio learn here?”

“Something wonderful if they became gods!” He remarks happily.

I give him a long look, “One way to look at it. Let’s keep going.” I turn, leaving the conversation there, and Henderson resumes his staring at me. The Players and I move back to the crumbling temple and follow a path to the side, out of a busted window and we follow even more ruins through the dark inner lake. I pause and look at the exterior of the little temple and see the magically infused stone on the exterior, “Purple… red…blue… and black?” I notice one of the four blue batches of rock half faded into black and I go to approach it.

“It’s the Trio’s colors. Mianite must’ve done it after he magically sealed this place.” I nod slowly and follow the group across the bridge, lighting the lanterns, to a small island and structure that looks much newer. As we approach the small structure, I feel my magic connect with the latent magic that resides around the structure and it lights up before a book appears and flies to my hands. Professor Henderson looks at me for a long moment before speaking, “That’s one of Mianite’s legendary spell books! Amazing, may I hold it a moment?”

I hesitate a moment as I feel a strange darkness encroaching around us, “Come with us to my home then you may.”

“I fear I may not find my way back to this wonderful place again and I must document it all. I’ll come visit another time.”

“Alright, farewell, Professor.”

“Farewell, Lorekeeper.” I start up my magic and connect it to all the Players before beginning to connect it to my home. Just as the magic swirls and starts to teleport everyone I furrow my brows as Henderson’s eyes flash orange, it must’ve been a trick of the light, right?

Part 4- Jake and the Undecided  
POV-Jake

I, and the small group of Players that decided to join me, appear just outside of Mianite’s house, “I have vague memories of this house, but not anything truly helpful in this situation. Let’s go ‘be safe’ as Liara said. Even though she volunteered me for the easy one. Let’s just get this over with, apparently there is a cellar in here that you all noticed before, let’s start there.” I grumble, not happy with my sister’s decision. The Players head in and I follow into the house and then down a small staircase to a stone cellar, cobwebs and barrels cover the walls. As we look around, I notice a weathered paper on the ground, I kneel and pick it up, “’The Darkness shall reveal the light’? That’s stupidly vague.”

One of the Players catch my attention, “Jake, what about these banners?” I walk over and look at them.

“I recognize these symbols, they are the ones the Ordo Magnus used to use, my mom had them written in her book.” I think a moment before pushing past the banner with the Tenebrae symbol on it, behind is a solid wall, “That was pointless.” One of the Players walk forward without a care and then THROUGH the wall, “Ah, magic, of course.” I follow them into a bright glowing room with a single bookshelf. I pick up the only book on the shelf, a leather bound wax sealed book, “This is it, Mianite’s codex. Let’s head outside and I will activate the return rune.” We all exit the glowing room and follow the path out the cellar to the front of the house and Subjugator is standing there. 

The Players start to pull out their swords and the black armored, grey-haired, and purple scarred man looks at them with a brow raised, “You keep interesting company, Jake.”

“It’s good to see you again, Subjugator.” I say calmly, ignoring the confused Players.

“Did you retrieve it?”

I nod and hand the book to him, he breaks the seal and leaf’s through it as I explain, “I’m sorry Players, but the Trio are the reason my family is dead, they must fall.”

“Ebon accepts those that have no place for themselves. We can keep this world safe. Think on it and speak to Jake on how to help our cause. Jake, bring this to Messenger, see what you are going to retrieve next. You mentioned they were going to get Mianite’s Spellbook?”

“Yes.”

“Ebon thanks you, feed the void.” Subjugator nods to the group before disappearing in black smoke.

“Alright, shall we return to the tree?” I take out the rune paper and swipe my hand across it, activating the magic.

Part 5- The Tree (3rd Person POV)

The first group to appear is Jake’s, they move from the platform and into the tree. A couple of minutes later Lorekeeper’s group appears and head into the tree, Jake and Lorekeeper start to talk. A loud cacophony of shouts alert the duo to Liara’s group arriving. Jake runs out to his sister and checks on her, Liara passes the book to Lorekeeper before hugging her brother. Ten minutes pass and a clatter of armors and heavy breathing announces the last group appearing. Lorekeeper casts a mass rejuvenation spell on the group, the Players gather as Lorekeeper takes the last book and Jake hands the codex to Messenger. Lorekeeper holds the books and allows them to hover up, a faint blue light illuminates from the books before it turns blinding and the three turn into one large leather-bound book. Lorekeeper catches it and holds it carefully. A faint blue beam shoots out of it and into the sky. “We have the first relic of Mianite, well done.” The Players cheer before they are dismissed. Liara takes Jake off to tell what happened and Messenger worries his lip between his teeth. “What’s wrong?” Lorekeeper asks.

“I fear keeping the relics here will bring Ebon’s attention to this haven… leave us exposed.”

“He knows where we are already, we both know that…” She walks to a bookshelf on the inside of her tower and takes a book out. She focuses for a couple of minutes and the book takes on the appearance of Mianite’s Spellbook before giving the original to Messenger, “I trust you to hide this. We will need it in the future.”

“Yes, Lorekeeper.” Messenger immediately leaves the tree to the platform and asks the help of the waiting pixie.


	7. Family Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Jake sit and talk after their most recent adventure, discussing the Trio and Ebon.
> 
> A/N: This is a filler chapter, but it does have some secrets in it.

(P.O.V. Liara)

I watch Lorekeeper go over runes with Messenger, teaching him magic to relax him from deciphering Mianite’s Cipher. I smile as Messenger does the rune correctly, before I sneak out of the room and down the elevator twice, I look around for my brother and frown when I don’t see him pouring over Lorekeeper’s Journal, usually he’s trying to figure out what her deal is. I poke my head out, my hand resting on the inner green stone, I spy him out on the platform staring at the void below. I approach him slowly before tapping my toe twice, he nods to my silent request, and I sit down beside him, “What’s on your mind?” He says nothing for a long time, almost making me think he wants a silent hangout.

He says slowly, “Our parents."

“Mm, what about them?”

“Both of them died in the God Wars, over one hundred years ago, both following the Trio that caused us all this grief… who’s to say when, and if, we free them they won’t cause that same destruction? I almost believe Ebon is the better choice.”

“I see your point, but you read the God Wars as many time as I did. It all seems to say this Ebon was the cause of the war. I would put the blame on him before the Trio. I mean they weren’t perfect but at least they didn’t rule the world with fear.”

“Mm.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay, Lorekeeper will guide us.”

“But she’s not even from here, she is Trio knows how old, and she doesn’t even remember her own name. How can we trust her to lead us right?”

“I… don’t have an answer to that…”

“Mm.”

“Mm.” I watch my brother as he turns his attention back to the void, an inkling of fear in me, but I disregard it. I look to the sky.


	8. The Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is another super long chapter. It has multiple POV shifts, and I apologize for that but this is how the stories were supposed to intermingle with each other with you the Player choosing who you follow.
> 
> Liara, Messenger, and Jake take a journey to the three orders that helped saved the world in hopes of gaining allies and retrieving the armor of Mianite. They journey to the Sylvan (Botania), the Order of the Magi (Ars Magica), and the remains of the Ordo Magnus (Thaumcraft) and each learn the secrets with the Players that specialize in those magics. But is all they learn good?

(3rd Person POV)

Lorekeeper sends a summons to the Players and they all slowly start appearing, she smiles at them, “It’s good to see you all are recovered, hopefully you are ready for this. Today you are all going with the Messenger and the twins to the three order halls.” She motions to the three behind her.

Liara speaks first, “I will be going to the Sylvan, so any Botanists should come to me.”

Jake speaks next, “I will be going to the Order of the Magi. Ars Magicians are with me.”

“And I will be going to the Ordo Magnus, so Thaumaturgists come to me.” Messenger states as the Players already move to who they are following. Soon all the Players are separated and the Lorekeeper smiles at them all.

“You are recovering parts of the legendary armor of Mianite. I wish you all luck.” She raises her arms and runs appear around the three groups before they all disappear. Lorekeeper glances around before going into her tree.

Part 1- Liara and Sylvan  
(Liara POV)

I appear with the Players in a beautiful pavilion surrounded by four different colored grass. As we start looking around, people in long robes staring at us as they stand from various bushes and flowers. A woman in a long flowing robe walk up with two armored people walk up to us, “I am High Druid Ial, you must be Liara and the Players?”

“Correct, you met Lorekeeper, I assume?”

“Yes, very lovely woman, but come you are here for our relic. I hope you brought those trained in our art.”

“I did.”

“Perfect.” She motions us to follow and she leads us to a hill and places her hand on a pedestal and the dirt moves aside as if they are doors, “This is where I leave you, but I will meet you on the other side. Good luck, my friends, this world depends on you.” I bow my head and follow the Players in, the dirt covering the way in behind us. We enter a room with lots of magical looking blocks lining the walls and a purple spark of magic in the middle. Everyone stares at it then they look to the iron doors beyond.

Finally, one speaks up from his book, “Corporea spark. It’s like an ME system.”

“None of that makes sense to me so I will move out of the way.” I watch them walk around and look around the room, finally someone finds a hidden sign.

“Here, ‘To scare a storm’.”

One of the Players run to the spark and speaks to it, “Teru Teru Bozu.”

A small ghost pops out and they put it on a pedestal, another sign appears, “’To find a slime.’”

Another saunters to the spark and says, “Slime in a bottle.” A small pink jar with a small slime appears and he puts it on a pedestal revealing another sign.

‘To ride the wind.’ A girl walks up to the spark, “Rod of the wind.” A green leaf laced stick appears, and she puts it on the pedestal. The final sign appears, ‘To move a mountain.’ Everyone looks at each other, confused before one walks over to the spark.

“Pickaxe?” 

Nothing appears and the Players look confused before a girl that’s been quiet walks up and states, “Rod of the Shifting Crust.” The red tipped staff appears and the group cheers before she puts it on the pedestal and the doors open. The group moves onto the next room, a maze of course. They start off and I follow the left wall, knocking down some leaf walls with the Horn of the Wild. Eventually we all make it out to a new room, and we look around confused, someone motions to a mana pool and a gold spark hovering above it. After looking around a little more they find another Corporea spark, they work together and soon someone is explaining to me spark augmentation as they get to work with a rune and putting it in the original spark. Soon I can see a steady flow of mana from the walls into the rune-infused-spark, and soon the pool fills up. Doors on the far side of the room open and the Players guide me out of the room into what looks like a tree, we make our way up, soon finding a glass case that has diamond armor laid in it. I move over and carefully take out the diamond helmet and boots before nodding to the Players and we continue up and out of a small cove to the world above again, Ial meets us.

“Welcome back, I see you passed our trials.”

“Thank you, Ial (ial).”

“I have a gift and an offer,” Ial says holding out a crystal bow for me, I take it carefully, “It will make arrows as you pull back the string. And I wish to pledge my order’s power to your cause.”

“We accept your pledge, I’ll speak to Lorekeeper and thank you, Ial.”

“Of course, we’ll see you soon, Liara, keep that armor safe.” I bow my head in honor, and she bows her head back before moving on, “I’ll send my emissary to Helvetia.”

I nod, “Okay, Players come close.” I activate the return rune and we disappear in a flash of light.

Part 2- Messenger and Ordo Magnus  
(Messenger POV)

We appear in a flash of light outside of a decimated dark bricked building. The dark stone crumbling, one of the large doors is on the ground and just inside we can see discarded papers, books, and golems. “I heard about the destruction, but this is way worse than I had anticipated, be careful, but let’s go see what remains.” The Players and I move into the dilapidated building, we carefully move around the ruins before I stop the group, motioning to the torch light behind the bookcase. I softly step forward and calmly ask, “Hello?”

A boy suddenly pops up, he looks haggard, malnourished, and his clothes are torn and bloody, “Oh! Hello! I didn’t realize we had guests, my brothers and sisters are away, but I can see how I can help. My name is Val’nar, how can I help you?”

“Calm yourself, we came here to recover a relic that Mianite left here. I am the Messenger, and these are the Players.”

“Very nice to meet you all.” Val’nar goes to say something but stops as we hear someone walking up behind us, I turn, putting a hand on my long sword. 

We see an older man in an explorer’s outfit, “Would you mind if I joined?”

“You must be Professor Henderson, Lorekeeper told me about you. Val’nar?”

“The young boy stares at the Professor confused, “Henderson?”

“Professor E. Henderson, lead archaeologist of the Eois Historical Society in the Green River Valley.” The Professor states proudly, I hear a bit of something in his voice, but I get interrupted by Val’nar.

“Ah, Eois! Yes, you are welcome to come along. Please follow me, the Gatekeeper and I were friends, I was to be his replacement, so I know the code.” Messenger follows Val’nar, sparing a glance to Henderson. “I apologize for the mess; my brothers and sisters haven’t returned to help me clean.” The boy continues and Henderson leans to me.

“Does he not know that his order is dead?”

I hesitate, but whisper back, “Shock and delusion can grasp a mind for years. I would think him a ghost if not for the torch.”

“Agreed.”

Val’nar stops in front of a large mostly untouched bookshelf and holds out his wand to it, “Et lux in tenebris revelare.” A bit of dust and cobwebs fall as the bookshelves pull apart. 

I nod, impressed, “That still works, I’m impressed.”

“It was warded by our own Magni, so everything is protected in the mechanisms until Ebon saps all the magic.”

“What do you mean?”

Val’nar begins down a long hallway, “That’s what Ebon does, he locks a world in his void prison so he can sap all the magic from the world, without the magic, the magic dependent worlds crumble into the voice where he reshapes the pieces into monsters to continue the feast on another world. As far as our records go, he’s only done it to a few worlds, but we lost track after the God Wars.”

“So that’s what happened to the Player’s world.”

Henderson raises a brow, “We must talk after this then, Players, that sounds like a interesting story.” We move into a large room.

“Here we are, the first trial.” Val’nar remarks as they Players move in and start to work through the latin on the walls. 

Henderson stands next to me, watching them, “What are they doing?”

“The signs have two components of an element; they are getting the correct vial into the right place.”

“You know this magic?”

“Lorekeeper has a few books on it, I get bored.”

“You are an interesting fellow, Messenger.” Soon the far door clicks open and the large group moves onto the next room, as we walk in, we come next to some pigs and a couple of riding crops, “A race, it seems, but against what?” He asks looking around.

I point up at the wall, “The timer. As soon as the Players hit that tripwire it starts. Ready yourselves, Players.” The group bounds off, riding the pigs, they make it to the door just in time and call back.

“C’mon, doors are stuck open now!” The rest of the group and I follow the path to them. As we move past the doors, the pigs disappear down a hall, as if trained. We enter a glass room around see a small object drop just beyond a wall, laying on the floor.

After looking around I point out a pressure plate, “You have to get that item there, I think.” The Players get to work taking out foci and wands, working together they float the item through the maze. Upon letting it drop to the plate the floor opens, revealing another staircase. As we walk into the huge room, adorned by crumbling bookshelves, a crumbling bridge, a large stone tree, and a threatening looking red barrier.

“This place is cooler than what Kegan said! He didn’t mention this cool barrier!”

“What do you mean, Val’nar?” I ask, concerned.

Before Val’nar can say anything Henderson chimes in, “People love their secrets.” I narrow my eyes at Henderson, something is off with him, he’s not helping calm my nerves about him.

“Right, stand back and I ‘ll get this barrier open.” Val’nar states walking forward and raising his wand.

“Val’nar wait-!” I’m too late, cracks appear through the glass, before it shatters in a huge explosion, sending a shard into Val’nar, who falls off the bridge into the darkness. I’m thrown to the ground as well as the Players, a wave of dark magic blasting through us and then the world. “Everyone alright?” A muttering of ‘yeahs’ come from them and I stand and look around, Henderson is gone, but the chestplate is there, “Whatever that was, it wasn’t good. Let’s get back.” I take the chestplate and teleport us home, still worried.

Part 3- Jake and the Order of the Magi  
(Jake POV)

The world shakes a bit as we land, “That was a bit rough, you all good?” I hear affirmations and I look around, “Good, well we made it to the Spires.” I motion to the three large towers that look like spikes reaching to the sky, “Shall we?”

“I wouldn’t… the three are fighting again.”

I turn around abruptly, putting a hand on my dagger. The boy sitting under the tree looks half-enderman, “Hello, and who are?” I ask, letting my hand fall from my dagger.

The Council of Three, the Grandmaster’s of defense, offense, and utilities.”

“They split up the schools?”

“They were fine until Mianite.”

“Who are you, how do you know so much?”

“My name is Drake, I am one of the recent reject students.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jake and these are the Ars Magician Players.”

“Are you hoping to enroll?”

“We only want to get the relic.”

“Good luck with that, the Three need to unlock it. And all they have been doing is hurling spells at each other and yelling.”  
“You are full of information.”

“My brother, Armen, tells me what’s going on.”

“I see, well thank you.” We nod to each other before I turn and lead the Player’s to the spires, “Time to play diplomat.” As we enter the first spire, I see what looks like aftermath of a battle, papers everywhere, “Wow, this place is a mess.”

A female voice chastises me, “That’s rude, seeing as I allowed you to enter my school.” I turn around abruptly and meet a tall woman with soft brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, pinned back into a low pony tail and a single stripe of blue hair that’s loose from the bundle just in front of her right gold eyes, which she narrows at me.

“M-my…I’m sorry Can we start again? I’m Jake and these are the Players, we are here to retrieve the Mianite relic.” She stares at me for a moment before bursting into laughter, “Those greedy other Grand Masters won’t lend their powers to unlock the ancient seals. I am Grand Magistrix Viar, Headmaster of the school of Offense. If you can get those two oafs to agree to lend their power, then I will.” 

“Thank you, Magistrix.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She moves her hand, dismissing us. We walk to the next tower, and a grey-haired man meets us.

“Did the princess send more acolytes to disturb my students?

“No, we are neutral. I am Jake and these are the Players. We just want to talk.”

His emerald eyes look me over before nodding slowly, “I see. I am Grand Magister Mikel, Headmaster of Utilities School. What is it our group needs?”

“We are collecting Mianite’s relic, we are trying to bring back the Trio.”

Mikel shifts uncomfortably, “And Viar pledged her magic?”

“If you and the other one does.”

“I pledge my magic if you can convince master paranoid.”

I nod at him and he waves me off, we head towards the last tower, “He’s rude.”

As we enter, we see a large barricade of books, tables, chairs, everything really. As we approach it a shrill young voice comes from behind the barricade, “That’s far enough! Speak our name and business!”

I sigh, ‘This is ridiculous.’ “I am Jake, and these are the Players. We are here to the headmaster of defense.”

“Master Lloyd is currently busy. Come back later!”

“Please, just a moment.”

There is silence for a little, “Okay, I’m going to get in so much trouble… fine. I’ll guide you, but you will stay quiet until I introduce you.”

“Thank you.” I state moving towards a makeshift door that opens to reveal a little girl, she leads him into a large room with a faintly glowing floating crystal.

The girl leans over and whispers, “That’s the defense crystal. It used to be strong enough to protect the whole school, but it was used up in an attack recently. The Crimson Cult has been very busy attacking us and we have been defending the spires as much as we can. Sadly, we are losing.”

I lower my voice, “I’m sorry to hear that. If the Grand Magisters want, the Player’s and I can help protect you all or at least reinforce your magi.”

“That is up to the council but thank you.” She clears her throat as to not startle whoever is in the room, “Master?”

A voice echoes from behind the crystal, “Yes, Apprentice Aien?”

She hesitates but states, “You have visitors.”

The voice growls out from behind the crystal, “Visitors?! I told you I don’t have time for-!” He stops his rant as he walks out from behind the crystal looking at us, a bipedal cat with sharp golden eyes staring at us, “Oh, you aren’t from our Order.” He eyes us but dusts his hands off on his robe, paws just barely catching as he quirks a brow.

“Hello, my name is Jake, and these are the Players.” He quirks an eyebrow, but lets us continue, “We have come to reclaim Mianite’s relic, we jus-.”

“Absolutely not. Mianite entrusted it to our order to protect the relic. I am not lending my power.” He interrupts me, glaring.

“But-!”

“Your moment is up. Leave.” He turns and disappears behind the crystal as Aien pushes the group towards the door, herding us out.

“If you had told me that’s what you wanted, I could’ve saved you the effort.” 

I look at her and rub my forehead, “Is there any way to get all three to talk?” She shifts her weight, “Aien, please?”

“You didn’t hear it from me, but there is a council room, down that door over there.” I look at where she motions, “It summons them. Just- it wasn’t me, okay?” She runs off quickly.

I raise a brow after her, but shrug, “Let’s go annoy some Magisters.” I lead the Players down a darkened path to a decrepit room with cobwebs littering the corners and three tall towers one side, as I step into the middle the three magisters appear and glare down at the center.

“Who dares come to this chamber? I should burn you alive!” Viar growls.  
“I’m busy, make this quick.” Mikel states, folding his arms.

“Oh yeah, you’re busy. I’m not trying to repair the Defense Crystal or anything.” Lloyd remakes and the two throw daggers with their eyes.

“STOP!” I shout, annoyed with the bickering magisters, “Let me plead my case to the Council and then you can argue.” The three finally nod, and motion him to continue, I take a deep breath to calm myself, “My name is Jake Flander, I am with a group lead by a magistrix named Lorekeeper and she has taksed us to retrieve the relics of Mianite. We have the Spellbook and my sister as well as Lorekeeper’s champion, Messenger, are getting the armor. We are trying to bring back the Trio to fight Ebon. All we ask is for the piece you have. That’s it.” There is a beat of silence as the three mages look at each other, having a silent conversation.

“You are fighting Ebon?” Viar breaks the silence, “Ebon hasn’t been around for years, you fight delusions!” Mikel quietly studies the group.

“Unfortunately, they speak the truth.” Lloyd breaks the new silence.

“What do you mean, Master Pa’Lloyd?” Viar asks, narrowing her eyes.

“Master Viar, the Crimson Cult has attacked the Spires four times just this week.”

“Because these upstarts,” she motions to us, “Are trying to get Mianite’s Power.”

“Master Mikel?” Pa’Lloyd employs his opinion.

“I call for a Council Vote.” Is all he says.

“I vote against.” Viar says.

“I vote for.” Pa’Lloyd says.

“The vote is in favor of against. You can call a revote at a later time.” Mikel states, looking at me.

“Council adjourned.” Viar states before the three disappear.

I let out an annoyed growl, “It’s the end of the world and no one believes the heroes!” I rub my hand down my face, “We need to change their votes, lets go.” I head up the stairs and immediately move to Viar, “Grand Magistrix.”

She glances over at me from her students practicing magic, “Come to change my vote?”

“Magistrix we have face off against Subjugator. Ebon HAS returned.”

“I know, but you all aren’t strong enough to fight him. I’d rather lie to those two than risk your lives unnecessarily.”

I practically beg, “Viar…”

“Look, if your Players can figure out the clues from my students to my favorite spell, then I will change my vote.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for your deaths.” The Player’s start to scurry around talking to the magi and soon they approach us again.

“Frostfire strike.”

Viar smiles and laughs, “Very good. I will see you at the next vote.” She dismisses us with a wave.

I nod and lead the Players out, “That may have been a waste of time. But let’s get this over with.” We walk into the Utility school, “Magister Mikel-“

“You are here to change my vote.”

“Correct.”

“I chose the utility path because it enables me to utilize more than just my offence and defense spells. I can make spells to make spells.”

“It makes life easier.”

“Exactly. Now, you say these Players are the magicians of their group, impress me. Make me a new one or a stronger version of one of my spells and I’ll change my vote.”

“Okay, Players, let’s see what you all know.” Quite a few minutes later and after a couple of rejections the Players finally hand him a book that he reads through quickly, “Perfect! This is magnificent! I will see you at the revote.” He hurries off to make the new spell and the Player’s look around confused, I shake my head and motion them to follow me.

“Let’s go solidify Pa’Lloyd’s vote.” We move to the Defense school.

Lloyd meets us as he runs to the entrance of his school, “Heroes! Aier just reported that one of our flickrs spotted Crimson portals, they are attacking again, and the Crystal isn’t ready.”

“How long do you need?”

“Five minutes at most.” 

I take out my daggers, “Then Players, lets kill two birds with one stone.” I charge out with the Players behind me. Fighting the Crimson Cult alongside the students of the Defense school. We fight hard for five long minutes before a call is made across the courtyard.

“Retreat to the Spires!” Lloyd yells. Everyone runs back and the Crystal flares brightly sending a wave of power out. The portals destabilize and disappear, and the Crimson seem to disappear into the shadows as if recalled.

I breathe out slowly, “That was something.”

“Thank you for your help, please go relax a little and call a revote when you are ready.” I nod and put my daggers away before walking towards the meeting room, I glance back to ensure the Players are all behind me. We walk down and then to the middle, the three appear once again.

“We return, hello.” Viar states.

Mikel smiles softly, “Are we calling a revote?”

“I am for it.” Lloyd states.

“I am as well.” Viar smiles.

“Remarks?” Mikel asks.

“These ‘heroes’ have done well. They showed that even with the Offensive nature being called upon they are able to cooly look for minor details to complete a task.” Viar states, all lingering aggression disappearing.

“They are willing to risk their lives for strangers even if no rewards are present.” Lloyd grins and crosses his arms.

“They are able to find minor details to make things stronger, even if it costs a little.” Mikel grins at us.

“Wait, what?” I ask.

“I think the charade can end, finally.” Viar states before the three clap twice and the chamber becomes lit, clean, and warm. The students stand in a stand behind them.

“They completed the tasks agreed upon by our ancestors.” Lloyd states.

“Agreed, I cast a vote of yes.” Mikel says.

“Yes.” Viar says.

“Yes.” Lloyd states.

“Let the relic be placed in the proper hands then.” Mikel says before the three send a small beam of their magic to a small circle in the floor, a pedestal rises with the chestplate of Mianite rises up.

“Use it to free us. Apprentice Armen.” Viar commands.

“Apprentice Drake.” Mikel commands.

“Apprentice Aier. You three shall be our representatives, help the Players and in return I hope they will help us.” Lloyd states.

“The Players would love to. But we should return to our tree first.” I say taking out a small rune.

“We will see you soon.” Viar smiles, before the three disappear. I nod to the large group and activates the rune.

Part 4- POV Lorekeeper

I pace my first floor, worried about that magical blast I felt earlier. I hear a clamoring of people and take a breath and walk out composed, “Hello Liara.” She waves as the Player’s disperse. Not too long later Messenger appears, wearily looking at Lorekeeper but saying nothing. Quite a few minutes later Jake finally appears. I not to him and clear my throat, “Welcome back everyone, how was your adventures?”

“Beautiful!” Liara states, showing the boots and the helmets.

“Interesting.” Jake states showing the chestplate.

“We must speak later, Lorekeeper.” Messenger states as he holds up the leg plates. They start to glow faintly, “It looks like we did it, thank you Players please go rest.” Liara and Jake hand the armor off to Messenger and head into the tree as Players disappear. 

I look at Messenger, “What happened?”

“We met Professor Henderson.”

“And?”

He sighs deeply, “There was a barrier before the armor piece, and it required a human sacrifice to get through.”

I fold my arms, “That was the magic wave, and not just any magic, blood magic. Something bad has certainly happened. We must be even more cautious now. I fear we might have just fed Ebon.”

“I will take this relic to safety.”

“Very well, I’ll return to the Cipher.” He nods before disappearing and I sigh, turning back to my house and ascending to my study.


	9. Jibz and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake visits a friend in Helvetia to speak business.
> 
> A/N: This lead in chapter was supposed to be an interaction that happened on the server before a sub-event happened (which is the next chapter). We decided to do sub-events every 4 chapters of the original 20 chapter story. Obviously the 20 chapters seem to not exist anymore and were expanded to 25, but the other 31 chapters are embellishments and world building. Enjoy this little chapter. The Players were supposed to receive a quest in which they provided information about guards and wall structure to Jibz, unknowingly preparing for the event. And Jake's Recruits, as the faction would've been called prepared for the event in a different way.

POV-Jake

I drop softly to the ground past the pixie and walk into Helvetia, nodding hello to the guard and some Players. I move to a little shack just beyond the bar and knock softly, “Jibz?”

The door opens and the haggard man looks at me, then around before he moves aside letting me in, “What can I do for you, Jake?” He asks closing the door.

“He asked how your progress is.”

“The Players have been helping me. I’ll soon be ready.”

“Will it be enough?”

“Oh, definitely. He wants her, he’ll get her.”

“Good.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“No.”

“Good, then you should report.”

“Farewell, Jibz.”

“See you, Jake.” I stand and walk out of the shack.


	10. The Fall of Helvetia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helvetia is under siege by an ancient enemy, the Crimson Cult. Mayor Abigail calls upon the Magistrix Lorekeeper, the twins, and Messenger to aid in saving her town. Will all of them make it? What will happen with Subjugator makes an appearance and faces off with Lorekeeper?
> 
> A/N: Meant as a mini event in which the Players would eventually be doing lots of quests to restore Helvetia to it's former glory. This is the exact dialogue that would've transpired in the event. All the hints.

POV- Lorekeeper

I sit with Mianite’s journal floating in front of me, his cipher in my hands as I slowly reading. I realize why Messenger was so frustrated, the man writes like a child, so many disconnected sentences. I rub my forehead, before looking up hearing a commotion. I put the books away and I move to my elevator, dropping down to my first floor. The blonde-haired mayor runs to me, I see blood on her, and my eyebrows knit in concern, “Lorekeeper! Please! Helevetia needs your aid!” 

I hold her shoulders, “Mayor Abigail, what is going on?”

“We are under attack by the Crimson Cult! We are barely holding!” She’s trembling, scared. I summon my scarf to me as well as my magical tome. 

I look to Messenger and the twins, before Messenger nods to me, “Take the twins and go, I will summon the Players.”

“Right, Liara and Jake with me!” I run off towards my platform, Liara and Jake following after and I summon a teleportation spell around us and we appear in the middle of Helvetia. Helvetia is in flames and craters litter the city, chaos, darkness, and Crimson Cultists run around. I blast a couple away from some citizens and Liara lets off some magic arrows, “Go, protect the back exit. Mayor have your people fleet there, kill any who attack you!” The twins run off, the mayor gathers her people and I start casting spells at cultists, dousing flames, and protecting fleeing citizens. A Player kills a Cultist coming up behind me, “Glad you could join us! Kill the Cult and help the citizens escape to the back gate towards Stonemeadow!” The Players immediately start killing and protecting before a shout makes Abigail bolt.

“Feed the Void!” a man yells.

“Jibz!” Abigail shouts.

“Mayor, save your people!” Commisar Valentine states.

“Jake and I have secured the back gate, just help the citizens to us!” Liara yells.

“Do not let them escape! Kill them all, feed the void!” a familiar voice shouts.

“Sibjugator, nice to see you stop by!” Jake shouts.

“Ah, the pest, make sure to kill him.” Subjugator demands.

“Focus, Jake!” Messenger demands. I fling spell after spell and kill cultist after cultist. 

After a while a deep rumbling voice seems to command from the shadows, “Jibz, do not fail me.”

“Yes, my lord, I shall feed you these Players!” 

I look over to the man, I see black magic around the haggard man, “Beware, he has Void magic in him, he’s strong. I’ll help when I can!” I turn my attention towards the Players and I’m about to trap him in a barrier when I feel a stab of pain followed by Subjugator’s voice.

“Oh that would be no fun, Lorekeeper.” I shout in pain and stumble away from him. 

I hear off to my left my name get shouted, Messenger slides in front of me and parries a blow from Subjugator, “Players, you are on your own!”

“No, they aren’t, guards!”

“You heard her!” The mayor and the Commissar exchange. I see a large group assault Jibz but I turn my attention to Subjugator. I hold my hand to my bleeding side and summon fire, cauterizing it.

“Not even a wince.” Subjugator observes.

“Messenger, let’s shut him up.” I state, glaring.

“I thought you would never say so.” Messenger swings his parried sword and forces Subjugator’s sword down and kicks him back. I summon my magic and carefully cast around Messenger. Subjugator swings at Messenger and he parries blow after blow, I summon ice magic and shoot it around the sword fighting men.

“I see now, Messenger, you are the traitor. You hide behind that cheap armor, but you can’t hide it all. Your past will come back to hurt you.” Subjugator remarks. Messenger growls and makes a mistake in his form that Subjugator takes advantage of.

I hear off to my side, “My lord, I have failed you!” It’s Jibz, I send more ice magic at Subjugator’s feet to slow him as Messenger recovers. 

The deep voice of Ebon rumbles around the world again, “Still have plans for you.” I feel a rise of Void magic and I get distracted at the amount of magic. I see Jibz get consumed by shadows and disappear.

“No! By the Trio!” Abigail curses. 

I feel someone grab the back of my neck and I feel a sword against my spine, “He was right. But I must leave now, my lady, we will see each other again. Very soon, Lorekeeper.” I yell in pain as he embeds his sword into my side. I feel darkness crowd around him, and he and his sword disappear. I start to fall to the side when I feel arms catch me, a shout of my name calms my nerves that it is my champion. He helps lower me to the ground and puts weight on the cut.

I mumble, “I’m fine, just a cut…”

“Liara!” Messenger yells, ignoring me. Liara runs over and starts to tend to my cut with the healing magic she’s been learning, and Messenger stands out of the way. “Jake did everyone get out?”

“Almost everyone.” Jake responds, sad and worried.

“Thank you, Players, we all would’ve surely died if you hadn’t come. Can we repay you?” Abigail asks.

“No need, we will do what we can to help rebuild.” Messenger states, near me. Liara helps me stand and I hold my side, I summon my spell book to me, and it latches to a small holder on my unhurt side.

“Thank you, all of you. Helvetia will never forget your kindness.” Abigail smiles. 

Liara passes me to Messenger, “Can you take her and the Players home? Jake and I will stay and help.” Jake nods, watching me. I raise my brow at him, and he smiles weakly before Messenger teleports us back to the tree. Messenger dismisses the Players, then helps me to my room, averting his gaze as I carefully make it out of my bloodied robes and into a simple shirt and pants.

“Something is on your mind.” Messenger states.

“I’m decent, and something is on yours.”

“I asked first.”

“Ebon has something planned for me, I fear what a dark god like him could want.”

“I fear my history will affect relationships in the coming times.”

“Are you Mathias?”

“No, he died.”

I tilt my head softly at him, “Then that is your answer.”

“And I will not let anything happen to you. I swear on my life.”

“Thank you, Messenger.”

“Please rest, Lorekeeper.”

“I will.” Messenger disappears from my room and I could’ve sworn I heard an evil laugh echo below me in the void. I fall into a disturbed sleep.


	11. Surveying Helvetia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helvetia is in shambles, Jake and Liara aid in putting out fires and discovering those that did not survive. Along the way Jake speaks to Ebon.

POV- Jake

Liara and I throw a bucket of water on the last patch of flames. Liara heads off to help move a log out of the way, as I look around the badly destroyed town. ‘Jake.’ I hear a whisper in my head.

‘My lord.’ I respond as I help guards move through the remains of the tailor shop.

‘You killed quite a few of our men.’

‘I’m sorry, my lord, if I’m going to get you the information you require, I need to continue my charade.’

‘Do not think I’m a fool! I know our plan. But you have yet to provide anything.’ I frown at the body of Magnus with Q’uan curled near him shaking. I wave the closest guard over.

‘I almost have it. Just a little longer.’

‘You waste time here.’

‘If I leave then I’ll never get what you want.’ I pick up the little chameleon as the guards move Magnus’ body out of the rubble of his shop. I hand Q’uan to Abigail and she holds him close, seeing her long-time friend laid down by the other bodies. I look at the four bodies laid before me, before I look around the decimated town.

‘Get what I want, and our bargain will be complete.’ I feel the darkness temporarily recede from my mind and I frown at the crumbling walls, destroyed town houses, and all the blood still staining the dirt and grass. I see the dead bodies of all the Cultists, and I look towards my sister. She holds Athi as he mourns his mother. I look at my hands and I close them into fists.

I jump as a hand lands on my shoulder, “You seem tense, something I can help with?” Messenger asks.

“Just wishing I could do more. Liara has her healing, Lorekeeper has her magic, you have knowledge and weapon mastery. I’m just me.” I state, pretending that’s why I’m upset.

“You are far more subtle than I, you can acquire information from conversations and discern clues we cannot.”

“So, I’m like a rogue to your mage, healer, and tank group?”

Messenger raises a brow at me, “Sure, we can go with that.”

“Hm, interesting.”

“I used to be like that… come, let us go clear some rubble and help build the wall.” Messenger pats my shoulder twice before walking off. I watch him and I furrow my brows.

‘Clearly, Lorekeeper isn’t the only one keeping secrets.’ I shake my head and follow after the overly buff warrior.


	12. The Underhalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara, Jake, and Messenger are sent to the Dwarven home of the Underhalls to retrieve the last relic of Mianite, his sword. But soon they are betrayed and after nearly being defeated are saved by a familiar face. But can they savor this victory?
> 
> A/N: Nyctophobia is a fear of the dark.

POV-Liara

“And you are certain of this?” Lorekeeper asks, sitting on a pile of books.

“I am, apparently it was them who made all his weapons. The final relic is his sword.” Messenger replies, holding out his notes to Lorekeeper. She takes them with one hand, the other on her healing side.

“Are we going to continue the pronoun game?” I ask, leaning against a wall.

“Sorry, right. The final relic is in the Underhalls with the dwarves.” Messenger replies. Jake tilts his head but says nothing as he sits at my feet.

“Sounds fun.” I state smiling.

“I will have to pass, I’m still recovering and have a few things to do.” Lorekeeper hands the notes back.

“Right, I’ll summon the Players. Liara, Jake, can you go to the platform?” Messenger asks.

“Yeah, we’ll see you there.” I lightly kick my brother and we head to the elevator and go down and exit the tower. A moment later the Players start to appear on the platform and the Messenger meets us.  
“Players, are you ready to go find the final relic of Mianite? It is in the home of the dwarves, the Underhalls.” There is a collection of yeses and magic starts around us. We appear in what looks like a mineshaft entrance, “I apologize for Lorekeeper’s absence on this mission, she is still recovering and also has nyctophobia. Fear of the dark.” Messenger explains.

“So that is why her tower is over-lit…” I state.

Jake gives an impatient sound, “Can we get this done, I want to start on Dianite’s relics as soon as possible.” I look at Jake curiously, but he doesn’t meet my eye.

“Right, let’s head down.” Messenger steps in and everyone follows.

A short, brown haired woman meets us just inside, “Hello! Me father told me ye be comin’. Yer leader sent a message a head of ye, the final relic of Mianite, right? Come, me father is busy, but I can show ye where it is.”

“And what is your name?” Messenger asks.

“Tira, short for Tiraja. Follow me!” She walks off down the long path, barely illuminated with hanging iron bowls of fire and sparse light from the city below. I look around, highly expecting to see dwarves at every turn tinkering away, but I see no one.

As we pass an empty great forge, I run up to Messenger and lower my voice, “Something doesn’t feel right Helvetia’s library stated that the Great Forge was always busy, but it’s empty.”

“Good point, be on guard.” Messenger murmurs back, he raises his voice from a whisper, “Tira, where is everyone?”

“Me mother just passed on. Everyone be at her burial.” Tira replies, although it seems rehearsed to me. Not sincere enough for a young woman who just lost her mother.

“My apologies for taking you away from that.” Messenger states and motions me back towards Jake, who is lagging behind a little.

“Me mother would’ve wanted me ta keep helpin’.” Tira replies simply. We walk through a deserted town; I see a far-off castle that seems to be eerily lit. “We be almost there.” Tira says suddenly. I grow more alert and as we approach the dark blue crystal embedded in a stone pillar.

I frown deeply, “It’s…empty.” Tira murmurs something over and over bit a different voice catches my focus.

“Of course, it’s empty, my dear.” I draw my bow and immediately summon an arrow and point it at the man on hovering on obsidian. He keeps his eyes on me, and I see Messenger pull out his sword and I hear Jake unsheathe his daggers as the smug man continues, “You’ve done well, Tiraja Burntbeard. You won’t be joining your family.” Tira is guided away by two well armored Crimson Guard members and more approach around us.

I find my voice, “Where is it, Subjugator?!”

“It never made it down here, sweetie, now last change to bow to Ebon.” I glare at Subjugator and he tilts his head slightly at me, I glance back to Messenger and release my shot, it disintegrates before it gets close, but the message is loud and clear. “Shame, minions, feed the Void.” He lazily waves his hand and the Guard moves forward. I go to prepare another shot, but I am stopped when I feel something pierce my back, I let out a choked gasp of pain.

“It’ll be okay, He promised.” Jake whispers just as I feel his dagger pull free from me as I collapse to my side. I hear Messenger yell my name, but I’m in shock. I hear a muffled exchange. “The Void will feast on your soul!” Jake shouts.

“Traitor! Your own sister?! That’s what you would sacrifice?!” Messenger yells back. I hear a faint clashing of steel and realize that it is Jake and Messenger.

“You are one to talk!” Jake growls. I hear the clashing of blades and see spells out of the corner of my blurring eyes, pure chaos. 

I feel a faint hum of magic build up and I close my eyes, ‘Lorekeeper…?”

“Begone Crimson fools!” I feel magic flash over me and hear a lot of clatter of armor. Some one picks me up onto their lap, “Liara?”

I start to shiver, but slowly open my eyes to see Messenger holding me, one of his hands pressing harshly on my back, “Mess…?”

“I’m here.”

The voice from before yells, “Hold on!” I feel magic whirl around us, and we are teleported outside, I furrow my brows while the world spins.

I murmur, “Lorekeeper…?”

Messenger looks up and seems stunned, “Lady Ianite?”

I blink and manage to look at the purple haired goddess, her outfit that of a well-seasoned adventurer, my dizzy mind brings up, ‘I thought she would be in a dress…”

“She needs help.” Ianite points out.

Messenger snaps out of it, “Prepare yourselves!” I feel his hands start to warm before the dizziness comes back from being teleported, again. I hear ringing and a frantic voice that’s muddied.

“What happened?” I feel magic flow into me, starting to seal my wound.

“Jake betrayed us, the Underhalls were a trap. The relic was nowhere in sight.” Messenger replies quickly as the world slowly stops spinning.

“I locked him and his sword up long ago. His sword was the relic.” Ianite explains.

“All of that was for naught.” Messenger says, sounding like he’s beating himself up.

“Liara is stable again, hold on.” I feel and hear Lorekeeper leave for her tower.

“We are all alive, that’s what counts.” Ianite states.

Lorekeeper runs out of the tower and quickly makes me hover into Messenger’s arms, “Messenger, promise me something!” She sounds frantic.

“Lorekeeper-?!”

“Promise me, you’ll protect them!” I feel a gem appear in my pocket.

“I promise, but why?” Messenger sounds worried, his arms tighten around me slightly.

I look at Lorekeeper barely, still weak, I see her start to raise her arms, she smiles weakly. “Farewell, friends.” She pushes her arms out and I feel the group blasted back and free floating as six large void tendrils pierce the tree, Lorekeeper shouts in fear and I feel dark magic flow towards us.

“Ianite, get us out of here!” Messenger shouts, sadness in his voice as a tendril flows into my view.

“Hold tight!” Ianite yells and magic explodes around us. We appear in Stonemeadow, all the Players are on the ground, unconscious. I feel dizzy but I stay awake, I feel Messenger holds me tight.

“How much more can we lose today?” Messenger berates himself under his breath.

“Messenger…” I say weakly. He looks down at me, tears in his eyes and I frown. She can’t be dead…she just can’t be.


	13. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger listens to a message from Lorekeeper and takes it to heart.
> 
> A/N: This was to be a video on my channel following the Underhalls.

(POV- Messenger)

It’s been a couple of days, all the Players were moved into a large infirmary tent and are being watched all day, or night since the sun hasn’t risen since the attack on the tree. Liara had left a day ago, deciding to brave the increased monsters and Voidlings to take time to herself. I felt disheartened when she announced her plans to me. I currently stand on the wall of Helvetia, the only part of the town fully repaired. I look out at the floating runes that I had put out, but also towards the unseen tree where I lost my master and friend. I hear faint footsteps approach me and level my emotions before clanging at Ianite. A sigh escaped my moth, but I don’t look fully at the Goddess, “I assume you can’t feel if she’s alive or not?”

“I’m afraid not, this is my brother’s domains. I can only feel beings in my domain.”

“Mm, I understand. I still wonder how Ebon got that powerful.”

“I don’t know, all the seals should be in place still. Either way, he’s powerful and needs to be stopped. If not for us, for the Players and the people of this land.  
I furrow my brow thinking of the barrier I broke, ‘I broke a seal, she should feel that…’ I turn and look at her. I see nothing amiss with the goddess, but to be fair she’s been gone for nearly forty years since Ebon failed to capture her. “We’ll save them.” I say pushing my paranoia down. 

Ianite turn to me and smiles, “I must return to oversee the Players recoveries. Those teleports took a toll on them.” She turns to leave but touches a pouch on her side, “Before I go…” she takes a small white gem out of her pouch and holds it out to me, “Liara asked me to give this to you.” I take the gem with a nod of thanks as the purple haired goddess departs. I look back to the darkened field and look down to the cloudy white gem. I focus on a rune Lorekeeper taught me and the gem starts to glow a faint purple and Lorekeeper’s signature appears on the gem.

I hear her voice in my head, the voice calms my nerves just a little, “Messenger, if you are hearing this then something awful has happened. Something I feared would happen. Our theories were correct, Ebon’s seals are breaking. We broke one at Ordo Magnus. Ebon fears us releasing the brothers. He doesn’t know our headquarters, but I fear he soon will. Mathias,” I shiver at my old name, “I saved you from your old live, its time to settle your debt with me. YOU must release the brothers but be cautious who you trust. As we’ve seen, even our closest allies could be our enemies. I don’t know where I am, or if I’m even alive. But you have your task. Do it and be free of your burden. Good luck.” I frown at the gem as it stops glowing. Knowing the implications of her using my old name, knowing my burden but feeling totally alone. 

I grip the gem a little tighter, “No pressure or anything.” I put the gem in my pocket, keeping my hand on it as I gaze into the night sky.


	14. In The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find what happened to Lorekeeper, and Ebon exposits a bit too much for the readers.
> 
> A/N: This was never to be made into anything it was supposed to be a complete mystery to the Players, but I couldn't help it.

POV- Lorekeeper

I tug hopelessly at the chains that hold the manacles that suppress my magic, I look at the rune work, desperate to keep my mind off of the dark surroundings. None of the runes look familiar and I try to suppress my fears. “I’m much older than you, Lorekeeper. You will not escape these runes any time soon.” A shiver runs up my back at how close the voice sounds. I look up slowly and I see a deep grey robe with black mist flowing in an out of the bottom and unsettling orange eyes peering at me under the drawn hood.

I blink slowly as my face goes pale, “Professor Henderson…”

“Dead, nearly eighty years ago. But since no one has gone to Eois in forty, it was a good cover. Void Lord Ebon is my real name and title.” I struggle in my chains again as he approaches, a small tendril of magic flows out of the hole of the robe and forces me to keep looking at him, “You are quite a girl, Lorekeeper.”

“Why am I not dead?”

“I could’ve killed you many times, but that would be a waste. Your magic skill makes you unique. Makes you strong enough to be a god.”

Realization slowly comes over my face, “Or to host one…”

“You are quick on the draw.” I look at him in pure fear as he continues, “But your pesky will is in the way. I wonder how long you can last, especially with your nyctophobia.” He laughs evilly as darkness swims into m vision and encompasses me. The only sound in the void is a scream of pure terror.


	15. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger leads for the first time after the loss of all his closest allies to the Nether to visit Dianite's Keep. He finds some unexpected people in the Keep as well as he learns more information about the Nether god.

POV- Messenger  
I lean against one of the fixed tables in The Stein, Ianite sits near me. I look at a small map and note in front of me, “Liara is long gone, the Players are out of commission still, and Ebon’s eternal darkness envelopes the world. Our only home was Lorekeeper and she’s gone or dead!” I growl out in irritation, “So tell me, Goddess, how do you think we will succeed?” I slam my hands down in irritation.

Ianite watches me calmly, “Faith.” I look up at her and I’m about to growl something, but a clearing throat stops me.

I look over at the Mayor and behind her are the Players, I let out a relieved sigh, “Players! I feared we had killed you with all the teleporting.”

“I told you they would be fine.” Ianite remarks.

“What’s your next step?” Abigail asks as the Players get comfy. 

I look at the note, “I don’t know, Lorekeeper was the leader.” I wince at how weak I sound.

“Well, she’s not here, so you are the leader now.” Ianite says with confidence.

I rub my eyes before pinching my nose, “Right, right.” I take a slow breath, “Madam Mayor, can we use Helvetia as a base of operations?”

“Of course, we don’t have many places to house you. But we are at your side against Ebon.”

“Thank you, the Players will help Helvetia get back on it’s feet and I’ll create our own space.” Abigail nods before excusing herself. “That’s out of the way. The Mianite relics are safe, the next we should pursue are the Dianite relics.” 

“His armor and axe are all I know of.” Ianite states, “Dianite was fighting with his axe so only his armor.”

“Right, we should start at his house. Ianite you must remain here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ebon is not just going to let you wander around. The wards I have put up will protect you more than I can, and I don’t want you to put the Players in even more danger. Please, just for now.”

“I…will defer to your judgement, Messenger.”

“Thank you. Players go restock your supplies and meet me at the gate.” I collect the note and map, pocketing them. Ianite stands and goes to see how she can help as I pay Arjuna and leave for the gate. I brush my fingers across the gem in my pocket just as the Players start to arrive. I compose myself again as the last of the Players arrive. I activate my magic and teleport the group of Players into the Nether, in front of a strong looking castle, hardly any wear on it for being over a couple hundred years old.  
A zombie pigman in a suit meets us at the end of the bridge, “Ah, are you here to meet the master? He’s currently away, but his son is in if you wish to speak to him.”

I blink my eyes as I process all the information, “What?”

“Lord Dianite is currently out but Master Daniel is in. Would you like to meet him?”

I nod, understanding, “If he’s not busy, please.” 

The suited pigman guides us through grandiose halls to a large study and library, the pigman knocks lightly on the wall, “Master Daniel, apologies for the interruption, but you have Overworld guests.” 

The young black-haired boy, no more than thirteen looks up from his book, “No trouble at all, thank you, Joennes.” The butler pigman, Joennes, bows and leaves as Daniel stands, he’s in a soft brown and grey long coat with a maroon suit underneath, his eyes a caramel brown, “Pleased to meet you all, I assume you came to see my father.”

“Sort of, his relics. I am the Messenger, and these are the Players.”

Daniel’s eyes go wide as he looks at me, “So it is true. My father fore-told this day. Please follow me.” Daniel hurries off down the hall we just came down. I raise a brow and follow with the Players. As we go deeper into the castle the pigmen become more armored and seem to get stricter. We all enter the large throne room and as we approach the throne dais, Daniel puts up a hand to stop us as he stops near the throne.

“Prince Daniel, you said your father ‘foretold this’? What did you mean?”

“Contrary to popular belief my father wasn’t just a warmonger. He was a prophet. He saw future events before they occurred. That’s how he saved me, but he told me that his death would be announced by a messenger.” 

I go pale faced and hold up my hands, “Hold on…”

“My father is not dead! But you will be soon!” He pulls a lever and the floor beneath us disappears and we all shout in fear. We fall into a cell and the floor closes above us. 

I grunt and look at the Players, “Everyone okays?” A mumbling of yes comes from the Players as I stand, “That was unexpected. Dianite has a son.”

A familiar voice comes from the neighboring dark cell to our left, “Should it really pose such a huge surprise? The Trio wasn’t always immortal.”

“Henderson, you are alive? And here of all places?”  
“Of course, I’m alive. I came for relics and was surprised to see it still inhabited.”

I glower slightly, “You came to loot Dianite’s castle?”

“Think of the history!”

“Time works differently in the Nether, everyone knows this.”

“That’s why it was perfect. Besides that, you seem to have angered the Princeling. He’ll send someone to fetch you.”

“How do you know?”

“He did it to my colleague. She hasn’t returned.”

“Players, time is short. Find your way out of this cell and to Dianite’s room without alerting the guards. Find his journal or anything about his relics. Grab it and I will make my way to the bridge and meet you.” A guard walks up to my cell and opens it before they grab me roughly and drags me out of the cells up towards the throne room again. It drops me at the bottom of the dais and Daniel sits on the top step, looking down at me.

“One day a woman and man with their two-month-old fled from the Overworld into the Nether, purely by accident. Pigment Guards protected them along with their Captain for as long as they could but soon, they were overwhelmed by Ghosts and Phantoms. The Captain was tasked by the woman to get her baby to safety and he made it to the castle, perishing not too long after. Dianite took the baby as his own, naming him Daniel. So, you see why I was upset that you are here now.”

“I am not here to inform you that your father is dead. He’s alive as far as I know, in the core of the Nether.”

“I know, but it’s locked by Ianite’s magic. My aunt is nowhere to be found.”

“She’s with us in Helvetia.” Daniel goes to say something, narrowing his eyes, but a loud alarm goes off. ‘That’s my cue.’ I focus my magic and teleport to the bridge.

“You seek to escape my father’s castle?!” Daniel’s yell echoes through the castle, amplified by magic. 

Pigmen charge at us and I yell out, “Hold on!” I teleport us all out of the Nether to Helvetia. 

Ianite walks to us, “Welcome back, find what you were looking for?”

“A decrepit castle.” I lie.

“Shame, well rest up, Players.” Ianite walks away and I lower my voice to the Players.

“Keep Daniel between us for now, I don’t want Ebon to overhear about him. I’ll read through Dianite’s journal and I’ll summon you when I have a clue. Rest and help Helvetia rebuild, please.” The Players walk off, and I look at the journal, thinking on what Daniel told me and what Henderson told me, something wasn’t adding up in my head. I move towards The Stein.


	16. The Hub and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger takes the time to create a new base to operate out of and his allies from the various magics come to aid him.

POV- Messenger  
I put my armor aside and exit the small shack in light wool clothing, shovel in hand. I move to a space in front of the library that the Mayor approved for me and I start digging a large cavern with a single entrance. I take a slow breath three hours after I started working in the dirt cavern, I spark some torches alive and go to stab the stick into the dirt. ‘…this…’ I pause, frozen, and frown. ‘Mathias…return to me end this foolishness…’ I shudder at the dark voice and I quickly finish planting all the torches. I breath heavily and touch a small gem around my neck.

“You okay?”

I jump at the voice and look over, it’s Sarlyn, the emissary of the Sylvan.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Did you need something?”

“No, but the Apprentices and I figured we could help you out.” Sarlyn smiles as Drake, Aire, and Armen walk down.

I smile lightly, “I wouldn’t want you to make you-.”

“You aren’t, we volunteered. And now you are stuck with us, so what do we need to do, Messenger?” Armen interrupts, smiling at me.

I nod, smiling faintly, “Alright, let’s finish making the Bunker.” I state, forgetting the whispers.

“Can I recommend a hub for portals?” Drake asks.

“Sounds good, let’s get to work.” I nod and the four of us start to work, their magic helping greatly. Soon we have a beautiful long hall with an almost equally long table and a map, perfectly lit. Off the main hall is the hub for portals and on the other side of the table from the hub are the fake relic of Mianite, the real ones are still hidden. I look around the hall and smiles, “It’s no tree, but we are home.”

“Indeed.” Ianite states, looking at her brother’s relics.


	17. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara returns to the picture after she tracks down where her mother was last, an insane asylum. But things don't go as planned and her traitorous brother and Subjugator greet her. But something greets them right back.

POV- Liara  
I look around the vine covered, charred houses, I move carefully, running my fingers along a wall. I feel a surge of magic and I hear a faint voice, I approach the voice, “-did Embrera send us to the wrong town?” It’s Ianite and the Players, I step out of the tree line.

“If you were looking for me, you have the right town. Welcome to my birth town.”

Ianite turns to me and smirks softly, I watch her, “Liara, it’s good to see you are well. I’m sorry to ask, but can I leave the Players with you? I need to return to the Messenger.”

“That’s fine, farewell, great goddess.” She disappears and I narrow my eyes at where she just was, “Something is not right with her… but come. Let’s tour Moonbrooke.” I lead the crowd through the town towards my old home, “My town was one of the few Overworld towns that worshipped Ianite, we were founded by evolved Enders.” I approach a small house and stop, touching it, “This was my house.” I pause a moment, “My town was ravaged by the war, Enders took revenge on the descendants of the evolved. From what I was told, Mianite struck a deal with my mother, Kara Flander, after my father was slain in the war. All I have gathered from my travels is that my mother, or someone that claims to be her, is in a nearby asylum. I leave for it soon and since I have you all, let us go together. I’m still healing and if I’m attacked, I fear I will not make it. Will you accompany me?” They agree and follow me as I start to run, we exit the forest to a plains with a stone brick large square building, I slow and look at it, somethings seems off. “This place… unsettles me. Let’s get in and out, fast.” I’m followed in and we are met by a nurse immediately.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“I’m looking for someone by the name of Kara Loren Flander, I heard she is here.”

“Ah, yes. Kara is this way.” The nurse hurries off and the Players and I run to catch up. 

Words start to echo off the walls around us, “The Kings are gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester has come to play. The Kings are gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester is here to stay.” I shudder at it and a moment later it starts again. The nurse approached a room and knocks on the door, there is a brown haired woman on the on the bed rocking and muttering the rhyme.

“Kara, you have new guests.”

“New guests?” She has had other guests?”

“Before it was just a man in black armor under a hood, but a couple of days ago he brought a young boy that actually looked like you, now that I think of it.”

“Jake…then the armored man… Subjugator.” I growl softly. 

Kara’s voice interrupts us, “No, no, no. You can not name him Flurge. He will be mocked.” I looked over at my mother, “Then at least give him a normal middle name.” I tilt my head, “Yes, Jake is a good name. Flurge Jake Flander.” 

“That’s odd, she has never said anything beyond that rhyme.” The nurse states as Kara goes back to muttering, “Excuse me, I must go log this.” The nurse runs off and I slowly approach and kneel by Kara, taking her hand.

“Mother, Kara? It’s your daughter, Liara Kate.” 

The woman continues to not focus but her voice starts abruptly, “Liara was my mother’s name! You can’t stop me from naming my first daughter that. We agree, you get the boy and I get the girl.”

I frown, “I think it’s memories of the day we were born.” The woman looks at me but doesn’t focus on me and states suddenly.

“Liara! Jake! I know you can’t hear me, but your father was a brave man as I am a brave woman. I fear though, challenges will come. But you will have each other.”

I frown deeply and mutter, “To stab in the back…”

“Are you still salty about that?” I jump hearing my brother’s voice as the illusion fades, the woman melting into a void tendril that I jump away from and I see in the torch light Subjugator and Jake. The Players pull their weapons and surround me.

“You aren’t one for subtlety like I thought you were.” Subjugator remarks to Jake before turning to Liara, “Liara, Players, it’s good to see you still live. Have you thought more of my offer?”

I ignore Subjugator taking out my bow, “Prepare yourselves, I fear I led you into a trap.”

“C’mon sis, you heard mom.” 

I look at my twin, “So that was real.”

Subjugator moves a hand dismissively, “A retouched memory. But yes, all real. Your mother was in this asylum for ten years after she trusted Mianite you two. A mage Ender distorted her memory, I was one of the nurses that tended to her. The Enders were drawn to her and attacked the asylum. I was the only one to survive because Ebon willed it.”

“Good, I feared you were my father.” I state, glaring at the two.

“No, our ‘father’ was a sad excuse of a human being. The only reason he died was because he was so drunk that he thought a creeper was our mother.” He extends his hand to me, “Come, sister, we are all that’s left of our family. The Trio killed our mother. We’ll take them down.” Subjugator simply eyes me.

I look at my brother’s hand before looking at him, anger in my eyes, “No, Ebon’s power grab killed our parents. And now I see you are lusting for that same power. Players prepare to defend yourself.” 

Subjugator keeps looking at me, “Minions, attack. I want them all to kneel before death.” We ready, but nothing comes in. “Minions!” Still nothing. “Where are my minions?!” Subjugator growls out, losing his normally calm demeanor.

Purple magic starts to appear around the two void minions, “Dead, just like you .”

“Retreat!” Shadows envelop the two as Subjugator growls.

The voice from before states, “And they can stay out. Now, Liara Kate, why are you here?”

“I apologize for our intrusion. I was fooled by an illusion.” I state looking to the hooded woman that just entered the room. Players slowly lower their weapons, some seem disappointed.

“I noticed.” She starts.

“Who are you?”

“Surely, you must have a safer place to talk than this.” 

I blink and clear my throat, “Right, everyone come close. Are you sure you want to come with us?”

“Yes.” I can hear a faint smile. I activate a rune that Messenger made just before I left, and we appear in the rebuilding Helvetia. “Been a long time since I’ve been here. It’s good to see Helvetia still stands.”

“Still stands?” 

The woman takes off her hood, the dark brown with a line of black hair meets me, “Grand Magnum Kara, Grand Master of Ordo Magnus and last pure Thaumaturge. Also, your mother.” I look startled and run to her, engulfing her in a hug. She curls her arms around me, returning the hug.

I hear footsteps approach us before Messenger’s voice joins the steps, “A very pleasant surprise. Welcome back, Players let’s leave these two to catch up as you tell me the tale.” Messenger leads the Players away and Kara holds me tight, I tear up.

“It’s okay ow. We’ll save your brother and the world.” Kara whispers in my hair.


	18. Messenger and the Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger goes to bring the Players to the realm, completing the cycle.
> 
> A/N: This was a filler chapter to fill in the fact that Lorekeeper brought the Players to the realm, but then doesn't seem to have a recollection of them at the first meeting. Ah, dimensional travel, messes with the timelines sometimes. This was also not meant to be shown to the Players.

POV-Messenger  
I look at the note, frowning at the letters, the familiar writing. I take a breath and focus on the gem around my neck, “Okay, let’s finish the paradox.” I focus on the words Lorekeeper wrote me and I suddenly am hovering over a small dome not too dissimilar to the Spawn dimension of the world. I look through another’s eyes, ‘Lilai?’

She stumbles in her flight, ‘Uh, hello?’ She asks.

‘Do not be afraid. My name is Messenger, Lorekeeper sent me to help aid you all.’

‘The girl that came through Vana?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good, because darkness is closing in fast. Here. I’ll back off and allow you to project.’ I feel her mentally step aside and I push myself and I control her body. 

I fly to the large ship, meeting the man in the red mask, “Matty I presume?”

“Messenger?” He asks in a British accent.

“Yes.”

“Oh, it’s good to hear from you.” A robot and a blonde-haired man in a red coat fly to us.   
Soon a female with blonde hair and an adventurer gear flies down to us, “You took your time.” The woman says with a smile.

Realization slowly passes my borrowed face, “L-Lorekeeper?”

“Aye.”

“You live?”

“Weak, but yes, I still live. Now hurry up and guide these people away from here.”

A man in a black shadow appears behind her, “Lorekeeper… you shouldn’t be here… I’ll punish you later.” Black magic assaults the blonde girl and two overlapping voices yell out in pain, Matty catches the girl as she falls unconscious. The black shadow, Ebon, disappears and Players start running through potals to hold him off from assaulting and casting me away like he did Lorekeeper.

“Come, we don’t have much time.” The blonde man says, ushering the robot, Matty with the girl, and myself onto the ship. I run to the front of the ship and start to create runes and spread them magically around the ship. Matty and the robot, Caleb Lilai supplies, create the map. The blonde man, Labmonkey as Lilai informs me, tends to the blonde female before him, Caleb, and Matty start teleporting The Players to the ship and I summon all my magic, and Lilai’s and send the ship off towards the correct dimension. I feel Matty, Caleb, and Labmonkey replace my magic as I use up all mine and am forcefully separated from Lilai. I fall from the chair in the Bunker and Liara runs over to me and helps me breath again.

“It’s done. The cycles complete.” I breath slowly as my magic starts to recharge from the runes in the room.

“And?”

“Lorekeeper is alive.”


	19. Allies in Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger, Kara, and Liara all set out to gather more allies as well as Dianite's relics. Messenger returns to Dianite's Keep to try and calm down the angered son. Kara takes a trip to the lost Coven and gains allies in the form of anthropomorphic animals and evolved endermen. And Liara is sent to the last magic order, the Blood Mages, and gets more than what she bargained for.
> 
> A/N: This is also yet another long chapter, and the Coven is a reference to the fact that Realm of Mianite (the first iteration of EnderPlay's Mianite packs) had Witchery in it but with the update to Mianite Reborn we got rid of it due to many issues. So that is why the Coven is in ruins. Also yes, I did run out of names, the Sanguine Order's names are completely from the Thebian Minotaur legend.

Part 1- POV Messenger  
I watch the Players slowly appear after I summoned them, “Good to see you again.” Liara and Kara join in behind me as I continue, “I have been deciphering Dianite’s journal, but it’s locked. Ianite is busy with Helvetia right now so I’ll be leading part of the next mission. I will be leading some back to the Nether, to fix our relations with Dianite’s son, Daniel.”

“I’ll be going to the Sanguine.” Liara states.

“And I’ll be going to visit my old friends in the Coven.” Kara states.

“Please choose who you’ll go with and we’ll head out soon.” I remark. Kara hugs her daughter before collecting her group and teleporting away. Liara smiles and lead sher group off to the gates to meet the fairies. I look to my group and nod, summoning my magic and teleporting us to Dianite’s castle again. “Thank you for backing me up, Players. I feel this will be tense.” 

Daniel approaches the group with two pigmen on either side of him, “You steal from my father and dare show your face again? Tell me why I shouldn’t have you executed.”

I look at him and recite the ancient rite, “We seek an audience with the current lord of the castle.”

Daniel seems to grind his teeth but sighs, “Guards, guide them to the throne room.” The flanking pigment move and flank our group before Daniel takes point and guides us to the familiar throne room, he stands four steps up and looks down at us, “You have called for sanctuary for five minutes. Speak.”

I speak humbly, but quickly, “Lord Daniel, part of our quest is blocked from us. The only way to open it is you.” I hold up the journal.

Daniel tilts his head, “Clarify.” 

I open the journal and read, “’Messenger, I know who you are only from my visions, but I know what you seek to achieve. I have locked my journal because for you to achieve the correct ending, you need my son. I need you to protect him until it’s his time. The darkness enveloping the world will seek to corrupt him. I trust you to protect him, but he does not trust easy. He must sit on the throne and all will be revealed. Best wishes, Dianite. You are our only hope.’ It’s a letter to me, written by your father in his journal before I was even made.” I look at him expectantly.

“You want me to sit on my father’s throne because you read something from his journal?” Daniel narrows his eyes and looks at the throne, “Alright, I’ll sit on the throne.”

I blink surprised, “Really?”

Daniel looks at us, “No. Guards!” Pigmen surround us, and I sigh.

“This is going about as well as I expected.”

The butler, Joennes, approaches us, “My lord, allow me to retrieve your father’s journal.”

“No, I shall.”

“I insist, my lord.”

I touch the gem around my throat and look at Joennes, I see the faint darkness, “Lord Daniel, Joennes is not on your side anymore.”

“He stole from your castle and now he speaks ill of me.”

Daniel watches Joennes before starting to walk down, “Messenger…”

Pigmen stop him, as Joennes continues, “I will not allow you to be tricked by these so-called heroes. Guards, slay them!” 

Daniel tries to counter order, “Hold your weapons!” but he’s ignored.

“Defend yourselves!” I yell as I pull my sword off my back and fight my way towards Daniel. Daniel takes two swords from seemingly no where and fights the guards holding him.

“Stand down. In my father’s name, stand down!”

I look at Joennes who is approaching me with glowing purple eyes, “Daniel! Joennes!” Daniel looks over and seems to attach the ends of his swords together and lets off a shot of his new bow at Joennes. It hits true and he stumbles back, holding the arrow in him.

“The Void will consume you all!” He yells as darkness moves around him and he disappears, as he does the pigment stop attacking and look around confused. 

I take a breath, “That escalated.” 

Daniel looks at his bow and fixed the hanging leather back onto the grip, “You warned me, before he attacked. Look I still don’t fully trust you, but I trust my father so, let me do what he said.” Daniel ascend the podium and eyes the throne before sitting on it. A small bit of magic hums in the air as I sheath my sword on my back and the guards disperse to their posts, a deep voice suddenly echoes around the room.

“The Kings are gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester has come to play. The Kings are gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester is here to stay. Such a silly rhymn.”

Joennes’ voice echoes around, “My lord?”

I frown, ‘Dianite?’ The first voice starts again.

“Yes, yes. Prepare my spare armor and battle axe.” There is a pause before he starts again, “Daniel, Joennes is away now. I know you will find this when it’s time. I told you one of my many fates. The war ravaged the lands and I left you in the safety of Joennes, but he is power hungry. I fear that this dark god will corrupt him. You have your own judgement, but the man that holds my journal can be trusted. I have seen many outcomes and most end in darkness. But remember what I always said. And Daniel, I love you. I will see you soon.” The voice fades and Daniel seems to be trying to reign in his emotions, he is still young after all.

“The darkness shall reveal the light. It’s part of one of his prophecies, one he started spreading. I never really understood it.”

“One translation is that no matter how dark it gets, there will always be light…”

“But?”

“I think it’s literal this time. I need the rest of the prophecy to discern it…”

“Well it’s not here, and I cannot leave the castle as it is right now.”

“I understand, I will see if our allies will aid in your fortifications.” 

Daniel stands and walks down, “Thank you, Messenger.” He goes to kneel but I stop him, “But-“

“All of us are equal. No one is above anyone. We fight Ebon, so we do it all together where we are stronger.”

A deep voice that makes me shiver fills the room, “Amusing sentiment.” Daniel pulls his bow and aims at the floating figure; I take my sword and face the Void God. He floats with shadows constantly flowing and out of his robe and piercing, unblinking, orange eyes look at Daniel. 

“Ebon!” I growl.

“Oh please, you cannot harm me, I just wished to see why Joennes failed to retrieve the journal. It appears your group is a hydra, cut off one head, another grows.”

I tighten my grip, “If you hurt Lorekeeper, I swear.”

He laughs, “She’s more valuable alive and unharmed to me. But she is enjoying her time in the darkness.” I growl angrily, but Ebon simply looks from me to Daniel, “But Princeling, will you really swear your loyalty to this broken man and his rag tag group. Or will you join me and feel the everlasting power of the Void?” Before I can even look at him, I hear a twang from a bow and an arrow flies through the heart of the robed darkness. “I see, then I will see you beg before I devour you. Farewell, son of Dianite.” Ebon melds into the darkness again.

I look to Daniel, ‘You follow us?”

“You will help me get my father back. So what would you have Dianite’s Guard do?”

“Unlock the journal and I’ll see where it leads us next.” I hold out the journal and Daniel doesn’t hesitate before he places his hand on the journal opens and shimmers red. I open the book to the new pages and skim it really fast, “Daniel…” I wave my hand over the book before sending a rune flying to the open area near us. A vision of the Nether God and the butler pigman appear, walking.

“Prepare the Guards. I’ll be leaving soon.” Joennes bows and hurries off. The NetherGod looks around, “Captain Kuai.”

A pigman walks out from the darkness and bows, he looks like a battle hardened general pigman, “Yes, my lord?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Sorry, Dianite.”

“Did you hide what I asked?”

“Yes, I split your bow in two. Miar and Nihil.”

“And my de Prophetia?”

“Safe in Eois, disguised in the museum.”

“Good, good.” There is a pause before Kuai talks again.

“I must ask something.”

“Go on.”

“Why did you bring me back? You sacrificed a great part of your power before the battle with your brother.”

“My son needs a guardian I trust. You, my old friend, are that as I have foreseen Joennes betraying us.”

“So, what shall I do?”

“I will freeze you in time-“ 

The magic cuts out as the general pigman walks up, “Until the time is right. Hello, Lord Daniel.”

“Kuai!” Daniel runs and hugs his old friend. I watch him but say nothing and close the book.

Kuai nods to me, “Messenger, pleasure to meet you. You seem hesitant, but I understand. I will explain my story to you another time for now I must aid Daniel in refortifying and rewarding.”

“I understand.” I state.

“I will send a trustworthy emissary soon.”

“We are in Helvetia, and the Players will love to help around later.”

“Good, we’ll establish a portal soon.” I bow to them and they return the bow. I activate my magic and the Players and I disappear from the Nether, new knowledge in hand. 

Part 2- Kara  
I and mu group of Players arrive in a tree line, “I used to have friends in the Coven, let us see what remains.” As we approach a small clearing, I frown, “Oh my Gods… it was destroyed…” I look at the once proud castle, nothing more than base fortifications left of the destroyed building.

“Unfortunately, it was, yes.” A voice states and I turn to meet the anthropomorphic tiger.

“And who are you?”

“Pa’Sami , My village is not too far from here and I pass these ruins when I go for supplies.”

“There are still villages out here?”

“Only mine and the village of the exilium.”

“The exiled?”

“Come, it is easier to show than to explain.” The tiger turns and moves on, a bag in his paws. I follow with the Players in tow. “Why are you out here, anyway, hardly seems time to sight-see.” He motions to the eternal darkness.

“We are collecting Dianite’s relics, or the part that was given to the Coven. We are trying to bring back the brothers.”

Pa’Sami nods slowly, “The Pa’a has foreseen this, so we do not fear you or this darkness. Afterall, the darkness shall reveal the light.”

“I hear that everywhere, why?”

“It was one of Dianite’s prophecies, but he only revealed that line.”

I frown, thinking of the prophecies, “Lovely.”

We approach a wooden fort wall and Pa’Sami holds up his paw for us to stop before stating loudly, “Tranquillitas Animi.”

“Pace Concesor. Pa’Sami, you are early today and you brought friends.”

“Yes, these heroes are after Dianite’s relics.” I bow my head as the door is opened and we are waved in, I see many evolved Enderman and even a couple of evoloved other monsters, but I turn to the first Enderman.

“I am Kara, old Grand Magnum of the Ordo Magnus. These are the Players.” I introduce.

“My name is not easily translated to your tongue, but I am called Be’an’i by the Crooked Claw traders. It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“I will accompany shortly, for now I must trade.” Pa’Sami bows and moves away as we follow Be’an’i through the village, many of the inhabitants looking over and staring at me. As we pass an inn with a group of friends seem to be playing a game with a twenty-sided dice and arguing while grinning. We move to a large hut and Be’an’i enters, we follow.

“Senior Elite K’iav does not speak your tongue, but he understands it. I will translate.” The elder enderman clicks and growls, “He welcomes you to his village and he sees your lineage, Kara.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Senior Elite.” I state bowing my head.

“I explained what you are here for, but he is hesitant.”

I bow at the hip, “My friends are from a far away land that was ravaged by Ebon. They followed someone’s magic to our realm to survive, the magic of a powerful mage by the name of Lorekeeper. She has guided them and with their help we possess the spell book and armor of Mianite. Myself and two other sub-leaders, my daughter and Lorekeeper’s Champion, are on an expedition to retrieve Dianite’s relics and free him and his brother to end this darkness.” 

Pa’Sami walks in quietly as the Senior Elite laughs softly, “He likes your attitude and if you fight Ebon then he has authorized our aid. But the Crooked Claw also has to authorize their aid.”

“Crooked Claw?”

“My clan. Thank you, Senior Elite and Be’an’i, I will bring your notice to Paw’ni.”

“I will accompany as the designated authorized.” Pa’Sami bows to the elder enderman and I do as well before we leave and start to move back towards the Coven ruins. We walk in silence for a little, before Pa’Sami speaks up.

“Pa is a warrior title among my people. Paw are our leaders and P are the common folk.”

“I read about your culture and heard tails from the ones that studied with us, but we never learned the name of the clans.”

“Yes, some left to find a cure.”

“A cure?”

“Our leaders have a curse upon them. They fall deadly in a couple of years after their reign and slowly suffer until they pass on.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” We walk into a jungle village, many anthropomorphic animals linger and watch us as we move to a large temple that looks similar to a mayan temple. We approach and the guards eye us but let us pass. “We are a mixed group of Ani-people, some are left over lycans from the Coven.”

“I can see that, it is amazing.”

“We’ve kept the peace, but I fear it won’t last long.”

“Your leader’s health is failing?”

“We have two candidates for leadership, but both have pros and cons.”

“Let us see if I can help extend your current leader’s life.”

Pa’Sami nods and enters a bed chamber, “Paw’Liv, honored one. You have guests.”

The crocodile man looks up from a scroll, I can see a dark purple gash on his arm, but I state nothing as the crocodile starts to speak, “Let them approach.” He walks out from behind the table and I walk forward and bow.

“Lady Kara and the Players.” Pa’Sami introduces.

“It is an honor to meet you, Paw’Liv. May I speak freely?”

“Please.”

“I am Kara, old Grand Magnum of the Ordo Magnus. You have a very bad case of Warp. It’s evident on your skin.” I motion to the gash, “I can try and heal you. But I do no have the supplies.”

“It was a joint effort. A witch and a thaumaturge cursed all leaders from jealousy and rage. We would not trade our rare herbs with them. But if you can help it would be appreciated.”

I nod and look at the Players, “Return to the Coven ruins. All witches have hidden cabinets, bring me everything you can.”

“Not much is left.”

“Then the Players can go kill the nearby bandits I saw evidence of. I’m sure they are itching for a fight.”

“Be’an’i and I will accompany them.” Pa’Sami states.

Pa’Liv looks at me before stopping the warrior with a nod, “Pa’Sami.”

“Yes, honored one.”

“You have authorization.”

“Yes, honored one.” The tiger, enderman, and the Players leave as I help the Paw to his bed and begin weaving magic to stem the poison. I work in silence for a little before the leader speaks up.

“I smell our lineage.”

“Yes, my mother’s grandmother was half ender.”

“Do you have anything from it?”

“No, just extended life. Just like my children.”

“I see. Have you told them?”

“I..” I sigh, “Have not been around long enough?”

“Busy?”

“Mianite’s scout then in hiding and an asylum.”

“You were his scout?”

“Yes.”

“So you discovered Ebon’s treachery.”

“Yes, though I didn’t have a name for him.”

“You are a rare woman.”

“Thank you.” I suddenly feel magic and watch a faint red line follow a pattern up a far wall.

“It’s been released. They will return soon.”

“The relic is here?”

“One of two.”

“Your two villages are sly.”

Liv smiles softly, “Yes we are. I pledge our aid to your cause.”

“Thank you, honored one.”

“Please call me Liv.”

“Of course, Liv.” Soon the clanking of armor alerts us to the return of the Players and authorized men. They start piling up supplies they gathered near me, “Welcome back, friends.” I start mixing bottles with my magic as I continue t focus on stemming the warp already in his body. Soon a small bowl hover over to me, I’ve been ignoring the conversation up until now as I pour the mixed bottle into the bowl. I slowly start to pour the liquid over the open wound on Liv and recite, “Et dimittis in maledictionem super mortuo dum Curvo Capsule. (I release the long dead curse from the Crooked Claw).” The gash glows a soft purple before harshly glowing maroon and it fades revealing that the gash is gone.

“Grand Master, thank you, I feel stronger already. Come, let us get what you came for.” Liv states standing.

“I will see you all back at Exilium.” Be’an’i bows before he moves off. Pa’Sami goes to help Paw’Liv, but he waves off the tiger before he guides us up the temple further.

“Welcome to the Shrine of the Agile.” Liv states as he enters a room that hosts a shrine. Within the shrine are plate boots locked in a case on a table, Liv walks forward and opens the case handing the boots to me, I take them as Liv smiles at me, “I trust you to keep these safe. Pa’Sami, you will be our emissary.”

“Yes, honored one.”

“We are in debt to you, Kara, hopefully we will be able to pay it soon.” Liv smiles.

“All I ask is that you come when called upon.” I smile back.

“Our warriors and magic wielders are at your disposal.”

“Thank you.”

“I will meet you at your town, I must gather some of my items.”

“Of course, come Players to the Exilium.” I bow to Liv and he bows his head. I move the Players out and through the town, everyone cheers at us as it seems news has spread fast about what I have done. We move fast to the Exilium with no problems and soon appear at the gates again, but this time they are open.

Be’an’i meets us, “Good to see you again. K’iav has asked me to guide you to the shrine.”

“Please, lead.” 

As we begin to walk, Be’an’i speaks again, “You have Ender in your lineage.”

“Correct, my grandmother was part Ender.”

“Long life for you then.”

“Correct though I’m not sure about my children.”

“It’ll show in time.” We ascend a large tree and we move into a small building atop. Inside Kiav stands near a shrine. K’iav clicks and screeches Be’an’i translates, “He welcomes you back and to the Shrine of Knowledge.” I bow my head in thanks before K’iav takes the helmet off the pedestal and holds it out to me. I take it as Be’an’i states, “He asks you to protect it. And asks you to accept me as your Exilium emissary.”

“We accept both and the Players will be around to help, if you need them.” K’iav nods before walking off.

“I need to collect some final things, but then I’ll go to your town.”

“Of course, we’ll see you soon. Players let’s return to Helvetia.” I activate my magic and teleport us home.

Part 3- Liara  
We appear outside of a large, formal, castle. Well more of a fort than a castle, but its half built into the side of a mountain. “It’s not a mystery why I was chosen for this one, Messenger and my mother are both queasy at the sight of blood.” A guard quickly meets us.  
“Who are you?”

“Liara Flander and the Players. We wish to talk to your leader.”

The guard eyes us, “It is you… and the Messenger?”

“Off…on another task…” I say suspiciously.

“Shame, you will have to do.” Guards quickly surround us, the Players ready for a fight but I see we are outnumbered. I motion for them to lower their weapons. “Take them to the cage. I’ll inform the Father.” The guards herd us to a large cage with one other occupant. 

As we are pushed in, I mumble, “That was unexpected.” Soon a man in a black and red cloak, regal clothes, and slicked black hair that is obviously dyed by ink soon approaches the Cage. I look at the vampire wannabe.

“This must be a mistake.”

“So you aren’t here to collect the armor of Dianite, reclaim the brothers, and defeat Ebon?”

“I…well I guess you aren’t mistaken.”

“I am Blood Father Minothar. And although Ebon is not my favored god, he is better than the Trio. They were the ones that banned our magic until this war made us rise back up. Under Ebon we were allowed to expand our art and he even provided us monsters to power our altars. So, Liara Flander, give me a good reason I shouldn’t sacrifice you on one of our altars?” My face falls, and I stay quiet. “That’s what I thought, Blood Sister Em, and Blood Brother Chris will come retrieve you for sacrifice soon.” He leaves with a flare of his cape.

“Wow, dramatic.” I look at the Players, “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this. Seems this is the end of the lines.”

“Seems hardly like something to beat yourself up about.” The other occupant stats.

I look to her, “Who are you?”

“Ex-Blood Sister Thesea. I spoke against Minoi, Ebon’s emissary here in the castle. He ‘observes’ to make sure we don’t get out of line.”

I furrow my brow, concerned, “So, all are lost to Ebon’s corruption?”

“Not all, some seek a way out from the Void God’s gaze.”

“We can help, these Players are good at blood magic.”

Thesea looks over the Players with doubt, “Liara-.”

“Do you want our help or not?” Thesea narrows her eyes at me but seems to bite her tongue and nods. “Okay, can you get the Players out?”

“Guide them with your plan that I can see you have formulated.”

“How did you-you know what, never mind. What about you?”

“You need a distraction, don’t you?”

She looks at me with a new admiration before turning to the Players, “I’m going to guide you out and you are going to become ‘Blood Babies’, recruits. You’ll present at the ceremony and we’ll strike Minothar and Minoi there.”

“Ceremony?”

“Minothar and Minoi will want to have a spectacle for the death of a resistance leader.”

“Good, I’ll see you all soon then. Don’t let me die, please.” Thesea nods before opening a hatch and the Players follow her down. I sit against the Cage, thinking. 

A dark voice creeps into my head, ‘Liara…’

I shiver and look around, ‘Ebon, I assume.’

‘You would be correct…’

‘Unless you are surrendering and returning Lorekeeper then I have no words to spare you.’

‘So rude, maybe I’ll teach you manners when you join me in the void…’

‘I will never join you willingly.’

‘Your brother did…’

‘I am not my brother.’

‘I’ll see you soon, Liara. That’s a promise…’ I glare at the floor.

“You heard him.” I look up and see a man in a gold lined red robe.

“Minoi, I assume.”

“Correct, but you did hear him. Our lord.”

“Your lord.”

“He did say you were feisty. Like a firecracker.”

“Are you here to just taunt me?”

“No, I came to see the great heroes I heard so much about. But it seems we need to heighten security.”

“Nah, they just went for a simple walk, they will be back soon.”

“Then we will go for a walk of our own. Em, Chris.” Two Sanguine walk over and open the Cage, Em grabbing my arm and hauling me up before guiding me out. The woman has a purple coat with a penguin on the back and her mint hair encircles her face, while the man has a long black coat. Minoi leads the two and myself towards a large group surrounding an equally large altar. I see Minothar ahead of me and I spy Thesea and the Players. I walk with my head high and follow Minoi up.

“Behold, family, this is one of the leaders of the rebels that wish to free the Trio and displace Ebon. Today we sacrifice her.” Minothar says with a grand wave of his arms.

“No, we will not.” Minoi states calmly.

“Do not undermine me, Minoi, you are a guest here.”

“Lord Ebon wants her alive, the Players that you lost can be sacrificed when found.”

Minothar narrows his eyes but nods, “Blood Babies, please follow me.” Minothar guides the Players away leaving Thesea, myself, and Minoi and the rest of the blood family. Thesea pulls out a blade and starts to move up towards us when Minothar returns with the Players.

“Minothar, I see now you betray our lord.” Minoi states.

“What do you mean?

“You plot against me, I hear the whispers from the shadows.” He takes out his sword and swings at Liara, Thesea swings out and deflects it. Soon Ebon followers start to attack the Players. “You will regret your decision, Blood Father.” Minoi disappears into the shadows, but not before throwing his sword at the tower Minothar was just in.

“No! The orb!” The sword flies into the tower and an explosion rocks the castle, “Everybody out!” Everyone starts to flee, and I grab Thesea and make her run too. As we make it out with Minothar behind us the door frame collapses, Thesea helps Minothar up.

“Well that was a mess.” I remark, checking on the Players.

Minothar looks at those who survived, “We lost many today…”

“We can rebuild.” Thesea says and Minothar nods before he holds out an orb to me, I take it, “Dianite’s armor.”

“Come to Helvetia with me, I can see if they will allow you to set up outside of the walls, they need all the protection they can get.”

“Thank you, that would be lovely.”

“Alright, hold tight everyone.” I activate the rune and connect it to everyone around me, and we disappear.

Part 4- 3rd Person  
Kara appears with her Players and the group disperses as Kara moves to the war room. Liara and her large group appears next. Minothar, Thesea, and she meet with Abigail and speak. While they talk Messenger and his group appears. The Players disperse and Messenger heads to the war room, soon Liara joins them as the Players help the Sanguine set up outside of Helvetia. “So, all successful?” Messenger asks. Liara nods and gives him the orb.

“Indeed.” Kara states, handing over the helm and boots. They armor glows a faint red, as the chest plate and leggings escape the orb.

“Good, go rest. We’ll plan our next move soon.” The ladies disperse and Messenger creates fakes and disappears to hide the real armor.


	20. The Rogue and the Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake sneaks into Lorekeeper's cell to speak with her while Ebon is not paying attention. He pays the ultimate price.

POV- Jake  
I feel for the presence of Ebon before I quickly move to the dilapidated prison, moving to the correct cell and slipping in. I hear whimpering and I frown at the blonde woman in front of me, all pretense of strength gone, like her maroon hood. I touch her shoulder and she jumps, I lower a pouch to her. She opens it and lets the faintly glowing dust illuminate her vision, letting her relax, “Lorekeeper?”

“Jake…”

“They got Dianite’s son on their side, the Sanguine, Exilium, and Crooked Claw as well.”

“Good…”

“They also have the armor as well.”

“So, Miar is next?”

“Miar and Nihil.”

“And Ebon and Subjugator?”

“Planning on something with my sister and Messenger.”

“Have they told you?”

“Mathias? Yes. He’s not the same man.”

“Good to hear.”

“Are you strong enough?”

“No, I won’t be for a while.”

“You will have to be. It’s almost time.”

“Already?”

“Yes.”

A dark tendril swims into the cell and Ebon’s voice booms into the room, “Jake! Your interaction with the mage is not allowed!” The tendril wraps around me and starts to squeeze me.

“Lorekeeper!” I shout in fear. She looks at me worried and I nod softly at her. She musters a smile and digs in the pouch as more tendrils flow into the room. She pulls out the rune I hid and activates it, she vanishes, dropping the pouch and glowstone dust scatters everywhere.

“You…betrayed me, Jake. I promised you everything. Now. I’ll show you the price of betrayal.” I’m pulled, struggling, out of the room and to the Subjugator’s office. He looks up from his paperwork.

“My lord?”

“He’s betrayed the void. Teach him to never do so again. He’s been giving the mage glow dust.”

Subjugator shakes his head in disappointment, “Of course, my Lord.” Subjugator walks and takes me from the tendril. He guides me to a dark torture room, “Let’s see how fast you break.” His hands glow with purple magic and it seems to glow under the eye patch. For a second, I swear I see blue magic before darkness clouds my vision and I scream in pain.


	21. Daniel and the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger returns to Dianite's Keep to speak with Kuai and Daniel about his past and Lorekeeper's goals. They exchange tales and information, gaining trust between them.

POV- Messenger  
I nod to Liara and she nods back, I start up my magic and I appear outside of Dianite’s Castle, the pigmen look at me, but don’t stop me as I approach. Kuai comes out and meets me, “Messenger, good to see you again. I see you received my note.”

“I did is this a good time?”

“It is, come, Daniel is in the study.” He motions slightly and I follow with a nod. He guides me through the castle, Players are around helping repair the castle, train the pigmen, and protect from spirits. “Your Players have been most helpful, we are almost back to full strength.” Kuai states as he lets us into the study. I close the door behind us and bow my head to Daniel.

“Messenger, it’s good to see you!” Daniel smiles, closing the book he was reading.

“It’s good to see you too, Daniel. Have things been well, no more visits from Ebon?”

“Things have been well, and no Ebon.”

“Good, to hear.”

“Daniel, I invited him over to share stories.” Kuai states.

“Good, good. Please sit, I believe we have some stories to share. I wish to learn about Lorekeeper and you probably want to learn about us.” Daniel smiles.

“Sounds fair.” I sit and so do the other two, “Shall I start since I am the guest?”

“If you wish.” Kuai waves for him to continue.

“Lorekeeper is a powerful mage, not from this world. She came here escaping another world in her home, a tower disguised as a large tree. Unfortunately, Ebon broke through enough of his seals and he attacked us at the tree. All we saw while fleeing was the tree being impaled by a few tendrils and her shouting in fear. I only learned she was alive at the same time you did. But hearing what Ebon said about her. I believe he is going to use her as a physical host.”

“He’s a god. She’s that powerful?” Kuai frowns.

“He believes so.” Kuai frowns deeper and looks at Daniel as he eyes me suspiciously.

“I was an Overworld denizen, but at the start of the God War my parents were expecting me, a couple of years after I was born our town was ravaged and my parents were forced into the Nether. Upon entering we were attacked by spirits and ghosts. My father defended us until Dianite’s Guard came, Kuai in lead.” Daniel explains, looking at his hands.

“Upon seeing us, they got more aggressive. I guided the family best I could, taking many hits but the father fell first, then the mother. She made me promise to get her ‘Little Daniel’ to safety as she fell. I took him in my bleeding arms and the last of the guards protected me as I ran for the castle. I made it inside to Joennes and passed him the baby as I fell to the ground and surrendered to my wounds. But as you saw, I was not meant to rest eternally. And now I am back, doing my duty.” Kuai explains, smiling at me and Daniel.

“Good to hear.” I nod.

“What of you, Messenger, what’s your story?” Daniel asks, looking at me with a tilted head.

“I only became Messenger with the help of Lorekeeper, after I tried to kill her. She still gave me a chance. My birth name is Mathias Salderan.” I continue explaining my story to them well into the next hour.


	22. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger travels with the goddess Lady Ianite to Eois and they come to some conclusions. Liara travels to Miar to investigate for Dianite's bow string and she learns some startling information. Kara takes her group to Nihil and joins up with some lost friends and gains knowledge that was best left hidden.
> 
> A/N: This is THE longest chapter in the series. I have no regrets. Yes, there are references in this chapter to YouTubers but they all act out of character from their normal self cause of creative freedom. This was the chapter that the Players were to be informed about Lorekeeper being alive. Miar is based off of Divinity's Reach from Guild Wars 2 if you need a visual, just with less districts.

POV- Messenger  
Kara is off summoning the Players as I watch Ianite. “Messenger, we are on the same side. I just want to do more than rebuild a town.” 

Liara clears her throat as the Players approach, “Players! Hello!” 

I look away from the goddess to the Players, “Hello, friends. Today we will be going out in three groups again. We are on the home stretch of getting the last of Dianite’s relics. Liara will be going to the grand city of Miar.”

“Are you sure I should be leading?”

I smile at her, “I have faith in you, even if you don’t have faith in yourself.”

“You sound like Lorekeeper.” She grins at me.

“She sounds smart.” Kara nudges her daughter.

“Kara, you will be going to Nihil. It’s changed so be careful.” I continue.

“Sounds fun.”

“Ianite and I will be going to Eois.”

“Last I saw it was a bustling port town.” Ianite remarks.

“We’ll see, Players you know what to do. Each group will leave soon.” I nod.

“Good luck, everyone.” Liara states. We all wait a moment before I nod to Ianite and she teleports us away to a hill, I look down at the battered and weathered town. The darkness falling into the sea, some of the buildings collapsing or collapsed. 

“Oh my, this is no longer a bustling port town.” Ianite remarks.

“It doesn’t look like it has been for a while. Let’s go down to that grabeyard and let’s see who the most recent death is.”

“Why?” Ianite asks.

“I need to update the records of Helvetia.”

“Okay.” She seems to hesitantly state. I watch her a moment before guiding everyone down to the collapsed church and graveyard. I start to look at the graves. 

“Many are water eroded or destroyed but there are a few here. One ninety… one eighty.. two hundred…” I stop and stare at a grave.

“What?” Ianite asks.

“’Professor E. Henderson, your journey was long but it’s time for your rest now. November 29th 200- April 30th, 280’.”

“So?”

“If he died a little under seven-hundred years ago, why are we still meeting him? I fear our adventure with him have been really with a disguised Ebon.”

“Oh my.” I continue to walk.

“Seems the town has been dead for at least one hundred years; the last grave was just before the year eight hundred. Okay, let’s continue and find the historical society.” Ianite nods and leads us into town, we travel carefully, and she finally motions to a building.

“That one. Go in, I’ll make sure the area doesn’t collapse.”

I walk into the building, “Something’s off with her, she should know about Eois. She’s been traveling since the God Wars seven hundred years ago.” I move to a small archive and start flipping through, “This was the headquarters of the ‘Champions’. A group that was against Ebon nearly two hundred years ago. Here’s the last record, ‘We have failed. We found Lady Ianite, but the tendrils took her as the Crimson Cult kept us at bay. We have hidden the de Prophetia as a statue, maybe someone will be able to save us all. But for now, we must hide, Calia died today, last descendant of Professor Henderson, our founder. And with the last hope dying, the darkness will reveal the light.’ Where is Ianite.” I growl, pulling my sword off my back.

Just as I ask she walks into the building, “Okay, all good, did you find it?”

I look at her and she raises a brow at me, “There are legends that say you can slow down time, why didn’t you do that and save Lorekeeper?”

“I had just done a large teleport, I was spent.”

“You teleported again only moments later.”

“I was better?”

I catch the questioning tone, “Who are you?”

“Ianite, Messenger, you know this.”

“I’ve been a fool. Lorekeeper warned me but I was too blind. Where are Lorekeeper and Ianite?” I raise my sword at her.

Her face shifts from worried to a sneer, “What did the archive say? That Ianite was taken? On that day I was chosen by my Lord Ebon to learn everything about Ianite. Lord Ebon bestowed me some of his power to make it believable, I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Ianite will be sacrificed and Lorekeeper will be the perfect host. He’ll consume the world… shame you won’t see it. Attack… feed the Void!”

“Players, find the statue if you can’t fight. Everyone else, defend them!”

“You will be one of the most delicious morsels for Ebon…” ‘Ianite’ takes out a bladed bo staff and attacks me. I defend myself as Crimson Cult and Voidlings come into the building. Players start searching or defending, some start to attack forming portals. I continue to defend against the false goddess. Soon the last portal falls and the fake Ianite takes a massive sing and hits me in the side, I yell in pain but I swing and knock her to the ground with a massive wound across her stomach. She laughs, “I, Ebrecka, send you to the Void.”

“I’ll send you first.” I breath heavily, holding my side, “Where are they?”

She coughs a laugh, “I’ll never tell you… but you are too late anyway… farewell brother.”

I glare at her as I drink a potion, “Your brother died a long time ago. Players did you find the statue?” One holds it to me, and I nod as I take it, preparing to teleport the group.

Part 2- Liara  
I take a deep breath as we appear a short distance away from the large walled city, we can hear the music and festivities from where we are, “Looks like we made it to Miar.”

“More guests for the festival?” A female asks to my left, I look at her.

“Festival?”

“The festival of the gods! You must be new.”

“We are just passing through. I am Liara and these are-..”

The girl’s face lightens up and she interrupts me, “The Players! It’s an honor to meet you all! Welcome to Miar! I am Xarris.”

“Pleasure, can you explain the festival to me?”

She motions up to the four banners that frame the arch that leads into the city, “The Festival of the Gods celebrates the God Wars. Miar is unique, we are the only city that allows free practice of all four gods. Well, as long as it’s in their respective districts and not the neutral zones.”

“Interesting…”

“Each year we dedicate a week of honor to the God Wars.” She looks at me curiously, “If you aren’t here for the fiestival, why are you here?”

“We wanted to visit the historical society.”

“Oh! I’ll show you to it, I’m passing it on my way to the market.”

“Thank you, but what about the Ebon followers?”

“Stay in the neutral zones and they won’t dare attack you. The roads, shops, market, and castle are all neutral.” I nod and Xarris smiles before walking, I follow, and we pass into the city through the gate and follow the path up seeing the four major colors in various ways around the neutral zone. We pass two large entrances to districts that are distinctly Mianite and Ianite adorned by Mianite’s sky blue and Ianite’s royal purple. Xarris moves past towards a larger ring and she stops in front of one of the shops and dramatically waves her arm, “Here we are, I hope you can enjoy the festival after your business. Ta-ta!” She quickly rushes off after a quick wave.

“Knowing my luck, she follows Ebon… come, let’s go visit the Miar historical society.” I enter the dusty shop first, the man at the counter sitting up, surprised at the visit and smiles at us.

“Welcome to the Miar Historical Society! I am Curator Alonzo, how may I help you, this fine festival day?” It seems his adrenaline is still pumping as he rushes to say it all in one go.

“I am Liara and these are the Players. We have come seeking a piece of Dianite’s Bow, specifically the string.” I state making a placating gesture so that he will calm down.

“His bow?” He thinks a moment, rubbing his head, “We didn’t have anything like that. Maybe the Queen knows what you are looking for. Here.” He holds out a small coin to me and I take it, “This is my seal, it’ll get you an audience nearly immediately with the Queen.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Do come back again when you aren’t on business, we have interesting relics.”

“We shall, come Players, let’s go meet the queen.” I lead them out the shop and after looking around a little, we start to move up towards the castle, I hear steps fall into place beside me and a shiver runs up my back as the voice reaches my ears.

“It’s a lovely festival, isn’t it?”

I look over and stop in my tracks as I see the armored man so close to me, “Subjugator.”

“Hello, dear Liara.”

I look at him for a long moment before continuing to walk towards the castle, “It’s not a coincidence that you are here at the same time we are, is it?”

He puts a hand on his chest in mock shock, “You wound me with your words! I’m only here to enjoy the festival.” He pauses a moment, “And also to talk about Jake.”

I roll my eyes, “Here to talk about how great he is?”

He pauses and frowns, “He tried to release your mage friend, what’s her name.” He thinks a moment to be annoying, “Lorekeeper.”

That surprises me, “He tried to release her? Isn’t he on your side?”

“We thought so too, either way, he failed because my lord caught him in the void with her. Apparently, he was giving her glowstone dust to keep her sane. That was ended and I have been re-teaching Jake the powers of the void.”

I glare at him but keep walking, “Why are you telling me all this? Other than pissing me off.”

He chuckles softly, “My lord willed it. And you have only survived this long because he wills it. He sees untapped potential in you.” 

I stop and turn to him, narrowing my eyes, “Are you trying to sweet talk me to join you?”

He grins at me, “In a subtle way, yes.”

I put my hands on my hips and glare at him, “Look, Subjugator, I don’t care how many cookies you offer me. I know where my loyalties lie.”

He seems to grin more at my sass, “Are you sure? You question when you lead, no one truly believe in you, I mean,” he motions to the Players, “You got the least number of followers this round.”

I roll my eyes and say in the most sarcastic tone possible, “Yes, I’m sure I can scare everyone to love me.” I go back to being serious and I turn and move on, “But that’s not who I am.” I bow my head to the guard and hand him the coin, he moves off to the door, “Now if you will excuse us, we have a meeting with the queen.”

He let’s out an amused scoff, “We’ll speak again soon, dear Liara.” He steps back and disappears into the crowd.

“Creep.” I mutter and look at the guard as he waves us up the stairs. We quickly move up and our large group enters the throne room. 

A male voice announces us, “My queen, I present Liara Flander and the Players.” I bow to the young girl on the throne.

“Your highness, thank yoy for seeing us abruptly on this special day.”

The male starts again, “I am Royal Assistant Leron. My queen is mute.”

I nod as a book starts to hover by the girl-queen, it hums to life with a voice, “I am Queen Mina, it is an honor to meet you all. 

“Again, I apologize for interrupting you on this festival day. But I am on an important meeting.”

“Collecting the relics of the Trio?”

“Yes, your highness, specifically we are looking for the bow string of Dianite.”

“My Queen, I believe it’s coming true.” Leron interrupts.

“I agree.” Mina’s book states for her.

“Pardon?” I ask raising a brow confused.

“The light arrives through the dark, only asking for our mark, the darkness will turn to fire, and they will expose a liar. The light will dim and disappear, until the call for all to hear.’ A prophecy from Dianite himself given to Mina’s grandmother in a letter specifically to her that was handed down the line of rulers.” Leron informs us.

“That’s oddly vague. But we aren’t asking for your mark.”

“But you are.” Mina stands and takes off her necklace approaching me, “This was given to the family with the note from Dianite’s head guard, Kuai. It’s the symbol of my family, please accept-“ the book is cut off as the doors slam open, faint screaming greets us and the Players immediately turn, unsheathing their weapons.

“My queen, I apologize for the interruption. Something has happened, fights have broken out in the districts.” The new man states, clearly the captain of the guard.

“Liara, take the mark and go, quickly.” Queen Mina insists.

Queen Mina, we can help!” I state.

“Too dangerous. The string must be protected!” I give her a look, but I nod, I walk the rest of the way up to her and accept the chain just as the sound of fighting gets closer, “I’ll protect it, get to safety.”

The captain and a few others quickly close the main doors and hold them back, “Leron! Take her to-!” The doors are blasted open and he flies aside as black wisps of smoke float up into the air. A woman stands at the forefront of the new assaulting group, her hands faintly glowing black.

“Sister! What is the meaning of this?!” Mina asks her.

“Ebon willed us to attack.” She states brandishing her sword towards us. The Players quickly form a perimeter around the Queen and myself without me even asking. They are probably used to this by now.

I growl, “Subjugator.”

He steps up beside the corrupted princess, “Hi sweetie.”

I shoot at him with my crystalline bow, “Don’t call me that.”

He smirks, “Attack! Feed the Void! The girl queen dies, Liara lives.” As the cultists run forward, they are suddenly blasted back as somsone jumps down in front of everyone, blonde hair settling on their shoulders.

“Liara, go!”

My eyes go wide as I recognize the voice, I shout in excitement, “Lorekeeper!”

But I am nearly drowned out in an angry shout from Subjugator, “What?!” He growls deep in his throat, “How did you get out?!”

“Seems Ebon doesn’t tell you everything.” Her hands glow purple and the Players start to disappear, “Liara, you have to come back, full force. Miar must be saved.”

“We’ll see you soon, friends.” Mina remarks.

“Farewell, Liara.” The blonde mage smiles softly at me.

“Loreke-!” I’m teleported.

Part 3- Kara  
I open my eyes as we finish teleporting, “Last time I came to Nihil it was controlled by the Crimson Cult. We should be on guard.”

“You aren’t wrong, we are under the Crimson Guard, my lady, but I could let you all in under my care.”

I look at the lanky man, he has a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, and the smile makes me uncomfortable, “You are?”

“Lord Shinn, I am one of the lesser lords of Nihil, Lady Kara.”

“You know who I am?”

“Of course, the Crimson Guard has told us all to watch out for you. But not all of Nihil are on their side.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

He shrugs, “I mean, you could fight through Nihil, or you could accept my invitation to my masquerade.”

“I narrow my eyes at him but sigh, “Seems we don’t have a choice.”

“Wonderful!” He claps twice and masks appear in everyone’s hands. He waits until all the Players have their masks on, I put one on as well, he nods and moves to the gate. 

We follow and the red and black armored guard looks at us, “Who’s this?”

“Lord Shin, and his esteemed guests!”

He watches us a moment before nodding, “Keep the peace.”

“But of course! Come, friends, the party awaits!” He leads us through Nihil, it’s a nice looking but covered in Crimson Guard and Crimson Mages. I think I even spy a few Crimson Assassins. We enter a mansion and I narrow my eyes at the lack of others.

“The Guard is out in force.”

“They keep us safe.” He shrugs and guides us to the ballroom.

I freeze, “Where are all your guests?” I move forwards hesitantly towards Shin and his four guests.

“Oh, we knew you were coming. I mean it’s not everyday the great Ordo Magnum from the God Wars comes around.”

I grip my wand, “What do you want from us?”

“’Us’?” He laughs, “No, no, Ebon only wants you.”

“This was a mistake.”

“Yes, it was.” Shin and his four guests pull out swords and charge at us. Suddenly four arrows sprout out of them and they all fall. 

“Man, he could talk.” I turn to the girl who smiles and waves at us, “Come with me.”

I drop my mask and follow her to the cellar and down into a tunnel, “Who are you?”

“Soon. We aren’t safe yet.” I narrow my eyes but follow into a large cavern with an equally large castle built into it. The girl collapses the tunnel behind the last Player and moves inside the castle as I follow, but I stop just inside.

“I’m not going any further until you tell me who you are.”

She looks at me and huffs like a child, “So impatient.”

“Chelsea be polite. My apologies, Grand Master.”

Chelsea, the sassy child, bows, “I got to her before Shin did.” I blink at the two of them, my hand not leaving my wand.

“How rude of me. I am Jordan, leader of the Champions.”

“The what?”

“The Champions, the group that tried to stop Ebon with Ianite.” Chelsea remarks.

“Wait, weren’t you in Eois?”

“Regretfully we had to leave Eois due to the Crimson Guard invasion. Past leaders brought us here. Hide under their noses, it’s where they are weakest.”

I nod slowly, “So I presume you know why we are here then.”

“The bow arm of Dianite, we had full possession of it, but we lost it. Chelsea can you fetch the captain?” She salutes and runs off. “Come, this discussion should be with all four of our leaders. We’ll collect the Scholar and the Mage.”

I nod and follow him, muttering, “This is so odd.” If Jordan hears me he says nothing and he moves to the library knocking softly on a book shelf.

“Grand Scholar.”

A zombie man in a suit pops his head out, “What, Jordan?”

“The Players have arrived.”

“Finally some action.”

“Chelsea is getting the Captain, but we are going to get the Magister.”

“He was in his study, last I saw.” He stumbles away, excited, and Jordan and my entourage follows him just as he’s yelling through another door.

“Magister!”

A grumpy voice comes through the door, “What?!”

Jordan clears his throat, “They are here.”

There are multiple crashes and splashes before the door is slammed open, “Really?! Oh man, that’s awesome!”

“Come, proper introductions are in order.” Jordan guides the large group to an even larger strategy room and a new woman stands there with the suited zombie.

“You summoned me, Jordan?” The woman asks, tilting her head.

“Right.” He looks at the Players and me, “Jordan Sparklez, leader of the Champions.”

“Tom Syndicate, High Scholar.” The zombie states.

“Tucker Jericho, High Magister.” Clutzy smiles widely.

“Sonja Firefox, Guard Captain.” The girl states, flicking her fox tail back and forth.

I nod and bow my head to the four, “Kara Flander, Ex-Ordo Magnum and these are the Players. What were you saying about the bow arm?”

Jordan starts, “We had it, but while moving it from our last base, the Crimson Guard discovered the group.”

“We lost them completely and the Guard took the artifact to the Grand Lord’s house.” Sonja states, fiddling with her sword.

“Her house is magically enchanted so we can’t send anyone in safely. We can’t see inside.” Tucker states, folding his arms.

“We have a basic layout of her house, some of our members were slaves that built it and we have three possible rooms it could be in. The study, main hall, or the cellar.” Tom says, fiddling with some papers.

“So, you know that much, but you still won’t send anyone in?” I ask, skeptically.

“Our recruits have dwindled for a long time. Who we have are inexperienced and scared.” Jordan admits.

“We were hoping your group could do it.” Sonja states, “You are all strong.”

“I mean that or lucky.” I state. Tucker looks to Tom and nods.

Tom sides, “’The Champions fall in Eois, the losses great, the Champion’s rise is marked by the land lost Players rise. Together they will succeed. Together they will fall.’ It’s a prophecy from Dianite, he left a memory for us to find here.”

“I don’t like that last part.” I remark, thinking.

“When news started spreading about your group, we got excited. We humbly ask to join your crusade.” Jordan remarks.

“Look, we’ll discuss this later. We need to get to the Grand Lord’s house before she beefs up security because they find Shin dead.”

“Good point I can teleport us into the parlor.” Tucker offers.

“We need a plan first.” Jordan warns.

“Split into three groups. Take a section each and escaped before we die.” Sonja states.

“Hall.” Tucker states.

“Cellar.” Sonja nods.

“Then I get the study.” Tom states.

“Kara and I will guard the parlor as an escape point.”

“Sounds fair. Who is this Grand Lord?”

“Maria. Her husband and son both were killed in the line of duty. The husband was the Crimson General and her son a Crimson Assassin.”

I narrow my eyes, “Alright. Well sounds like a solid plan?”

“It’s disguised as a piece of quartz.” Tom states.

“Let’s do this.” Sonja grins, pulling her sword from its sheath.

“Here we go!” Tucker exclaims as purple magic floats around all of us and we appear in a fancy parlor.

“Ah, my esteemed guests. The Players and the Champions, I welcome you to my humble home.” A voice starts at the top of the grand staircase, “I am Grand Lord Maria Salderan.” We all look upp at the blonde woman with Crimson Guard glancing her, her sharp blue eyes remind me of someone.

“There goes our element of surprise, go!” I command. Jordan pulls out a sword and charges her, I pull out my wand and start to cast spells at her guards.

“A valiant effort but such a waste.” She taunts. The group splits as we hold the attention. I take out a guard with a well-placed fire focus blast but the other doesn’t fall so easily but he charges me, I dodge his strike and summon a tendril to hold him as I pull out my dagger. I jump at him just as he breaks from the tendrils and strikes me. He stabs my side and I stab his heart. I shout in pain and fall to a knee.

“Kara!” Jordan shouts, parried with Maria.

“I’m okay!” I shut, holding my bleeding side.

“How sweet, you will know she lives a little longer than you. I trained along side my husband and son, you can’t stop me!” Maria shouts kicking Jordan down the stairs. I cushion his fall with a gust of wind from my wand. He uses it to roll and throws his sword at the lady, she dodges it just as Sonja helps me up and Tucker summons his magic to teleport us away. Sonja immediately starts to tend to my bleeding side and Jordan breaths heavily.

“That was cutting it close, friends. We’ll have to move again, that magic residue will be easy to follow.”

“If you do want to join us, I can talk to Abigail about allowing you to build outside of Helvetia.” I state looking at them as Sonja stands up.

“You’ll have my knowledge.” Tom states.

“My soldiers.” Sonja states.

“My magic” Tucker grins.

“I pledge our order to your cause.” Jordan states bowing, the other three follow.

“Good, good. We will need an emissary.” I smile as Tom hands a piece of quartz to Tucker and he focuses his magic until it forms into the bow arm.

“Chelsea will be an emissary.” Jordan remarks.

“Collect your things, we’ll see you soon.” I state giving a copy of our rune to Tucker before I salute them all and teleport the Players and myself to Helvetia.

Part 4- 3rd Person  
Messenger arrives first, frowning. The Players run off as Abigail approaches, “Well that look tellms me you already know.”

“Know what?” He asks.

“Ianite is a fake.” Tira states, limping up to them.

“-per!” Liara and her group appear, startling the previous group.

Messenger looks at Liara, “Liara.”

“Messenger, Lorekeeper IS alive, she just saved us.” Liara states.

“She’s free?” Messenger asks, confused.

“For now, but she’s holding off Subjugator.” Liara states. She recovers and the Players walk off. A third blast of magic signals Kara’s return, she’s barely stays standing.

“That was something.”

Liara runs to her and supports her, “Mom!”

“We have a lot to discuss, come let’s get you healed.” Messenger states, helping to support Kara.

“Hello, Grand Master.” Tira states.

“Tiraja Burntbeard? It’s been too long.” Kara remarks as they help her into the Hub.

“Aye.” Tira responds. Messenger helps settle Kara and Liara starts to treat her mother. Kara holds up the bow arm to Messenger and he takes it and the chain from Liara, they glow a deep red before turning into a devilishly looking bow.

“Good we got two more artifacts now. But before we pursue the last one…”

“I came to ask your aid, the Underhalls are in great peril…” Tira is close to tears. Messenger puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise we will help. The Ianite we had was false, her and Lorekeeper are being prepared to be sacrificed there.”

“Except Lorekeeper is in Miar fending off Ebon’s minions from killing the queen.” Liara explains.

“Our first point of interest should be Miar, if we can get the Lorekeeper back then we will continue to delay Ebon’s ritual.” Abigail states, putting an arm around her friend dwarf.

“Why does he need Lorekeeper?” Kara asks, raising a brow.

“Her magical prowess makes her strong enough to host him. He wants a physical body.” Messenger remarks glumly.

Kara winces hearing the news, “Let’s get a plan together, taking Miar back will not be easy.”

Liara nods, “Especially with Subjugator there.”

Messenger nods, “For now, recover. I’ll summon the leaders of our friends.” Everyone nods and Kara speaks with Abigail briefly. Messenger walks off with the relics, thinking deeply.


	23. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger summons all their allies to prepare for their assault on Miar.

POV- Messenger  
I pace the room, looking at different documents as Liara watches me from the doorway. “Messenger, they are gathered.” Liara looks at me, pity only somewhat hidden on her face. I nod and pick up a couple of pages and follow her to the large meeting room. Liara takes her seat as I stand at the front of the table.

“Before we begin, thank you all for coming. Most of you know who I am, I am Messenger. Champion of Lorekeeper.”

I motion to Liara and she takes my que, “Liara Flander.”

“Kara Flander, ex-ordo Magnum.”

“Tiraja Burntbeard, leader of the Underhalls.”

“Viar, Grand Magister of Offense. Order of the Magi.”

“Mikel, Grand Magsiter of Utility. Same order.”

“Pa’Lloyd, Grand Magister of Defense. Same order.”

“Ial, Grand Master of the Sylvan.”

“Minothar, Blood Father of the Sanguine.”

“Thesea, Blood Captain, same school.”

“Be’an’i, Emissary of the Exilium.”

“Pa’Sami, Emissary of Crooked Claws.”

“Tom Syndicate, Grand Scholar of the Champions.”

“Tucker Jericho, Grand Master, same order.”

“Sonja Firefox, Guard Captain, same order.”

“Jordan Sparklez, leader of the Champions.”

“Daniel, son of Dianite.” Everyone seems a bit surprised at that.

“Kuai, Captain of the Dianite Guard.”

“Valentine, Commissar of the Helvetia Guard.”

“Abigail Heartly, Mayor of Helvetia.”

I nod at all of them, “To all who don’t know Lorekeeper. She is a very powerful mage and she’s not from this world. But she’s the one that recruited the Players and is fighting for a world not her own. Currently she is fending off Ebon’s forces in Miar and has called for help. We must get to her before Ebon gets her again.”

“If I may be so bold, why?” Tucker asks.

“Ebon seeks to use her as a host. She’s powerful enough to host a God.” Daniel supplies. The group seems surprised and concerned.

“I’m asking for your aid while we assault the Kingdom of Miar. We cannot let it fall to Ebon.”

“What’s your plan, Messenger?” Viar asks.

I lay a crude drawing of the city on the table, “Miar is separated into four sections, each for a god, including Ebon. There will be four overall leaders: myself, Liara, Kara, and Abigail. My group will consist of Dianite’s Guard and Sanguine forces, we’ll be going in through the north entrance between Dianite and Ebon’s districts.”

“I’ll be taking the west entrance with the Sylvan and the Crooked Claw, between Ebon and Mianite’s district.” Liara remarks.

Kara points to the east entrance, “This is my entrance with the Champions and the Exilium. Between Dianite and Ianite’s districts.”

“And I have the south entrance with Helvetia Guard and the Order of the Magi. Between Mianite and Ianite’s districts.”

“My hope is all to meet at the Castle district in the middle and confront Subjugator from his flank, surprising him. I don’t know what we will face in there. Will you lend us your aid?” I ask looking at the group. Everyone is quiet a moment, thinking.

Daniel stands, “The Dianite Army is at your command.”

“The Champions stand ready.” Sonja stands.

“The Sylvan back you.” Ial states standing.

“The Order of the Magi are at your disposal.” Viar grins, standing. Pa’Sami and Be’an’i nod and stand as well.

“The Sanguine are ready.” Thesea stands.

I smile and nod, “Go prepare your troops, we start moving at noon tomorrow.” I command and everyone disperses as I look at the crude map.

Kara disappears with Abigail and Liara walks up to me, “You are still troubled, please don’t hold that burden to yourself.”

I sigh and sit for the first time in a while, “I fear we will be too late. Subjugator is powerful and I don’t have faith.”

Liara takes the gem out of my bag and holds it in my hand with her own hands, “I have faith in you, even if you don’t have faith in yourself. Lorekeeper’s saying isn’t just supposed to bring hope. It’s to share the burden. I know we’ll get to her. It’s Lorekeeper, she’s held her own for a very long time. Longer than we know.”

I curl my hand around hers, “Thank you, Liara.” I smile up at her and she smiles at me.


	24. The Battle for Miar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger, Liara, Kara, and Abigail lead their assault on Miar from all four entrances, encountering faces from their pasts. And when all seems to be going well, will Ebon and Subjugator allow them their victory?
> 
> A/N: This is the second longest chapter because I took a lot of time to think of the dialogue.

Part 1- Messenger  
Daniel, Thesea, and I watch as the Players start to arrive, I nod at all of them, “Welcome friends, Daniel and Thesea are discussing battle plans.”

“We are going into the most dangerous part of the city. Most of the Dianite followers should be on our side, especially as they see the Army marching, but still some may attack on sight.” Daniel states in armor with his bow on his back, Kuai stands with the pigmen army.

“Our warriors stand ready.” Thesea states with her sword and shield on her back.

“I want the Dianite Army on the left and Sanguine on the right. Players fill in the gaps. We’ll go when the signal goes up.” I watch the sky and soon a maroon flare flies up and explodes. I use my magic to wrench open the gates and everyone charges. As we start the charge the Crimson Guard fights us, as we most past the Dianite’s district entrance Daniela and Kuai met with some leaders and suddenly more troops join the battle against the corrupted Dianite followers and Ebon’s worshippers on the other side. I remove the broadsword from my back and swing at there Guards who charge at me, cutting them down. “Onward!” I send magic at the arch of Ebon’s district, causing it to collapse. As we approach the middle, I make it to the front of the army.

“Your deaths will feed the-!” A woman starts to shout but stops. I freeze at the voice, “Mathias…? But he told me you died!”

Daniel and Thesea look at me, questions in their eyes as I stare down m other, “Mathias IS dead. All that is left is Messenger. Step aside.” I demand.

Maria’s face turns angry, “Traitors deserve death!” She charges with her polearm; I clash my sword against it and soon she is fighting the Players and myself as the rest of the army holds off the Crimson Cult. I finally spin and slash Maria harshly and she falls back. I kneel by her and take her hand. She coughs softly, “It seems Mathias is gone… but he grew up as I taught him, fighting for what he believes in… maybe in a different time I would’ve seen your way, Messenger…”

“Rest now, mother. Be with father.” I state holding her hand as she passes on.

“Sorry, Messenger, but we have to keep going.” Daniel states. I nod, taking a necklace from Maria before taking my broadsword up again and charging ahead.

“To the Royal Quarter!” We fight forward.

Part 2- Liara  
I was the Players arrive and wave them over to Pa’Sami, Sarlyn, and Ial. “This will be difficult.” I remark.

“The Crooked Claw will take the left.” Pa’Sami states, preparing his fist weapons.

“Sarlyn will lead the Sylvan who will take the right. Mianite follower owe us.” Ial states, channeling magic at the gate, “I will need to stay here just in case things go wrong.”

“Sounds like a plan. And….” I watch the maroon flare go up, “Go!” The Crimson Guard and Cultists immediately attack as the magic tears apart the gate. I send off arrows as the group charges. Pa’Sami charges and immediately starts tearing things to shreds, Sarlyn runs off to the Mianite district entrance and speaks to followers there. I take out my twin swords and charge forward with the Players, cutting down a lot of Crimson members. As we hit the half-way point, we are stopped by a wave of dark magic. I flip back and land, not all the Players are as graceful. I look up and see Minoi.

“You will not cause me to fail again! You have been summoned by the void, Liara!” Minoi growls, his hands glowing black.

“Sorry, I’m going to ignore that call, I quite like my feet on the ground.” I snark and we all charge, the Sylvan and Crooked Claw protecting our flanks. I jump back and start sending bolts from my crystal bow at him as the Players hold his attacks and a Player final stabs him and he falls. I walk forward and look down at him, he laughs and coughs.

“I see what he sees in you, Liara…I’ve seen the golden future and HE will show it to you soon as well.” He looks me right in the eye.

“I know my place, and it’s in the light, not the void.” I state clearly.

He laughs weakly, “You’ll…soon…see…” I furrow my brows in concern, but I nod and we all move as one, fighting off the Crimson towards the palace, thoughts pushed back to focus on the battle ahead.

Part 3- Abigail  
I stand looking over a map, Valentine meets the Players and brings them over. I look up and smile, two short swords on my sides, “Ready to teach the Crimson Cult why not to mess with us and Miar?” They seem excited, if not a little blood thirsty.

“We stand ready, Mayor Heartly.” Commissar Valentine remarks, his shield on his back and his mace on his side.

“My mages are ready; they are itching to try their new spells.” Magistrix Viar remarks, a spell book on her side, but easily accessible. 

“Well unfortunately we should experience little resistance. But we will have to stay alert for Crimson Assassins, Messenger has informed me of how deadly they are.” I watch the maroon flare go up and smile at Viar. “Magistrix, the honor is ours.” She grins happily and sends a large firebolt out of her hands and it explodes the doors, sending some Crimson Guards flying and yelling in pain and shock. I lead the charge with the two others, but it seems eerily quiet and open, except the dead and dying Crimson members. As we reach the district gates, Viar and Valentine break off and speak to the districts, they join our forces, but that is when the assassins start to strike. A few guards and mages die as we push forward. At the half-way point, Valentine is leading as I cut down an assassin. I hear a gasp of pain before a clatter of plate. I look up and watch my most trusted Commissar fall, Jibs standing over him.

“I’m sorry, Commissar, but you feed my master.”

“Jibz!”

“Madame mayor, good to see you again.” I narrow my eyes and approach him with my swords clenched, “Traitor…!”

“Helvetia’s fall was brought by traitors in your midst, yet you still haven’t figured out Messenger’s real name.”

“Why would that matter?” I ask.

He laughs, richly, “This is too rich! You pour all your faith into a man you know nothing about. And you will never know, because like the dear commissar, you are Helvetia will feed the void!” He charges at me with his daggers drawn. I fight him off with the Players. I deflect blow after blow with my swords to his daggers and eventually we wear him down enough that I can kick him back, taking his dagger and plunging it into his chest, I frown as I watch the madness seep out of his eyes. “Abigail… you were such a good leader. I…I regret falling to sorrow and darkness…”

“Sleep Jibz, it will be okay. Your wife and daughter await you.” I state, lowering him to the ground.

“Your father would be so proud… maybe Valentine will also forgive me…” the light fades from his eyes and I hold the old veteran close before laying him down and I take my swords from the Captain, “Let’s go, quickly!” We keep moving, fighting off the Guards and Assassins.

Part 4- Kara  
I stand by Sonja and Be’an’i as the Players arrive, “Ready yourselves, Players. We will likely get resistance, but with the Exilium and Champions we will be okay.” I state with my wand in my hand.

“We stand ready, Jordan even rallied some Battle Mages to join.” Sonja states, her war axe on her back.

“Many Ianite followers worship our kind. Let us hope we find friend before foe.” Be’an’i states, his long arms at his side, swaying softly.

“Good, let’s hope the flare goes up soon. I don’t like waiting.” Just as I finish that sentence, the maroon flare goes up, I raise my wand and Be’an’i raises his hands. We tear the gates appear and Sonja charges in, with us in tow. As we get to the gates fighting our way in, Ianite and Dianite followers are waiting for us and immediately meet up and joins us. There are shouts of pain in front of me and I charge forward to the half-way point, I stop as the voice washer over me before the image.

“Feed the Void!” Jake shouts as he kills a Champion soldier.

I stutter, “J-Jake?”

He looks at me and seems to struggle, his purple scarred eye glowing, “You… left us alone! You left us to a god that betrayed us! You are no mother!” He seethes with anger as he points a crooked dagger at me.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” I stutter again.

His eyes soften a moment before he winces in pain, his purple eye glowing, “Save your apologies! Die and feed the Void!” He charges me and the Players snap and protect me, eventually I snap out of it and help with my magic. Soon he’s on his knees, holding his head.

“Jake?” I ask.

“Mom… he’s yelling. He won’t leave me…” He looks up, desperately, the purple eye faint. I put my hands on either side of his head.

“Promise me something?”

“What?”

“Protect your sister with your life.”

“I always have, Especially, when Subjugator went to get her.”

“Then… let me free you, my beautiful boy. I love you both, so much.” My hands and wand flow powerfully and I expel the Void corruption from my son using the Warp that I had held back for a while. I feel my body fail me as my son’s scarred eye goes fully pale and a hint of his normal color returns. I smile softly and start to fall.

POV- Jake

I grab my mother as she falls and Ebon shuts up, “Mom!” Her body slowly turns to dust, “No…” I stand taking my mom’s depleted wand and putting it with my dagger. I stand, determination on my face, “Follow me until this campaign is over… then we can decide my fate. But Subjugator must pay, and I need to protect Liara.” The group nods and follows as I charge towards the middle.

Part 5- Royal Quarter  
POV- Players (Player with a Crossbow)  
We run up and the allies guard us as Jake runs to Liara and hugs her tight. “Jake? Where’s mom?” Liara asks surprised.

“She used all her magic to save me. Come on, we need to save Lorekeeper.” He nods to Messenger and Abigail and Messenger nods back.

A female voice cuts them off and a darkly dressed princess walks out, “You will not interfere! The High Guard couldn’t stop me, you have no chance!”

“It seems the jealous Princess Chiar came to say hi. Let’s put her in her place.” Messenger states.

“No, Messenger, she’s distracting us. I will deal with her, get to Lorekeeper!” Liara states, grabbing a sword that Sonja throws towards her.

“I’m not leaving you alone!” Messenger states stoically.

“She’s not alone. Never again.” Jake remarks, pulling his dagger.

Messenger nods and Abigail follows Messenger past the Princess and we follow as well. We are met by a fantastic scene. The Queen is behind a protective barrier as Lorekeeper and Subjugator are canceling each other’s magic out.

“You are a serious thorn in my side…Lorekeeper. If my lord didn’t need you alive, I would be happier.” Subjugator sounds exhausted.

“Sorry that your Master needs a host.” Lorekeeper snarks, weak but better than her opponent.

“Lorekeeper!” Messenger shouts.

“Finally, you arrived, Messenger!” Lorekeeper states, relief evident in her voice. She might be weaker than I first thought. 

“You blasted pest! Attack! Defend me while I channel our Lord’s power!” Ebon followers, Crimson Guard, and Void Corrupted guards attack us, I fire my crossbow rapidly, as I fight I slowly realize magic is starting to hum in the air.

“What is this?!” Lorekeeper asks, frightened.

“The Master calls!” Subjugator grins.

“Teleportation spell! Double your efforts!” Messenger shouts and I think it’s a ridiculous request, but I startle at Ebon’s voice booms around the room.

“The Halls stand ready, the sacrifice prepared. The final seals seek it’s keeper and it’s been found.” Lorekeeper shouts out in pain as a tendril stabs her hand, black smoke envelopes her and she screams in fear.

“Lorekeeper!” Messenger shouts, angry. The sounds dim and the echoing disappears and all that remains is Subjugator’s manic laughter.

“I’m glad you betrayed us, Mathias. You delivered the perfect host for our lord. Maybe he’ll kill you quickly for your aid.” Messenger growls in primal rage and jumps at Subjugator, but Subjugator just laughs and disappears in black smoke. Messenger lands, panting as many emotions cross his face, but most of all, rage. He is the center of attention now.

“Messenger, who is Mathias?” Abigail asks, pale faced for some reason.

A humming voice cuts the silence, “Mathias Salderan.” I look at the magical book of Queen Mina.

Messenger nods, “Only son to Lady Maria of Nihil. Former Crimson Assassin.” The room goes deadly silent and I just smirk as I think ‘Duh the clues were all there’.

Abigail explodes, “What?! A cultist among us the whole time?!”

“Lorekeeper aided me in leaving that life. I had been sent to kill her and with a flick of her wrist she tossed me off her tree into the water below. She came to me and offered me freedom from Ebon, and I took it immediately. My allegiance is solely to her.” Messenger explains with open palms, his broadsword back on his back.

“You are banned from Helvetia.” Abigail states firmly before turn her back on the warrior.

“Abi-!” She’s already storming out past the twins.

“She took that well.” Liara remarks.

“You knew?” Messenger questions.

“We had our suspicious, but Subjugator told me while in the Void.” Jake remarks.

“I apologize for not saying earlier.” Messenger seems defeated.

“Like you said, Messenger is dead.” Liara states, “You are the Messenger.”

“Good Champion of the only lady that cares about a world not her own.” Jake continues.

“And you have a message to send, don’t you?” Mina’s book states.

Messenger looks surprised before nodding, “Fore Lorekeeper!” He shouts, holding his fist up.

The twins join him as do we and Mina’s book cheers, “For the world!”

Messenger stands strong, “Ebon will fall, but first we must rest and repair Miar. Help our allies, Liara and Jake, collect Daniel and meet me at Stonemeadow. We have a goddess and a mage to save. Let’s get to work!” Messenger commands and there is a loud cheer. I celebrate with my friends at a hard-pressed victory, but something still has me unnerved. I’m not quite sure what.


	25. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Subjugator is forcing the Dwarves to use their old home and make a giant skull for the ritual for Ebon. Lorekeeper explains the flow of magic to Subjugator, who seems less than impressed at her theories. But Subjugator also has a conversation with the real Lady Ianite.
> 
> A/N: The prophecy Ianite recites is a false prophecy that is never brought up again, totally not one that I forgot about until I typed it up. Totally a false prophecy.

POV- Subjugator  
I walk around the Crimson Hals, observing the dwarves working, they are finishing the giant skull that hosts Ianite and the final sacrificial pillars are being carved and created by the Crimson. Lord Ebon speaks to them all as I continue to walk through the Halls, overseeing and being a powerful example to not betray us. I approach the glowing pillar turned dark cage; I look at the sole inhabitant. She shivers like a child, holding her head, dark runes float around her and the cage suppressing light and her powerful magic. I walk forward and put my arms behind my back, “See? You shouldn’t have left the Void, you lost all your accommodations.”

She looks at me weakly, “What do you want, Subjugator? I’m too tired to listen to your mocking today.”

I laugh, “Oh but Lorekeeper, I’m so very interested in you. Afterall, when this ritual is done you will be no more. So please, let me speak with you as an intellectual, not an Ebon follower.” She eyes me suspiciously but sighs.

“Ask away. I have nothing else to do in here.” I see the runes fade in color a little, Ebon stops his tormenting to allow me time to talk to her.

“Where are you from?”

“A dimension long since forgotten.”

“What is your real name? I assume Lorekeeper isn’t as mine isn’t Subjugator.”

“I long since forgot it, and time has as well. What your name?”

I simply smile at her, “Who taught you magic?”

“An old man who took me in and helped me harness my natural magic and after he passed I taught myself the rest of my magic.”

I move my hand and her spell book appears in my hands, “As I’ve seen, it’s quite a beautiful book of notes here.” She narrows her eyes at me. “But as my Lord and I have looked it over many times, most of the magic required neither of us possess. So it will be interesting for Lord Ebon to try it, especially dimension hopping.”

She glares daggers at me, “My body may be able to host your lord, but as soon as my soul is gone, your lord will only have a physical body and nothing more. My magic will die with me.”

I nod slowly and make her spell book disappear again, “Interesting theory, Lorekeeper, but I guess we’ll see.” I move forward and look in her eyes and she looks into mine, slow realization comes to her.

“I see now…” I growl and move my hand; the wards activate and her screams of terror echoes around the halls.

“Forget yourself, Lorekeeper. All is over for you.” I sneer at her before I leave her, I use my Lord’s power to fly up to the skull, I land just inside of it’s mouth and I look at the captured goddess. She’s held down by dark tendrils and deep purple runes inhibit her magic, she looks up at me past purple hair, her purple eyes glare at me.

“Leave that woman alone…” Ianite weakly growls at me.

“Oh please, she deserved it.” I remakr, looking at her.

“Why, because you got too close and she figured it out?”

“It won’t matter, she’ll be gone soon.”

“’The betrayer fades and the cage locks’.” Ianite recites.

I glare at her, “It won’t matter, you will release the final seal and Ebon will take his weakened host. All will die when the darkness roams.”

“We’ll see soon then, the darkness shall reveal the light, Revenant.” I deeply glare at her but she lets her head hang, too tired.


	26. The Stonemeadow Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger and Abigail have a long awaited talk and Messenger explains his story to the female mayor. They come to an agreement.

POV- Messenger  
I tend to some crops, my armor and tabard aside in a small hut just outside of the farm. I pull out another dead crop that couldn’t survive under the fake light we worked in to replace the sun. Not only are the crops withering but the animals and people are too. I frown at the thought and I sit up, wiping my forehead and leaving a bit of dirt that I ignore. Cray bounds over to me and licks my face, I smile and clean my hands on my pants and pet him. I look beyond him, and I see the twins approaching us with Abigail behind them. I stay sitting, letting her keep all the power of standing. “Hello you three.” I greet, sitting on my heels.

“Hey Messenger. Here you are Abigail.” Liara states motioning to me, before her and her brother move off towards the barn.

I look to the mayor and she leans against the fence, “I overreacted. My family was killed by Cultists in the sacking a couple years back. When I heard your past I…”

“Please, don’t apologize. I should’ve informed you.”

“You had no reason to. It’s your past, it’s not you. You are Messenger, not Mathias. But if you wouldn’t mind, can you tell me how Messenger came to be?”

I smile and nod, “I had been an Assassin for five years, specializing in poisons and short sword combat. Daggers were never my thing. My first target was Lorekeeper. I had never killed anyone, only scouting. I had learned the evils of Ebon from scouting, but I couldn’t escape until that assignment. I threw a dagger at Lorekeeper and completely missed.” I laugh softly, “Lorekeeper sent me off her island with a flick of her wrist. She floated down to me in the water and asked who I was. ‘Mathias Salderan, Crimson Assassin. Lord Ebon sends his regards.’ I almost attacked her again, but she said. ‘Who’s Ebon?’ I realized she wasn’t from here. I told her everything and as I stated talking, she took us back up to her tree and made tea. I spent hours with her, not realizing that this was the first time since my initiation that I didn’t hear Ebon’s voice. I asked her how and she said she would teach me and save me from his grasp if I wanted. I immediately said yes. She told me she would need a Champion and I became that, a Messenger for her peace. Mathias died when he was flung from the island and Messenger was born over tea and magic.”

Abigail looks at me and nods, “Well, you can’t very well send your message from the dirt. Please accept my apologies and honor me with returning to Helvetia. IF you promise that Ebon will fall.”

I stand and wipe my linen pants off with my hands, “You have yourself a deal, Madam Mayor.”


	27. War Room Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger and his closest allies discuss the Crimson Halls and how they will succeed in rescuing the Mage and Goddess. But someone visits Messenger in his chambers.

POV-Messenger  
I look at Tira, Liara, Jake, Daniel, and Kuai each for a long time. They are discussing the ‘Crimson Halls’ the unfortunate name for the Underhalls since the takeover. I sit in thought, holding Lorekeeper’s gem looking over a small map. Tira walks up beside me, “Ye be worried.”

“Not just for Lorekeeper, but also your people.”

“My people know how to survive. They aided me in escaping to come get your aid. What I be worried about is Lorekeeper. She be strong, but Ebon and Subjugator are unpredictable. Her fear of darkness makes her weak against the God of Darkness.”

“I know.”

Liara clears her throat, “You two wish to share with the class?”

I smirk softly and I stand, “Sorry, you’re right. We need to solidify our plan.”

Tira and I join the table and she points to the two ‘x’s on the map, “Ianite be in a large skull here and Lorekeeper was said to be going to be held in the pillar of stone where the relic was supposed to be.”

“My army took some hits, but we are going to help save my aunt.” Daniel states.

“Two teams?” Liara asks.

“Three.” Jake intercedes, “If they have kept a steady pace, we need to free the dwarves and by them time to escape. Those halls aren’t stable anymore.”

“Three teams, I have enough power to break through watever wards are on Lorekeeper, but I can’t be in two places at once.” I state.

“Well aren’t you luck I know the wards on Ianite.” Jake states, “At least most of them. Enough to weaken them so Ianite can go free.”

“We have a lot to talk about, Jake.” Liara hisses under her breath.

“I will lead for Lorekeeper.” I state, ignoring the glances between twins.

“Jake and I will save Ianite.”

“Daniel permitting, we will save my people. Protect the wounded and send the warriors your way.” Tira smiles.

“Sounds like a plan. Everyone okay with that?” I ask. The twins nod and Tira follows a moment later. Kuai and Daniel speak in another language for a short time before Daniel nods. “Good, go rest up. We move out tomorrow.” I lean on the table as everyone disperse, Tira gives me a hopeful smile as she walks off with Daniel and Kuai. I hand my head softly, looking at the small gem around my neck, long since cracked and broken. But my mind is still clear, Ebon long since given up on me. I sigh and rub a hand over my face, standing and moving towards my quarters. I close the door and start at the voice in my room.

“Quite interesting accommodations, you have here, Mathias.”

I look at the armored man, or the illusion of him, Subjugator stands in my room, “What are you doing here?”

“I took advantage of your lowered wards, I was trying to hear your plan, but that didn’t work so here we are.”

“Cool, now you can go.” I state starting to take off my armor and put it on the stand.

“And I thought your father beat more respect into you.” I glare at him. “Come now, Mathias, this little rebellion is so ridiculous. You were on the fast track to being Ebon’s third and you gave it up.”

“I was blinded by family honor. I didn’t see the monster I was working for until I nearly killed an innocent woman.”

“A woman that doesn’t remember her birth name.”

“Do you? Do you even remember who you used to be?” He narrows his eyes at me and says nothing and I take the chance to continue, “I’ve been reading about you. Your lie, your power. Your betrayal.”

“If you read so much about me then you know what dad did to me.”

“Doesn’t mean you take it out on the world.”

“You and I are two halves of a whole, Messenger, one way or another, one of us will not see the end of this war. And it will not be me.”

The image disappears and I sigh a hiss at the empty room, “We shall see, Ralin, we shall see.” I finish getting ready to sleep, re-powering my wards so no more intrusions happen into the eternal night.


	28. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited talk between brother and sister, Jake revealing what happened in the Void to him. Liara reveals how mentally broken she was and they come to an agreement to never separate again.

POV- Liara  
Jake and I sit in the recently refurbished Stein. Light drinks in front of us, untouched. “Look I know it’s a lot, but can you tell me what you are comfortable with?” I state looking at my scarred brother. He doesn’t meet my eyes; he barely has since we got him back.

He says nothing for a long while, “I screwed up. Subjugator came to me in dreams and told me all these terrible things about the Trio and I was so weak and scared. I believed him. I wanted a better future for us, but after I stabbed you and was taken to the void. Lorekeeper snapped me out of the craze. She showed me how cruel and manipulative the void really was. I started collecting as much information as I could. Learning magic from Subjugator, knowledge from the off-duty Crimson Guards. I learned to sense for Ebon and that’s how I met with Lorekeeper, giving her bits of glowstone dust, talking with her. Planning. When she escaped with my help, I was taken to Subjugator, he took me to be ‘re-instructed’. None of the Crimson Cult could break me so he took it upon himself. He took it slow, allowing me ample time to give in, and when I didn’t, he…” Jake pauses before motioning to his scarred eye, “He directly infused void magic with my body. Not even the Crimson survive that most of the time. Ebon and Subjugator made sure I lived, through all the nightmares, all the pain. All the voices. I survived as long as I could, but I gave in… I’m so ashamed of my weakness.” I take his hand, and he holds me nearly in a death grip, “When mom beat me down with the Players, she was able to save me from the Void voices, but it cost her life. My life wasn’t worth hers.”

I put my hand on top of his death grip, “Jake, don’t you understand. She did what a mother always does. Protected you and gave you another chance. We can take down Ebon, or we could go away. Our lives are our own.”

“Go away?”

I nod, “I did so for a little after your betrayal… I was weak as well, scared and sad.”

“Messenger was along?”

I nod sheepishly, “He had Ianite, or the fake Ianite.”

“So, we are weaker apart. All we have is each other.” Jake states, loosening his hand and smiling weakly.

I look at him and finally meet eyes with him, “Whatever we do from now on, we do together. No more backstabbing, no more lies.”

“I agree. We’ll get Lorekeeper back and see where the winds take us.” I smile and nod at my twin. He suddenly smirks, “So, have you kissed him yet?”

I raise my brow, “Who?”

“Your boyfriend Messenger.” My face goes beet red and I smack his hand as we both laugh.


	29. The Crimson Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes finally assault the Crimson Halls to rescue their Mage and End Goddess. But what happens when a dragon flies into the picture. Will Subjugator succeed in sacrificing Lorekeeper for Lord Ebon? Another prophecy is revealed.

Part 1- Daniel  
Kuai helps me into my armor, “Are you sure you want to lead? I can do it and if Ebon gets a hold of you, Lord Dianite will have my head when he’s free.”

“I want to. If it gets too dangerous, then I will use my rune to escape.”

Kuai sighs, “As you say, young lord. I must remain here this time, the young recruits need training.”

“Of course, we’ll be back soon.” We salute each other and I move with my squad of pigmen through the portal. Messenger nods to us as we appear in a small base came above the dwarf home. My soldiers take up rank next to me as I bow my head to the group.

“Liara should be finishing the explanation of the raid and we will begin our assault soon.” Messenger remarks. I nod and move to Tira, she seems nervous but ready, an axe on her back as I have my bow in my hand. Essenger is sporting his broad sword and soon Liara and Jake come through a portal with the Players in tow. Liara has her short swords and Jake has his daggers again. “Alright, ready?” Everyone nods and prepares their weapons. “First group, on me!” He charges with a group of Players and I hear muffled sounds of fighting and some faint angry shouts from Subjugator and Ebon.

Jake and Liara nod at each other, “Second group! Let’s go!” the twins charge with their Players, very few mingle with our group and Tira nods to me.

“Our turn, lets move!” I demand, the group, Tira and my soldiers move in. Tira takes point and slams her axe into a corrupted dwarf as we run down the long bridge over darkness, the city expanding out below but beyond our vision. We approach a wall and I command my pigmen to cover the curve to the rest of the bridge. “Go ahead, Tira and Players, we’ll cover you.”

“Aye, I’ll send those able to fight up through to you!” She hells as she runs, Players following, and I start to back up my pigment. I hear Tira rallying her people and I smile. I shudder as Ebon’s voice echoes around the hall.

“Beware, Subjugator, the skull is under assault as well.”

“I will deal with them personally, my Lord. General, do not let them breach the chamber!” I start guiding the weakened people up to the surface and when those want to fight through the pigmen line.

Part 2- Liara  
*Moments before*  
“A maze?”

“Yes, now let’s go before Subjugator gets here. We need to get down and help Messenger.”

“Why?”

“The General is nearly as skilled as Subjugator. Messenger will need our help.”

“Aw, thanks for the compliment Jake. But this is where you die and Liara joins us.” Subjugator states, appearing behind us.

I take an arrow out and notch it, “Nah.”

“Over my dead body.” Jake growls at the same time as me.

“One can hope.” Subjugator states as Voidlings start to appear.

“Go! I’ll hold them off. Beware the traps.” I state as I pull out my sword, replacing my bow on my back.

“I’m not leaving you alone!” Jake states.

“You are the only one that can free Ianite, go!” I hear him growl in annoyance.

“Fine! Players, let’s go!” They all retrat into the opening and I stand in front of it, with my sword drawn. The Voidlings melt into the shadows and it’s just Subjugator and me.

“A noble sacrifice, Liara, but unneeded. My Lord sees much potential in you, he offers you a place at his side. Your latent magic is very similar to Ianite, your magic would triple with his gift.”

“Oh please, save your breath. I won’t be joining you.” I sharge at him and swing, he parries me easily, his eyepatch glowing. He twists his wrist and unlocks our parry and I quickly twist out of the way of his stab, but he catches me by the back of my neck like a cat.

“Calm yourself, child. I don’t want to hurt you. Allow me to show you our Golden Future.”

“Hey, let-!” I begin to shout before I feel hismagic start and my vision goes misty. I blink rapidly as a magical vision appears in front of me, rolling green hills. The sun shining brightly, I hear animals around me and I hear Ebon’s voice.

“I wish to remake the world, back to when my children ruled and not the Trio. Can you blame a father for wishing revenge on the unlawful death of his children?” I see the world as I had only heard stories of pure, untainted, alive. The mist draws back from my vision and Subjugator releases me. I stumble away holding my head.

“Think on it, Liara. I’ll come find you soon.” Subjugator disappears but I know not for long. I blind but I stumble through the maze and finally reach my brother, he’s already letting magic flow through hi towards an enchanted large skull, I see Ianite just beyond trapped in runes.

“Players, help me defend!” I call.

“You okay?” Jake asks.

“Yeah, get the goddess out!” I defend my brother but jump as the voice rings out.

“Beware, Subjugator, they have reached the chamber! Your General has fallen!”

Part 3- Messenger  
I finish my swing against the armor of the Crimson General, the Players fan out to protect me as Ebon shouts out. I ignore him as I see a small blotch of blonde hair in the nearly complete darkness, “Lorekeeper…” I whisper before snapping out of it and starting to focus my magic to block the seals. 

Only moments later I hear another shout from Ebon, “Subjugator! Summon your pet!”

“Yes, my lord!” Subjugator yells before a void rift opens and a large ender dragon flies in roaring.

“Focus on the dragon, Players! I’m almost done!” I yell. 

I hear a faint, “Same here!” followed by.

“Let’s do this, Players!” from Liara. A couple of Players break off from defending me and start to attack the dragon, I focus completely on freeing Lorekeeper. Minutes later the dragon roars in pain.

“My pet!” Subjugator yells.

“Release my son!” Suddenly a large burst of magic flies towards the dragon and he seems to disappear.

“Ianite is free!” Jake yells.

“Good job, brother!” Liara yells, closer to me.

I continue to focus, nearly there as a dark voice growls around the cavern, “Subjugator!”

“I can fix this!” The Champion of the Void sounds desperate.

“Secure Lorekeeper!” I feel his magic approaching quickly.

“Little help!” I shout, fearful of losing my progress.

I hear a young shout, “To Messenger! For Lorekeeper!” It’s Daniel and he’s closer.

“Fend off Subjugator, I’ll aid your friend.” Ianite commands. I hear swords clang and magic spells flying as I watch the Goddess appear beside me from my peripheral. Weaker but she lends me her strength. I keep working. I hear a long battle behind me, but soon my focus pays off. “There it is, burst the case, friend!” Ianite makes a crack in the glass glow and I focus all my remaining power to explode the case. And the chamber shatters, a large release of dark magic and I run forward, holding Lorekeeper protectively.

“Subjugator, retreat, you have failed me!” I hear Subjugator growl but I’m too busy looking down at my mentor. Her eyes open slowly and look at me, focusing even slower.

“M..Messenger?”

“Yeah. Sorry it took so long.” I pick her up and carry her out to meet the group, guarding us from Subjugator.”

“You will all regret this. I’ll see you soon, Liara.” Subjugator seethes as black smoke envelopes him.

“Step to it! The halls are about to collapse!” Dainel yells, and the group takes off up the suspended bridges. I follow them out just as the last of the bridges collapse.

“I’m sorry, Tiraja.”

“We are alive, we’ll rebuild.” Tira responds, with a smile.

“Lorekeeper?” Liara asks in barely more than a whisper, looking at us.

I hold Lorekeeper tightly in my arms bridal style, and she weakly responds, “I’m alive…”

“Come, let’s get to safety.” Ianite states and magic builds around our large group, soon we materialize in Helvetia. Abigail runs over, hopeful. I nod and relax slightly, still holding my mentor tight enough to not let her drop. Ianite raises her hands to the sky from her chest and purple and green magic manifests and pushes the darkness away, the sun shines brightly on the group and the land after so long. Cheers ring loud and even Lorekeeper smiles at the sun before she goes lax in my arms. I dismiss us and walk off to my room, fully lit and lay Lorekeeper in my bed. I sit on the floor near her, sighing in relief.

“Welcome home, Lorekeeper.” I let my back relax against the bed, holding her hand, I close my eyes hearing the echoes of Ebon in my head.

Part 4- Liara  
I watch Messenger disappear with Lorekeeper and I look to Ianite, she’s also looking after Messenger, “She’s strong, but she’ll need rest. Until then we shall prepare for releasing my brothers.”

“Releasing my dad?” Daniel asks hopefully, walking over as the Players depart.

“Yes, we will need them to reverse what we have done.”

“Is that possible?” I ask.

“Hopefully.” Ianite remarks, putting a hand on her nephew’s shoulder.

Jake looks at me and I look at him, he nods and is about to say something before a voice that sends shivers up my spine speaks, “Lady Ianite.” Everyone looks up to a floating grey robe with a dark brown inner robe with black mists flowing in and out of the holes with piercing orange eyes. 

“Lord Ebon.” Ianite states.

“You and that mage escaped me, well done.”

“What do you want?”

“’The Queen’s Return’.”

“’The Sun’s Rise’.” Daniel pipes in.

“’A King betrays’.” Ebon continues.

“’And a son dies’.” Ianite finishes.

“I wonder which son will die. Yours, Dianite’s?” He states pointedly at Daniel, “Or Miainte’s?”

“Mianite’s is long since dead.”

Ebon chuckles, “So you say, my lady, so you say.” He laughs as he disappears.

“Aunt Ianite, Uncle Mianite had a son?” Daniel asks confused.

“Not one we talk about. Come let’s tend to the wounded.” She guides Daniel away and Jake takes my arm and drags me to secluded corner.

“What did Subjugator say to you? You look shocked since you were left with him.” Jake demands, uncharacteristically. 

“The Trio… did they really kill Ebon’s children?” I ask, shakily.

My brother looks at me before dragging me into a tight hug, “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” I start to cry, and Jake holds me tight, glaring at any who approached.


	30. The Trio's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianite explains how the Trio became gods and what they did to Ebon.
> 
> A/N: This was supposed to be yet another YouTube video and not something that played out on the server.

POV- Messenger  
I walk up the stone path to the top of the wall and stand beside Ianite with a simple nod of my head. It’s been a couple of days since her rescue. “How is she?”

“Resting, bathed in light. Sadly, she doesn’t seem to be recovering as fast as I thought she would.”

“Patience, she’s strong but Ebon tortured her to her very soul, she’ll recover in her own time. We just have to be there for her.”

I nod with a deep sigh, “I don’t like to ask this but-.”

“How do you know if I’m the real Ianite?” she laughs quietly, politely as I nod. She continues, “How much of my brother’s and I do you know about?”

“Nothing but the shared knowledge of the God Wars.” I remark looking at her.

“The God Wars? Is that what you all ended up calling it?” She laughs softly again, “I guess it makes sense, but let me expand your knowledge. My brothers and I were mortal and from a long-forgotten village. Mianite was overprotective of me while Dianite care for both of us after our parents passed on. But as brother’s are, they bickered about nearly everything. I could, if I wanted time without them, stoke the flame, so to say. I could start an argument and escape easily. One day we were exploring, and we found a cave by accident. I wanted to explore it and Dianite immediately said no. I quickly remarked that ‘Mianite would let me!’ like the child I was. That started a fight and I slipped inside; the boys slowly followed. We found a cavern deep in the cave and after a few challenges we found ourselves in some ruins. In the ruins was a small collection of writings. It told of the Primals, the lords who created the world. As well it was information on how to become gods. Now everything was flipped, Mianite and Dianite wanted to become gods and I was trying to dissuade them. But they were determined so I followed. We confronted the first Primal, Solum the Steady. We fought him and upon his demise he gifted Mianite and Dianite their armor, but he warned us that we would regret our choices if we continued. We foolishly did and continued to face Ustrina the Ember.”

She takes a slow breath, looking to the sky, “We defeated her easily, but she also warned us to stop our foolish crusade. She gifted Dianite his bow and my control over fire-based spells. We continued and next fought Inber of the Streams, and he fell as well, but he was stronger than the previous two. Mianite was nearly knocked out. He also warned us to stop and I wanted to ask him why, but Dianite finished him. Mianite received his sword and I, my bo staff. We found the last Primal, Eurus the Wise, she was the eldest and leader. During our fight she warned us of a darkness that they hard guarded the world against. I tried to stop my brothers, but their egos caused the death of the final guardian. Upon her death she made sure they would know what they had done. She gave Dianite visions of future events, not just this timeline, all of them. She gave Mianite all the spells to create and destroy, informing him his actions will determine his strength. That is when she said something I would never forget, ‘Your greed has unleashed our father. We locked him away thousands of years ago, you have unleashed the Lord of the Void. May you have the strength to fight Ebon the Undying.’”

My eyes go wide, and I mutter, “Ebon…”

Ianite nods, “He is the original and we killed his family. Now he is angry with us.”

“But his family locked him away. Why is he mad at you?” I interrupt.

She smiles kindly, but speaks in a motherly tone, “Let me finish the story.”

I nod, “My apologies.”

“In our arrogance, we believed we could kill Ebon and take the world. We were gods at this point. We found Ebon in his realm, the Void. We were utterly defeated, Mianite and Dianite nearly killed, I saved them. I spoke with Ebon, he told me how glad he was that the bonds were broken but devastated that it was at the cost of his children. He’s evil, but not unkind. He almost struck me down, but I sacrificed my magic from Ustrina and sealed him in another prison, a much weaker one, the Void Prison. Unfortunately, he regained his strength and began the God Wars.”

“It seems we have quite a mess to clean up.” Liara states, startling me. I turn and see Liara, Jake, and Daniel, the latter sitting on the wall.

“How long have you all been there?” I ask.

“Long enough.” Liara states not looking at me before she continues, “But her and her brother’s quest for power has cost me almost all of my family.”

“And many more.” Ianite remarks.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Daniel asks, in his childish impatience.

“You are right, let’s focus. If we are to wake up the brothers, then we will need to go where it all began. The Void Realm Core.” I nod at the goddess and look back at Liara, but she’s walking away, and Jake gives me a worried look. Daniel hops off the wall and walks to his aunt.


	31. An Air of Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger and Jake speak about Lorekeeper and Liara. Messenger is worried about his friend and Jake knocks some sense into him.

POV- Jake  
Messenger follows me off the wall and I guide him to the fountain, looking in. He waits a moment before asking, “What’s going on with Liara? She won’t even look at me.”

“I think Subjugator showed her Ebon’s ‘Golden Future’. Her thoughts were always pure with the Trio but learning about what the Trio did to Ebon has made her confused and wavering. I’m doing all I can to keep her form the Void, but too much has happened too fast. Your past, Lorekeeper, having mom and losing her because her traitorous brother, and now this.”

Messenger sighs deeply, “I think she just needs time to herself.”

“Are you an idiot?”

“Excuse you.”

“She needs us right now more than ever, especially you.”

“Me?”

“Seriously? You can’t be that blind. She’s in love with you.”

“She…” He blinks, “Now that makes sense… I’m going to go find her. Lorekeeper was asking for you earlier, I don’t know if she’s awake… but maybe she needs you.” I nod and wave at Messenger before I walk off, leaving the would-be leader to stare into the fountain. I walk to Messenger’s room and give a soft knock.

I hear a faint, “Come in.” and I enter the very bright room. I approach the bed and sit on a chair by it, placing a hand near Lorekeeper’s head.

‘Don’t strain yourself, I’m here.’ I speak in her mind. She nods and I place my hand on her forehead, focusing my magic.

‘It’s good to see you in the light again, Jake.’ Her voice returns in my head and her dim blue eyes look up at me.

‘And to you. What did you need from me?’

‘I just needed company while I sleep to help with the nightmares.’

‘I’m here to fight them away. Rest, my teacher.’ She faintly nods and I focus more of my magic into her, fighting off her nightmares like I did in the Void.


	32. Darkness Beckons Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Language
> 
> Liara goes to speak with Ebon after all the information becomes too much for her. The latent powers in her finally activate. And the author's OTP is finally together.
> 
> A/N: I don't write romance very often so enjoy the little bit of romance in this story.

POV- Liara  
I look around as I enter the dark cave, I walk around for a bit, “Subjugator, I now you are here.”

“Well, he’s actually not.” A voice states, I turn around and am met by unblinking orange eyes, “Hello, Liara.”

“Ebon, I guess it’s easier then talking through your lackey. I have questions.”

“I have answers, so please let me aid your inquiring mind.”

“The Trio, they killed your family.”

“Correct.”

“You want your revenge on them?”

“They were never meant to achieve their immortal states.”

“Why didn’t you kill Ianite when you had her?”

“I needed a host, one that was strong enough to hold me before we severed the last bond.”

“Bullshit.”

“Bold words.”

“You can’t kill her, can you? You needed Lorekeeper’s magic to kill her.”

“How do you figure?”

“Her magic isn’t of this world or even dimension, it’s why it would be able to kill those that killed your family, the Primals. She could kill you if she wanted to.”

He’s quiet, those unblinking orange eyes betray nothing, “You are very smart, Liara. But I can not afford you running around with that kind of information.” Unseen black tendrils encase me completely and I barely have time to gasp before I’m consumed by darkness. I feel as though I’m drowning, and I hear his voice in my head, ‘Submit… become my new puppet…’

I feel myself losing the battle before I hear another voice, “Liara! Fight! I’m here! Darkness will not consume you as it did me!” I feel renewed vigor as I hear a pained noise from Ebon. I fight and summon my latent magic and teleport out of the dark tendrils. Messenger sweeps me up before jumping back from a tendril and rushing out of the cave into the light. I’m coughing and wheezing as it feels like I was just pulled out of water. He stops under a tree and holds me close; I’m shaking and near tears. He says noting as he holds me until I hear him whisper, “It’s okay, I will never let him take you, this I swear.”

“Messenger, I’m sorry-…”

“No, you don’t have to be. I was the same way. I wanted answers and I feel to his madness once before. Someone pulled me out as I just did you.” We are quiet as I finally calm down, “And Liara?” I push away from his hug and look up at him, he smiles down at me, “I love you too.” My face goes bright red and I immediately hide in his chest again.

I mutter, “Damn you, Jake.” Messenger laughs and holds me close. “I have one more question that is left unanswered…”

“Which is?”

“What magic was that I just used?”

“Ender magic, seems you are finally of age.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your brother and you are part enderman.”


	33. Magic Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger and Liara are practicing magic as Lady Ianite observes before she offers to help the scarred boy develop his magic as well.

POV-Ianite  
I sit on the fountain, enjoying the sun as Messenger is slowly teaching Liara her new magic, I watch the flows of magic around her mingling with his in a unique way. I glance at Jake as he approaches, “Good morning, Jake.”

“Good morning, my lady.”

“Please, just Ianite, I am not as formal as my brothers.”

“Of course, how is she doing?”

“Quite well, though she and Be’an’i have talked and may go to the Exilium for further training. Lorekeeper?”

“Still dealing with nightmares but recovering slowly as the last of the anti-magic runes fade from her. She’s awake right now, working with the magi.” We go quiet as we watch Liara, she’s concentrating and Messenger is coaching her with small touches.

“You are curious.” I remark.

He jumps slightly, “Can you read minds?”

“No, no.” I laugh, “But I can read faces, please ask your questions.”

“Your brother Mianite was the Magister, but Dianite and you had magic, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Can you see magic?”

“Void magic, yes.”

“Do I have powers like my sister?” I look at him fully, I see the dark particles from his void magic and a small light purple spark near his heart. Direct opposite to his sister who is pure purple particles.

“Unfortunately, I believe when Ebon and Subjugator tortured you and infused you with pure Void you lost what Ender magic was developing. There is a small bit, but I am unsure if you will ever be able to tap into it like your sister has. It may just extend your life.”

He goes through a few emotions through out my explanation but ends on a confident nod, “If I learn to harness my Void magic...will it guide me back to Ebon?”

“No, not if you have help.” He looks at me confused, I smile and hold up my hand as void magic collects in it for a moment.

“You would help me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“It would be an honor.” I smile and bow my head to the young, scarred, boy remembering the prophecy Dianite shared with only Mianite and myself. The lost page of the de Prophetia.


	34. Elonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara is tasked with setting up trade routes between Elonara and Helvetia. But she gets more than she bargained for.

POV- Liara  
I summon the Players and wait as they arrive, “Hello Everyone! Jake, Ianite, and Messenger are busy with Lorekeeper so I’m enlisting your help to protect me on my way to Elonara. Elonara was a prosperous town at some point and Abigail is asking to see if we can trade supplies. So, shall we?” The Players not and I set off out the back gate, following a path, since the sun is out there is a lot of plants re-growing and animals walking about. I hear something from a bush to my left, as I glance over and catch the ghost of something and I stop the group, pulling out my sword. “Ambush!” Bandits jump out at us and attack. Players and I defend ourselves, and we are attacked by four more groups as we approach where the city once was. The attacks stop as we get closer the attacks stop and I take a breath and sheath my sword, “Why are there so many bandits here?”

“Probably because it’s a bandit town and we don’t like trespassers. So, get talking or I start collecting new trophies.” A woman announces, and I follow the voice and see a large group of bandits flanking the woman who stands on a wall, many arrows trained on us.

I slowly put my hands up, “We are just passing to Elonara, we are emissaries from Helvetia.”

“Well you made it to Elonara, congratulations. We don’t care about emissaries, so what do you want?”

“Trade.”

“Look here, little girl, we don’t trade. We steal.”

I put my hands down, “Oh, really?” I hear the Players murmur behind me, confused by my change.

“You challenging me, sweetheart?”

“You haven’t shot yet.”

“True.” She let’s her bow string go, and I focus on a spot in front of her and feel the pull I’ve been practicing. I appear where I want to, and the arrow imbeds where I was standing.

“Nice try.”

“Blessed by Ianite? You?!” The female looks me over before waving her hand, “Let them in to my house.” The bandits lower their bows and open the gates for my companions. I follow the woman.

“Blessed by Ianite?” I ask as we enter a large house, I glance around at all the treasures that litter the rooms, though it still has a sense of elegance to it. I notice a small shrine in the corner, and as I tilt my head at it the woman continues.

“Ianite isn’t quite known for being the deity of adventure, but we do worship her as such, that’s why I was surprised that you had her blessing, since she hasn’t been seen in years.”

I nod and hesitate a moment, “What do you know about Ebon?”

“The Void Lord? We know that he cursed the long drought recently.”

“My group and I just saved Ianite from him and brought the light back. But at a cost. We are very low on supplies.”

“So, that is why you traveled to Elonara. Trade.”

“I did mention that earlier, yes.”

“Well, I wish I could help, but we have very little supplies ourselves. We pillage destroyed villages and ruins, so we usually only have older items. Magical stuff and relic.”

I put a hand on my chin, thinking, “I mean, that could be helpful to our magical allies if you are willing to trade those that you don’t want or need.”

The woman near me smiles, “I like how you think.” I smile at her and hold my hand out.

“Liara Flander.”

Her face turns to one of surprise for half a second before taking my hand, “Zyran I accept your trade offer, but I ask about Ianite. Is she okay?”

I nod, “She was suppressed by Ebon for a long time, but she is mostly recovered now. She’s helping a friend of mine recover.”

“Friend?”

“Her name is Lorekeeper, she was tortured by Ebon and weakened severely. She and a couple of others are helping her recover before we face Ebon again.”

“Again?”

“We need to stop him before he destroys the world.”

She stares at me for a moment, “He’s not going to destroy it, just like you can’t destroy him.”

“What do you mean?”

“An elder of my village told me of this theory. That Ebon needs the world to sustain himself. Without the world he is left with nothing and he would fade, but without hi our world would lost all it’s magic which would lead to a slow and agonizing death of the world.

I furrow my brows in thought, “So we trap him again? Wait another seven hundred years before he breaks out again?”

“That is up to you and your group, Liara.”

“Thank you, Zyran. I have much to think about now.”

“Safe travels home, and give my regards to Ianite, please.”

“Of course.” I bow my head in respect to her and motion the Players, who look really bored, out of the house and back towards Helvetia. “I’m sorry Players, but not all adventures are fun.” When we approach Helvetia again, Messenger and Jake are waiting for us, the Players disperse, and I approach the two.

“Well?” Messenger asks.

“Elonara is a bandit run village now, ran by Zyran and she has magical items and relics to trade with us, but she gave me some information all of our allies should hear. Lorekeeper and Ianite included. Messenger frowns and Jake folds his arms, concerned.


	35. Ebon's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara informs the collected allies of the information she gained from the Bandits. It goes as well as she thinks it will.

POV- Liara  
The assembled group stares at me, some angrily, others confused. “What do you mean we can’t kill Ebon?” Jordan asks.

“Zyran theorizes that if we kill Ebon the world will slowly wither and die.” I explain, keeping a neutral expression.

“And you believe a bandit?” Viar asks, seeming almost insulted.

“It’s a theory, whether it’s true or not, do we really risk it?” Jake defends.

“Ebon is still weaker the he could be, we could simply lock him away again.” Daniel offers.

“And wait for his cultists to break him out again?!” Abigail demands. The room devolves into a large argument and I cross my arms, shy about my thought. Messenger puts a hand on my shoulder and finally shouts.

“Enough!” The room goes silent.

“Liara, what is it you recently learned?” A weak and quiet, yet demanding, voice asks. I look at Lorekeeper as she sits near the goddess and is doing all she can to stay awake and up.

I sigh and put my hands on the table, “Ebon’s capture of Lorekeeper was planned not only because she was strong enough to host him but because he can’t kill the Trio with his magic. Ianite, Mianite, and Dianite absorbed the powers of Ebon’s children when they became gods, they now hold the world together and Ebon wants to shape that power to his own use again. He himself is a pillar as the Trio are now.” I explain, watching everyone’s reactions, I continue, “Lorekeeper isn’t from this world, therefore she can kill pillars with ease.”

“Not of this world?” Jordan asks.

“I’m from a world long since forgotten.” Lorekeeper weakly states.

“You are that powerful…” Pa’Sami remarks.

“Not at the moment, she’s recovering, and Subjugator still has her spell book.” Jake remarks, folding his arms.

“So that should be our next task?” Abigail asks.

“No, Jake and I will be retrieving the book. We need to focus on securing allies, supplies, and forming a plan for what we are going to do with Ebon.” Messenger remarks.

“Liara?” Ianite asks.

I sigh, “I thought long about this and not all will agree with me, but what if we try to talk to Ebon and calm him down? Figure out how to live peacefully with him.” There is a beat of silence before the room explodes in rage. All towards me. Jake and Messenger move closer to me, ready to protect me if it gets violent.

“Quiet.” Ianite demands, but no one seems to care, “I said, ‘quiet’!” She yells and the room goes silent feeling her magic rise. She takes an elegant breath out, “I for one back Liara’s plan. All who have grievances with it can calmly talk to me about it later. For now, I need to return to mending our mage, Messenger and Jake need to prepare to depart and Liara needs to plan our next step. Dismissed.” No one moves, glancing at each other. “I said, ‘dismissed’.” She demands. And people quickly bow their heads in respect and slowly leave, I take a slow breath and follow my lover and brother out as they start to collect supplies. Daniel walks up to me as Messenger and Jake negotiate prices.

“As long as I get my father you have my support, but please be aware, there are prophecies that  
say this won’t work.”

“Then we will make sure it does.” I state, confidently.

“See, she’s already a leader.” Jake remarks, putting an arm around my shoulders.

“I trust her, please call one me if you need anything.” He hands me a runed stone, before he walks off with bow of his head.

“Will you see us off?” Messenger asks.

“Duh.” I smile and follow the two to the front gate of Helvetia. 

Jake pulls me into a hug, “We’ll be back soon, I promise sis. And I’ll protect your precious light.”

I blush profusely and hug him tight, “Jerk.”

“Love you too.” He steps back as Messenger pulls me into a tight hug.

“We’ll be home soon, I love you Liara.”

“I love you too, Messenger. And you better, Lorekeeper would give me your spot as champion.” I wink at him and he laughs before giving me a kiss and stepping back with Jake. Jake motions to him a moment before rolling his eyes at him and stepping forward, holding a necklace out for me.

“I enchanted this myself, it’ll help you keep track of our states. If it’s black, then worry.” I nod and take the necklace putting it on immediately.

“Good luck you two.” They nod before Jake summons some magic and they disappear into a black cloud of mist. I take a slow breath and put my hand around the white tear drop pendant. I nod to myself before I walk off to find the two resident elves.


	36. The Spell Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subjugator speaks with Ebon about Lorekeeper's spell book and the challenges he's facing. They speak about Messenger and the possibility that he would know how to read the book. Isn't it just Subjugator's luck that Messenger and Jake deliver themselves to him.

POV- Subjugator  
I slowly turn the ancient pages, looking at the mess of scribbles in many different languages. I rub my forehead and sigh. “Still no luck?” A voice asks entering the room. I look at the semi-corporeal form of Ebon, the only physical part of him is his double robe.

“Unfortunately, not, my Lord. The languages are the major barrier but even if we could decipher it, we would need the original caster to teach us the pronunciation.”

“And she’s beyond us right now, the goddess has very powerful magic around her right now.”

“My next though is her apprentice, the champion Messenger.” I remark rolling my shoulders.

“You believe the traitor would know?”

“He’s had training under her, so he may know some of it.” Ebon stares at me, one of his robe arms moving to where his chin would be if he had one, his unblinking orange eyes betraying nothing.

“Then you may be in luck?”

“What?”

“I have just felt Jake use the powers we gifted him, with Messenger in tow. Possibly after that book.” The robe arm swings towards the spell book.

A slow grin appears on my face, “Then let us go greet the traitors.” I materialize my sword on my back and close the spell book as I look at Ebon.

“Enjoy yourself, Subjugator.” Ebon dissipates and I magically seal the book before walking to the Crimson barracks. I recruit a platoon before we set off to the location of Messenger that Ebon provides me. We surround him quickly, just as he starts to unsheathe his broadsword.

I compose myself, “Welcome home, Mathias.” Said man glares at me as I unsheathe my sword and charge.


	37. The Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly graphic descriptions.
> 
> Liara with Caeda and Caeyl travel to their home to try and gain more allies.
> 
> A/N: My translation paper for what the elves say was lost so I don't actually remember what language I translated for them.

POV- Liara  
I sit with Abigail, Caeda and Caeyl. The had been pleading with Abigail to send the Players to adi their town, after an assault. I agreed to meet them. They had just finished explaining the attack. I nod, “I will summon the Players, if you are willing to guide us there.”

“You’ll help?” Caeyl asks, although he’s a guard, he’s quite shy.

“We’ll try, I can’t guarantee it.”

“We’ll appreciate the help.” Caeda responds, the apprentice blacksmith states smiling.

“Prepare yourselves and I’ll summon the Players.” I stand and move out of the mayor’s house, I nod towards Ianite who is out with Lorekeeper today before I bring up the Player’s chat. ‘Please meet me by the front gates, Players! We have a mission!’ I move to the front gates and meet the elves. The Player’s start appearing, and I quickly explain the story to them, “Caeda and Caeyl come from Grenjour Grove. A city of wood elves who were attached by the cult a couple of weeks ago. They fled and came here; they have enlisted our help to re-secure it. Are you ready to kill some cultists?” The Players seem eager for blood, which I have come to realize is their normal state of being. I nod and with the help of Caeda I teleport us outside of the forest. “Be on the look out for cultists. Let’s head in.” I take out my bow and walk in, the Players and elves following me. As we move, we are attacked by Crimson Cultists of many forms, all are nearly easily dispatched. As we approach a dense part, the attacks slowly stop.

“Either we are about to face a dangerous enemy, or it’s a sign of things to come.” Caeyl remarks. I nod as Caeda steps forward.

“Beru tekefito ina birihanu betauni yigelit’ali.” Some of the trees disappear and our hopes are dashed. Charred trees, houses, and structures are everywhere. Caeda steps back and Caeyl immediately runs in, drawing his sword and shield, the Player’s follow him as I pull Caeda into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, we should’ve come sooner.”

“It’s… its okay… let’s go see if there are survivors.”

“Okay.” We walk in and start to survey the damage, we lose hope quickly as we stat to see charred bodies, puddles of blood, and dried blood. Caeda takes my hand and I hold hers tight as we approach a kneeling Caeyl, he is in front of a large tree that is still smoking.

“The pixies…” Caeyl states holding his arms around him. Caeda goes and hugs her brother as she looks back at me.

“Pixies, not Ebreka and her siblings, were born in this hollow. They were destroyed by Ebon’s minions it looks like burned their hovel and power source. Killing them all, any who were born in this hovel.” I frown deeply, thinking of the friendly pixies that have helped us.

“Ebon will pay.”

“You called?” the smoke from some of the burned houses and the large tree swirls into a dark robes and orange eyes stare down at me.

“You weren’t requested.” I growl.

“I figured I would see how my next recruit was doing. I’m running low on puppets.” Ebon taunts.

I take a slow breath, “I will never be your puppet, but Ebon. We don’t have to fight, we can talk.”

The hood tilts a fraction to the left, “You are an intriguing woman. Your summons to the Void is still about… Minions! Secure Liara, kill the rest!” The robe dissipates and zombie elves, burnt husks, and Voidlings start to assault our group.

“Players! Defend yourselves! Caeda, Caeyl, we have to go!”

“C’mon brother, we will find other elves, we need to leave now!” Caeda demands, wrenching her brother up from the ground. Sounds of fighting break out around me and I pull out my sword, slashing at a zombie.

“To the gates!” I command, Ceada and Caeyl runs ahead and start to attack, putting their people to rest. I pull up the rear and defend the back as we make it through the devastated grove. Soon I push a Player out of the gate and Caeyl and Caeda yell together.

“Metat’efi ina fets’imo atikefitimi. Yihi mek’abiri newi!” Branches grow over the entrance and solidify.

“A slippery child, I will get you, Liara.” Ebon’s voice echoes around us and I summon my magic sending us all back to Helvetia. I take a deep breath as Ceada and Caeyl thank us before departing to mourn. The Players start to disperse as I gasp and grip my necklace, it’s burning. I look around as I feel void magic clash around us. I find the final spot and I catch my brother as he falls through a portal. He’s bleeding badly and holding a tome covered in cloth. He’s breathing hard and looks at me.

“They knew we were coming…”

My eyes go wide as my brother falls unconscious, “Messenger…”


	38. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter full chapter from the POV of a Player. The Players travel to rescue the Messenger, they discover the Void Core by accident.

POV- Player with Crossbow and Terrblade (Same Sassy one from Miar)  
I appear with my fellow Players at Liara’s call, she meets us in the hub. She’s moving away from a bandaged and unconscious Jake; I raise my brow but pay attention as she talks. “Jake and Messenger left a couple of days ago to retrieve Lorekeeper’s spell book and Jake returned at the end of our last adventure, warning that the forces of Ebon were waiting for them and that Messenger had forced his retreat. We need to go help Messenger, who’s ready for a full-on assault of Ebon’s army?” My friends cheer and I nod with a couple of others. Liara nods before leading us out of the hub before she summons her magic and we appear in a cold obsidian maze, not a tough one as there is a straight path to Messenger who’s fighting and defending himself. “Messenger!” Liara yells.

“Liara, get out of here!” He yells back.

“Not without you!” Liara charges forward and as we go to run the wall seals behind her.

“Ah-ah-ah. Sorry, but you all are going to ruin a tender moment.” Subjugator states appearing, “Now you all will be devoured by the Void!” He raises his arms and the ground starts to shake. Subjugator disappears as we all start to run.

“It’s a maze! Find the way before the floor falls.” One of my fellow Players yell and I follow everyone, I feel darkness hit me and I turn and slash with my terrablade.

“Voidlings!” I alert.

“Crimson!” I hear a yell in front of me and swords clan and magic flies, but the ground shakes still. Soon we are stumbling into an area that’s large and made of dark and black stone. A purple gem hovering in the middle, black smoke flowing around it.

“The Core of the Void where your Goddess and I share our power.” Ebon states, appearing with his smoke and robe. A couple of Players try to hit him, but nothing works, “Don’t waste your energy, you are not like your mage. You come from a world I devoured, one connected by my Void.

“Then why are you here?” A Player asks.

“Stalking you, but I also did want to meet those that fight me while their leaders are away. Why do you follow the Trio?”

“Because they are trying to save the world!”

“You left us in darkness!”

“You are a jerk!”

“’Cause they are from the series!” There is always that one Player.

“Interesting. Well, I have stalled long enough.” Smoke covers the core and the room shakes as Ebon disappears.

“Go!” We charge through the maze, fighting more and soon come to another large room, Subjugator stands ready to fight.

“Surrender now, and you might live.”

“Ew, cliché.” We charge and start to fight him, he’s quick to block us or block with shadows. A fellow archer and I finally land a hit on him with our bows and he shouts in pain before disappearing. “Shadow illusion?”

“Shadow illusion, come on!” We charge again, barely stumbling into the main area as the floor collapses, Liara and Messenger look over to us, both are on the ground, bloody and beaten. We run in front of them and block an attack from Subjugator and the Crimson Cult.

“Ah, the lemmings appear. Move aside.” The older warrior states casually. I shoot my crossbow at him and he cuts the bold in half, I stand shocked. But that also gives Messenger the change he needs. He and Liara’s magic starts up and they teleport us out as Subjugator charges again. We appear in the middle of the war room, startling Abigail and Lorekeeper.

“Well that was an entrance.” Lorekeeper remarks as Messenger passes out and Liara is not too far behind. I put my crossbow away as Lorekeeper looks over all of us, “Go ahead and rest, we’ll call you on our next assault.”

“We saw the Void Core.”

“THE Core? Oh my, I will let Ianite know.” Abigail states. We nod and slowly start to disappear, I look at Lorekeeper as she examines the wounds on the two lovers, before I bring up my watch and disappear as well. Something in the back of my mind is making me feel uneasy.


	39. The Keep's Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel runs to the main crew alerting them of Ebon's assault on Dianite's Keep. Will the crew get there in time?

POV- Jake  
“Lorekeeper!” Daniel shouts as he runs into the underground base. I look up from my resting sister holding back a glare, Lorekeeper also looks up from Messenger, stopping her healing.

“Daniel? You’re bleeding.”

“We need help, Dianite’s Keep is under siege, please we can’t lose the keep.”

“Jake, summon the Players, I’ll summon our other allies while I get some more information from Daniel.”

Liara goes to sit up but I slowly push her back down, “My turn.”

“Fine… but I want to hear everything.” Liara mumbles.

“We’ll trade stories, now sleep.” Liara nods as I move out of the room to the open air and summon the Players. They all start arriving, “Dianite’s Keep is under attack, who’s going to help?” All the Players, especially the ones I have learned that worship Dianite, cheer and ready their weapons as Daniel, Viar, a large group of dwarves, Sonja and some Champions, and finally Lorekeeper exit the underground bunker.

“Players, good to see you. Ebon is retaliating on our last victory, returning my spell book. If you are ready, I can open a portal for you all, I’m not recovered enough to aid anymore than that, and Liara and Messenger are still out of commission. So, Jake and Daniel will be in charge. Ready?”

I nod and look at all my allies, “Weapons out, we are being thrown into the battle.” Lorekeeper drags her hands through the air, a portal appearing, and I charge through. Jumping immediately at a Voidling and killing it before jumping towards the next. A crossbow bolt kills it before I get there, alerting me that people followed. I take the moment to analyze the battlefield. Daniel let’s an arrow fly.

“Dianite’s Army is holding the inner sanctums. I have some on the outer walls, and Kuai is protecting the throne.”

“Then let’s not waste time, Players charge!” The Players are already charging, their endless blood lust never ceases to amaze me. “Have you seen Subjugator or Ebon?” I ask as I slash through a Voidling.

“Surprisingly, no. Could they be attacking Helvetia?”

“No, but they could be looking for something.”

“The Core?”

“Your father, he can’t defend himself right now. Do you know where the Core is?”

“Vaguely.”

“Great, let’s take back your keep and inform Ianite.” Daniel nods and charges towards the Players, I follow after, only pausing slightly. I thought I felt darkness lingering around me. I fight towards the front gates with the large group of allies through Cultists and Voidlings.

“The prodigal son returns.” Ebon’s voice silkily booms out. I get closer to Daniel and he readies an arrow.

“Ebon, glad you could join the party.” I snide, towards the floating robes.

The orange eyes look barely at me, “Ah, the traitor. Now this will be a challenge, how’s your sister? That amount of power she used could’ve killed her.” I growl angrily as Daniel let’s go of his arrow. It tears a hole through the robes but nothing more. “Come now, Princeling, stop wasting your arrows.”

“What do you want, Void God?” Daniel asks, standing a little straighter, more formal.

“I want to see your father. Where is the Core?” Ebon floats down. Players keep a loose circle around the three of us, curious as the Cultists are all dead and the Voidlings stopped appearing.

“I don’t know.” Daniel states.

“Oh, please don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you. I hear what the darkness hears, except in your bunker. Now then, where is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright.” The robe and mist disappear into the ground. It’s too quiet.

“Throne room!” Daniel shouts and we all run after him. As we get closer, we see Kuai get thrown out of the door and knocked unconscious at the far wall. Daniel runs in and I follow, seeing Subjugator near the pedestal.

“Hello, Daniel. Hello Jake.” Void-touched Cultists flank him, giving pause to the Players and myself.

“What happened to them?” I ask, my eyes wide.

“Our experiment on you proved successful. Before you barely any mortals survived my lord’s power. But with you we learned the secrets, and these are the soldiers that survived so far. But enough about that, Daniel, Ebon wishes to speak to you, without this traitor influencing your mind.” I look at Daniel and he’s already notching another arrow, I let the Void magic flow through me to my hands.

“Daniel says no.” I send out a wave of Void magic at the Void-Touched soldiers, they fall screaming in pain, but Subjugator only looks impressed.

“Practicing with the lord’s gift, I see. But not as good as me.” Void tendrils materliaze out of his back and while one wraps around Daniel the other tendrils send us flying back, to Kuai. I recover and see the barrier blocking the throne room now.

“We need Lorekeeper. Help me pick up Kuai, let’s go before more Voidlings appear. We lost today.” I hear Daniel yelling in fear and hear the torture he’s going through as I help the Players escape with Kuai. As we appear at Helvetia again, I help Kuai into the infirmary with the Players before they go to talk to Lorekeeper and I leave to find Ianite for my lesson, feeling defeated.

“Daniel?” Ianite asks as I walk to her.

“Captured, I was too slow and weak.”

“Possibly.” I look up at her, with a confused look. “The Void is a difficult substance to control, just because you aren’t as adept as Subjugator doesn’t make you weak.”

“Letting Daniel get tortured does.”

“The son of Dianite is fine. He escaped to the platform of the throne room after you left. He still needs a rescue before the wards fail. But he’s not being tortured. Lesson time.” I nod and listen to my teacher.


	40. The Sealed Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious visitor is at the gates of Helvetia, offering help to unlock the sealed spell book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realized long after I uploaded this chapter that it didn't upload properly. It didn't take away from anything, but I figured I would correct it.

I almost stumble following Ianite and Lorekeeper in their fast pace towards the gate after being summoned by Abigail and the new Commissar. “What’s going on?”

“A stranger at the gate asking for Lorekeeper. They made it past all our wards.” Ianite explains. I nod, passively, not really sure why I have to accompany the goddess and mage.

Soon we are at the gate and Lorekeeper stops just behind the guards, “I am Lorekeeper.” The cloaked figure, a man I can tell by his stature, he looks closely at the group, before he can say anything Ianite speaks up.

“Kelneiros, I’m happy to see you have recovered.”

“Hello, mother.” A hissing voice states, “May I enter this domain?”

“Lorekeeper, this is my son. May he enter?” The mage nods and lifts a hand towards Kelneiros. He enters after the guard’s step away.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lorekeeper. Please, call me Kel.”

“You were that dragon.” I state, dumbly.

“Indeed, I am, and you are the Void-Scarred boy.”

“Kelneiros.” Ianite warns.

“Was that rude? I’m sorry, I don’t speak to humans often. Please accept my apologies.”

“It’s okay, just call me Jake.”

Kel nods, “Jake it is. Now, mother, I believe you and Jake need my help today.”

“Do we?” I ask.

“Lorekeeper and I were discussing unlocking the book, but it requires a great deal of Void energy to be consumed. I was going to do it myself, but it would put me out of commission.”

“Split between three though, it’ll not hurt but help us.” I conclude.

“Exactly.” Ianite states.

“So, what are we waiting for. Let’s go crack that seal.” I smile, excited.

Ianite smiles and nods to Kel, “Ready? You can take off your cloak.”

“I am, but I will keep the robe on if it’s not rude.” Ianite nods and Kel lets the hood fall, revealing purple-silver hair, short cut just under his ears, and said ears poke out just like the elves. His face is sharp like an elf as well. But unlike an elf his skin is pocked with black scales, like the Exilium and his purple eyes show like a snake.

“Oh, you’ve gotten better.” Ianite remarks as we walk to the bunker.

“Indeed, not perfect but better.” Kel states, stoically.

“Kel is one of the last End dragons, I’ve raised and protected him since he was an egg. His mother was hunted by Ebon and his minions for enslavements. She gave up her life force to Kel and trusted him to me So, I took care of him.”

“So, you adopted, and so did Dianite. What about Mianite’s son?” I ask.

“We don’t talk about him.” Ianite states bitterly.

I run in front of her and stop, “With all due respect, goddess, considering one of the son’s is going to die as per that prophecy. We need to know about Mianite’s son.”

She glares daggers at me, “He’s already dead. Leave it be. We have a seal to break.” Kel and Ianite continue as I look to Lorekeeper, who seems as surprised as I am.

“We’ll talk about it later, I guess. Come, let’s not make her angrier.” Lorekeeper puts a hand on my shoulder and I let her guide me to the town center where Kel is holding the spell book and looking carefully at it.

I walk up, “What do I need to do?” I ask, looking at the goddess and the human shaped dragon.

“You’ll be leading the intake of magic. Feel the magic and pull it into you. We’ll pull it from you.” I nod and take the offered book, immediately feeling the dark magic of Subjugator.

I take a deep breath, “Here we go.” Kel puts a clawed hand on my left shoulder and Ianite puts a hand on my right. I start the slow pull, trying to unravel the mess of magic. I feel the presence of Ebon and Subjugator look at me through the magic. Subjugator glares at me and Ebon dismisses himself, but Subjugator does not.

‘Jake.’ He sings menacingly, ‘I taught you better than this. You do not mess with my magic.’ I stand firm and loosen the first rope of magic. ‘Boy, do not test my might.’

‘You don’t scare me anymore.’ I pull more of his magic into me.

‘Fine, you want my magic, take it.’ He unfurls a lot of his own seal and it almost overwhelms me.

‘We’re here Jake, stand strong.’ Kel remarks, taking part of the onslaught, Ianite is also there taking some as well.

‘I see now. My pet and my ex-prisoner are aiding you. That’s why you are so cocky. But they don’t understand how close you were, do they? How close to total allegiance. All it takes…is a push.’ Subjugator releases the entirety of the seal and force it and extra magic at my soul. I scream out in pain and drop the unsealed spell book. Kel immediately encompasses me in a hug with his arms and his wings.

“Jake, focus on my voice and release it all into my soul.”

“It’ll… kill you…”

“It won’t, trust me.” I barely nod and release all the dark magic into him, he writhes but soon we are splitting the pain together and a third presence makes the pain go away completely.

“Breath.” Ianite states slowly and I do so Soon the world comes back into focus and Kel unwraps me, looking at me carefully.

“You’ve mastered it. Nearly as well as my mother.” I look at him confused, and he returns a smile. “The balance of Ender ad Void.”

“But I lost my Ender abilities…”

“I said it was unlikely to receive your abilities back.” Ianite remarks as Kel smiles and holds up a small silver pendant, big enough that I can see my scarred eye is now glowing purple as if I were an Ender. I smile at Ianite and she smiles back at me before I turn my attention to the dropped book, it’s gone, and I look over at Lorekeeper as she’s closing the hovering book.

“I thank you all.” I see a faint outline around her, and she looks much healthier than she was moments before.

“Of course, Lorekeeper.” I smile, glad that I no longer distrust her. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and I look to Liara who is stumbling up the stairs.

“I hear a scream…” She looks exhausted.

I laugh quietly as I stand, “Excuse me, I need to get my sister to sleep again.”

“Of course.” Ianite dismisses me and I walk over and help my sister back to her bed.

A faint smile dons my face as she says, “Purple looks good on you.”


	41. Retaking the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorekeeper, after being convinced by Kel, commands her forces to aid in retaking the tree to prepare to breach Dianite's Keep that has been Void sealed. Kel and Lorekeeper have a long overdue chat.

POV- Lorekeeper  
I watch Messenger and Liara sword fight, tapping my chin in thought. “What’s on your mind, Lorekeeper?” Kel asks, sitting next to me on the fountain.

“I’m trying to determine our next course of action. I don’t want to leave Daniel in Ebon’s hands much longer, but I also know that the anti-magic relics I have in my home would aid us greatly.”

“Daniel is very strong for one so young. A couple of days more will feel like nothing in the Nether. So, how do we go about recovering your home?” Kel asks, tilting his head.

“Messenger!” I call over.

“My lady?” He asks blocking, before disarming Liara with a quick movement, looking at me.

“It’s time to recover the tree.”

Messenger and Liara smile before she exclaims, “I’ll summon the Players!” I nod, summoning my book and scarf to me.

“May I join your assualt?”

“If you wish. I assume you wish to spread your wings.”

“Aye and do some much needed revenge.” I nod and smile.

“What of your mother?”

“She’s helping Jake. Even with his mastery, he’s still fighting that magic and she’s helping contain it. They’ll be ready for the main assault on Ebon, or whatever you all are going to do to him.”

“I don’t think even Liara knows what we are going to do with Ebon.” I remark.

“I’m working on it. You try and plan how to talk to a super angry, ego-centric, and all-powerful god of darkness.” Liara remarks walking up with the Players.

“I trust you, Liara, you’ll come up with something. For now, shall we go retrieve the knowledge left in the tree?”

“Will the tree still be stable?” Messenger asks, adjusting his sheathed sword.

“It will be when I get back there, I have back up runes in all four floors for stability, but I need to be there to activate them. So, shall we go kill some Voidlings?” The Players nod and I smile, holding my arms out and summoning a portal and the Players and my allies go through it before I follow through. I see the impaled tree over the large crater, I can already see the dark runes and Voidlings around the tree.

“It’s an actual tree.” Kel remarks, stupefied.

“Did you think otherwise?” I ask.

“I assumed it was a code word. But it’s remarkable, you and I will have to talk more.”

“I’ll give you a tour at the end of this.” I nod to Kel and he nods to me.

“So, giant crater, how are we getting to the tree?” Liara asks.

“Glad you asked.” I focus my magic and a semi-transparent bridge appears before us and spreads out to the tree as soon as it connects Voidlings charge across it, Messenger pulls his sword and charges forward. Players and Liara following suit. I look at Kel and his robe grows and turns into wings, soon his form morphs into a dragon and his body grows into the great lizard. He flaps his wings and takes off to help protect the Players and my allies. I teleport myself to the hidden bedroom and I blast away the void tendrils in the room before activating the rune. It glows brightly and I teleport up to the platform, I hold back a tendril. “Messenger! Weaken the tendrils in the first floor, they are solid but hurt them enough and they retreat!” I shout as Kel flies down and chomps onto the tendril making it dissipate. 

“Yes, Lorekeeper!” Messenger shouts as Players charge in behind Liara to scan the first floor.

“Welcome home, mage.” I turn to see Ebon’s form behind me.

“Ah, decided to stop by and say hi?”

“I did indeed, curious as you have left Daniel high and dry alone at the Keep.”

“Only because I know he’s safe and that I’ll be coming with extra power.”

He waves non-committedly, “We’ll see, Lorekeeper. We’ll see.” He disappears and Kel hovers nearby.

“I’ll keep new tendrils from your home, go meet your champion.”

“Thank you, Kel.”

“Of course, now go.” He tucks his wings and drops, watching for more tendrils. I move quickly towards the tree, flinging a Voidling off the small island, and soon I’m moving past the old barrier door. I send a light spell at a Voidling before it can hit Messenger. He and the Players do a final chop and the large tendril disappears, leaving a gaping hole in my wall and floor. I cover the floor with a magic barrier before activating the rune on the walls. The walls shimmer and the floor joins.

“Next floor.” I reactivate the elevator runes, and everyone crowds up.

Liara looks at me, “Go, I’ll make sure none follow you up.” I nod and Messenger and I ascend, I block a fireball and Messenger kills the cultists joining the fight, I focus on the tendril and soon the Players join me. The tendril pulls back and dissipates, again, leaving holes and I quickly patch them and reactivate the rune. The bookshelves lighting up.

“Go, Lorekeeper, I’ll stay incase portals appear.” Messenger states.

“Alright.” I activate the elevator rune and the Players crowd up again, I follow them, and we are encased in darkness. I shiver, repressing my fear as I illuminate an orb next to me. The Players crowd to see and I move slowly around the small room, I feel a blade get pressed to my throat and I stop moving.

“It’s a shame I can’t kill you, but I can hurt you and that’s fun too.”

“I can feel the Void magic on you.”

“The Lord made me special, almost a ghost of dark magic, makes it easier to assassinate. So, shall we play?”

“Sure.” She giggles and disappears into the void space and I look around, the Players are confused as I am.

“Looks like it’s time to lighten things up. I can only hold the light for a short time, find the tendril and source of the darkness.” I command as I raise my arms and send a high amount of magic into the light and I illuminate the area, the Players split some attack the large tendrils and the others pick their way through the messy upper floor trying to find the source of darkness. 

I hold on as long as I can, before I hear a “No fair!” shout across the room and the girl appears in front of me. I block her sword with a sword I summoned but the light dims back down.

“Sorry!” I shout, a couple of Players pick their way back to me and help fight her off before she disappears again, I return full focus to the magic and the room re-illuminates. The couple of Players that helped me stay to protect me while the others continue their assault. Soon the tendril disappears, and I have a knife flying at me, which I reflect, losing control of the illuminate spell again. “This girl is irritating.” The Players fight her off again, some from the tendril join me, the others wait for the light. I finally manage to bring it back up. The Players keep attacking the Void girl, I hold the spell as the Void source is finally found and destroyed, releasing the darkness. The Players turn their full assault at the girl but she disappears and doesn’t reappear, I feel the magic from the girl disappear. “She’s gone.” I activate the last rune and my tower shimmers with green energy that slowly turns blue as it starts to repair the tree. “We’ve won!” I shout, Messenger and Liara join us as the Players cheer.

“Well done, Players, thank you for your aid.” Messenger smiles.

“I’ll get them back to Helvetia.” Liara states and Messenger nods.

“I’ll follow, we were training.” I wave farewell to them all as I continue to try to fix my tree. I make my way to the platform where Kel waits for me in dragon form.

“All successful?” He asks in the dragon’s tongue.

“It’ll take a little to rebuild it, but yes. May I observe your dragon form?” I ask in a form of the dragon’s tongue. It’s enough to be like his that he understands me.

He looks surprised at my knowledge but nods, “Only fair.”

I look at his dark, scaled, skin observing the flow of Ender magic between the scales and just over his resting wings, “It’s beautiful, I apologize, you are beautiful.”

He slowly morphs to his elven form, “You’ve clearly seen my kind before if you know a form of my tongue.”

“In a different world, come.” I guide him to my rebuilding tree home. I carefully show him each floor, explaining the runes, artifacts, or books he asks about. A coupe of hours later we return to the platform and watch the sunset.

“For one so young, you’ve been through a lot and have mastered much. But what will happen at the end of this?” Kel asks.

“Hard to say. If I survive, I will continue to another world, if I don’t. I don’t. What about you?”

“I would explore the End, see the ancient ruins of my people.”

I smile and nod, “It’s been a long journey, and I feel like we are still so far from the end.”

“But those are the best stories and adventures. Ones where we can give the most knowledge.”

“A dragon after my own heart.” I agree.

Kel gives a hearty laugh, “Indeed, Lorekeeper, indeed.”

I smile, “Please Kel call me…” And we speak the rest of the night, about magic, dragons, and my old master.


	42. Saving the Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault to retake the Keep, but Messenger gets exposition instead.
> 
> A/N: Mostly cause if you can't tell I can't write fight scenes super well.

POV- Messenger  
I move to the left as a fireball flies past me and hits the cultist I was struggling against; I quickly turn and strike down a Voidling that was getting too close to Lorekeeper. “There are more here than the original assault, do you think that Daniel is close to breaking from torture?”

Ianite sends four cultists off the organically fixed bridge into the lava below, “No, he’s not being tortured, but they are close to breaking through the barrier magic that Dianite put on the throne. So, we must hurry.” 

I nod and fight through quite a few more cultists until I am at the main gate, “Jake, Liara, we need your magic!” Jake runs up and Players escort Liara who seems to be attracting more cultists.

“Apparently Ebon still wants me alive.”

“Of course, he does. Help me with the door?” Jake smirks. Lorekeeper, Ianite, and Kuai defend us as the three of us move to rid the door of the Void locks. Finally, we break it and I cut the lock off. Kuai and I push the grand gates open and the large group of attackers run into the keep, killing anything that gets too close, soon Kuai takes point and guides us to the throne room. I take up the back, making some Liara is okay and protected in the middle.

“Dianite was always so paranoid, but he did love his son.” Ebon’s voice booms through the hall, Lorekeeper glances back at me.

I shake my head, “Keep going! Daniel needs our help!” I take a step in my running and the floor disappears and I shout out in surprise as I fall into a basement of the Keep, just barely avoiding the lava pocket. I land on my feet, catching myself on a nearby wall. I look up and watch the floor seal, luckily no one else fell into the trap. I look around the dark room, letting my eyes adjust and I channel my magic enough to trace the words, ‘I’m okay, get Dan’ in the air hoping Lorekeeper or Ianite would get the message. I finally focus and find a door, opening it slowly before moving cautiously into the next room. After a quick, but careful look, I see that it is a study, but no minions are around. I don’t relax but I move towards the desk, I see quite a few books, papers, pens, and runes scattered about the desk. I carefully, pick through the various items on the desk. Slow realization passes my face, this is the same study where Dianite wrote his de Prophetia, I can feel the magic teeming in the room. I move some of the notes around, I furrow my eyebrows seeing nearly identical papers strewn about, but all with a little bit of a difference, “Dow did he know which ones to put in the de Prophetia? Which ones are for our timeline? It seems too much information at once for any man, even a god, to look over and figure out.” I feel a large pulse of magic, Lorekeeper must’ve broken through the sealed door. I shake my head putting the papers down, “I need to focus on getting back, they need my help.”

“Do they now?” I quickly unsheathe my sword and turn around, hesitating slightly as I see a transparent Dianite.

“Lord Dianite?”

“In the interdimensional specter.”

“Aren’t you locked with your powers blocked?”

“Oh yes, this is just a recording of my half of the conversation. The magic of being a prophet.”

I nod my head and sheath my sword, “So we have this conversation.”

“In every dimension I ever saw.”

“It’s a set point.”

“Just like Lorekeeper’s arrival and the God Wars.”

“So, what information am I to acquire in this interaction?”

He smirks softly, “On my desk, pick up the green journal.” I move to the desk and pick it up looking at him. “Read the first five lines.”

I open it and read, “’Mathias is born into the noble family of the Salderan line. Into the religion of Ebon.’” I stop immediately and look at him surprised, “My life?”

“Just over two hundred years before you were born, I was shown your life.”

“Why?”

“Because you serve an important role.”

“Being the fool to serve Ebon before being saved by Lorekeeper?”

Dianite smiles for half a second before shaking his head, “Not that, you would’ve left Ebon’s service in different ways by now in the other timelines. But it is still too early for you to know. Have a conversation with Ianite about Jake, after that read the last page of that journal. All will be made clear.”

My eyebrows knit in confusion, but I nod anyway, “Okay…”

“Take the yellow stone from my desk, trace the rune and prepare to strike to your right, chest level. Farewell, Messenger.” The image of Dianite disappears and I put the journal away before taking my sword out of its sheath. I faintly trace the yellow stoned rune, red magic floats around me before I’m teleported to the throne room. I swing harshly at my right at chest height and Subjugator yells in pain as the sword cuts through his armor into his chest, he stumbles back before being consumed by shadows. I look down and find a startled Jake on the ground where Subjugator was just standing over, I offer my hand and haul him up before looking around. Ianite, Lorekeeper, and Liara are all protecting Daniel and the Players are killing the last of the corrupted guards, Kuai is with them.

“Sorry I’m late.” I remark.

“That was my father’s magic…”

I shake my head, “An echo of his magic. He left it for me knowing I would be separated from you all.” Daniel’s face falls, but nods.

“Thanks for the save, Messenger.” Jake finally states.

“Glad I got here on time.” I smile but look directly at Ianite who slowly nods to me.

“The Keep is ours again!” Lorekeeper announces and the Players cheer. I sheath my sword and pat Jake’s shoulder before walking to Ianite.

“Shall we?”

She nods, “Lorekeeper, do you know the art of rune making?”

“I do. You two seem to need to talk. Liara, Jake, help me with the runes and freeing the last of the army.” The twins nod as Ianite teleports me back to Helvetia, to my room.

“Things are moving quickly into place…” Ianite states and I listen closely as she explains what’s happening to Jake.


	43. Eois' Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara follows the Champions to Eois and they are met by some resistance.

POV-Liara  
I nod slowly as Jordan explains the plan, “As much as I don’t want to risk our people. Eois holds the key to getting into Mianite’s Realm. So, either we are assaulting alone, or together.” Jordan raises a brow at me.

“You are our ally, let me summon the Players and we’ll be honored to fight along the Champions.” I state smiling, “Prepare your men, we’ll meet you at the gates.” Jordan nods and smiles, he leaves before I pull up the Player’s chat.

“Are we assaulting something?” Jake asks, leaning against the door.

“Jordan has asked us to help assault Eois, well not assault it, but you know try and get it back into the Champion’s control.”

“In theory Ebon shouldn’t be there.”

“Exactly why it’s only going to be me, the Players, and the Champions.”

“What? What about me?”

“You have more lessons with Ianite. I’ll be fine, a simple in and out to get the key and establish the city again. We have too many refugees from Ebon. Eois is a large port city, a little tender, love, and care we’ll be able to set up an area of commerce for the refugees and a home. So, go to your lessons, I got this.”

“Ugh, fine, but I want all the details. I don’t like that we keep separating.”

“I know but lessons are important. Now shoo, I need to meet the Champions and Players.”

“Fine.” Jake walks over and hugs me before walking away, I pick up my bow and make my way to the gate. Jordan is finishing explaining the task to the Players.

“-So, it should be an easy in and out. Ready?” Some of the Players look less than thrilled, but they all nod or agree.

“Alright, I have never done a teleport this far, ready?” I ask. Jordan and the group nod before I start to focus deeply, surrounding the group with my magic before connecting it all back to my teleport point and forcing the teleport to the coordinates Jordan told me. I feel a large pull and soon we are appearing just next to the dock of Eois. I gasp out in shock and I fall to a knee. Sonja is there helping me breathe and as my breathing calms down I stand, “Thank you, Sonja.” Sonja nods before we all follow Jordan towards the old museum. I keep my hands on my bow as we approach. Subjugator leans against the wall looking at our group.

“A trip to a dead city seems to be a horrendous pause to the climax of this story.” He remarks.

“We are only seeing what’s left of our museum before we all die.” Jordan states neutrally.

“Well then, I mean not all of you are going to die.” Subjugator states looking at me directly, “You’ve grown into your power, now you just have to learn subtlety.” He stands and holds his hand out, three crimson portals open around us.

“Jordan, get into the museum!” I order before I focus my magic enough to fling Subjugator into the way. Jordan runs forward as the Players, Champions, and I defend against the Void infused Crimson Cultists and the regular cultists. Jordan comes running out with a book that looks nothing like a key but I trust him. “Okay, Jordan, your call.”

“Get us out of here, Liara and Tom!” Jordan yells as he takes out his sword and defends himself. I feel a high charge of magic and I connect with it, focusing before I feel an extra power trying to block us. I look around and see a Void Infused warlock.

“Tom, get them out of here!” I force a lot of my magic and he teleports the group, I cut myself off and send a large bolt of Ender magic at the warlock, stopping him, but also leaving me alone and drained. I pull out my bow and I ready an arrow; the soldiers take a step towards me before stepping back. I feel a wet metal gauntlet grab the back of my neck; I drop the bow in surprise. “What?!”

“Ah, Liara, it’s hard to get you alone anymore. You’ve been summoned by Lord Ebon, it’s time to accept it.” Subjugator states as he laughs and I struggle to move away from him, dark mist enveloping us both. I feel like I’m drowning again.


	44. The Hidden Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger and Jake travel to the realm Upper Realm to discover where the Overworld Core is. They speak briefly with the sleeping King and Ralin is finally revealed.
> 
> A/N: I hope that this plot twist wasn't too obvious until the last couple of chapters. Did you guess who Ralin was?

POV- Messenger  
“She sacrificed herself to let us escape.” Tom solemnly states.

“Is she alive?!” Jake demands, distraught.

“She is.” I remark.

“How do you know?” Jake demands.

“Ebon wants her alive, anyone killing her would get some profit.” Jake seems to calm at that, stalking to his discarded journal, almost child-like. “Thank you, Tom, return to the repairs in Eois.” Tom bows and teleports away.

“She’s going to be corrupted.” Jake says disheartened.

“No, she’s not.” I look at him.

“We were!”

“We aren’t Liara.”

Jake watches me and sighs, “I want to be an uncle to at least three kids.”

I look at him and smirk, “Uncle Jake, sounds like you are the crazy uncle.”

“The best kind. All foolishness aside, what are we going to do now?”

I hold up the small old looking letter from his mother to Mianite, “We are going to Mianite’s realm.”

“Okay, but we’ve been there before.”

“Not really. We went to the manifestation of the Upper Realm, we are going to the actual Realm, the one Dianite attacked.”

“Are there survivors?”

“I don’t know but we should be ready for anything.”

Jake nods, “I’m coming this time.”

“Good, I need the support.” We nod at each other and he summons the Players as I don my armor. Soon I’m meeting up with the group, “A simple scout mission, should be easy enough.” I hold up the envelope and I focus on the latent magic, soon a small portal opens, and I keep it open as everyone goes through it. I walk in after and I am met by a halberd at my throat and I see the group is surrounded. 

“Intruders in our sanctum for the great god, Mianite.” One states.

“State your business.” Another voice demands.

“We are looking for the Upper Core.” I state slowly.

“The Core has never been here, we would’ve known.” I look around slowly and I realize the Nether burns are also accompanied by older Void burns. I frown as I recognize them.

“Mianite told Ianite where it was, and she has asked us to rediscover them.”

“Prove it.” I look at Jake before he sighs and allows Void and Ender to flow between his hands, the soldiers glance at their leader and she nods at the soldiers, who relax. 

Jake and I step forward, “I am the Messenger, Champion of Lorekeeper. This is my companion, Jake, a trainee under Ianite.”

“Champions, it’s an honor to meet you both. I am General Iheart, Sean Iheart.” I quickly change their pronouns in my head as he continues, “I apologize for the welcome, we’ve been asleep until recently and we all remember the betrayal and attacks.”

“Betrayal?” Jake asks, I say nothing.

“A Revenant went AWOL and we lost many in his attack.” He doesn’t give a name, but I know who. And he realizes I know. “I’ll take you to the Head of our settlement since Mianite left.”

“Lead on, General.” I lead the group through the copy of the Upper Realm, instead of looking decayed it looks destroyed and being slowly rebuilt. I follow quietly into the large cathedral and we walk to a poorly dressed man, Sean salutes.

“High Priest, I bring the guests to our city. The Messenger and his companion Jake, as well as their friends the Players. All seeking the Upper Core.” The man turns and looks at our group slowly, especially eying Jake and me.

Finally, he speaks, “Thank you, General, may the great Mianite bless you. Continue your patrols.” Iheart salutes and walks away. Jake and I both bow before the priest. “So, how can a worthy priest of Mianite aid an ex-Crimson Assassin and Void soldier?”

Jake and I share a weary glance. “We seek the Core so we can release Mianite and his brother Dianite, so the General brought us to you.”

“Waking Mianite? Now that is an intriguing idea, so you found Ianite? It must be why we woke up.”

“I keep hearing that, ‘woke up’, what do you mean?” Jake asks.

“Not too long after the betrayal, Mianite informed us that the realm was unstable, and he needed to time-lock us. We would wake up when he returned, or an outsider enters the realm.”

“So, someone was here before us?” I conclude.

“Indeed, we can only assume the traitor came to check on Mianite. But come, let me show you to the Core.” I nod and Jake follows us as we leave the cathedral towards a large mansion, following the priest.

“I am now curious who this traitor is, you seem to know.” Jake says pointedly at me.

“If I tell you, you won’t believe me. I have to show you.” I respond.

“That sounds ominous.” Jake says sarcastically, I roll my eyes and hold the door open for him and the Players as we enter Mianite’s mansion.

I walk up to Jake, “Mianite had a son, a son that betrayed him.” I pick up a small picture of Mianite and his son from a nearby table and show him, “His name was Ralin, he died long ago, after his betrayal.”

Jake’s eyes go wide as the picture looks back at him, “Ralin is Subjugator.”

I nod, putting the picture back, “But just as Mathias died at his encounter with Lorekeeper. Ralin died when he faced off against his father and was left scarred, he dragged himself to his new lord, Ebon.” The Players murmur behind us as we continue to the back of the mansion with the priest.

“His powers now make sense, when he was torturing me, he used lightning magic, which he would’ve learned from his father.” Jake states and I nod. The priest guids us into the back garden, scarred by the Void, leaving wilted plants, uprooted rose bushes and even some crystalized lightning.

“Mianite had to stop the traitor from accessing the Upper Core, he struck him with his sword across his eye and set him running, but he could not bring himself to kill Ralin. Who could kill their child after they had been the reason for the mother’s death?” The priest states starting to unlock the protections.

“Ralin’s mother fell in love with Mianite and soon they fell in love and conceived Ralin. But the half-god, Ralin, killed his mother on his birth. The godly powers too much for her. Ralin and Mianite blamed Mianite for not foreseeing this.” I inform Jake and the Players as we enter an almost crypt like structure. They walk in silence through the dirt tunnel before they came to an underground white temple.

“I go no further, farewell, Champions.” He bows and walks back to the dirt tunnel; I take point and guide us into the small temple. Jake pauses a moment and I look over.

“Jake?”

“Ebon’s been here. Not all of him, but a piece.”

“’A king betrays’, will he be the traitor? We’ll have to inform Ianite but let us continue.” Jake follows as I lead to a large room with a golden circular crystal floating high in the air, but purple and green magic envelopes it and down to the floor. I follow the magic down and see a golf, silver, and grey armored man with a black under clothes peeking out from destroyed pieces of armor. The tan skin is also peeking out, a gloved hand gripping a drawn sword, point down. The eyes are closed with a crown like helmet on his head over grey-silver hair, bits of blood cover the armor, sword, and man’s face and hair. “Lord Mianite…” I say slowly, looking at the god. His eyes open slowly, the blue-grey eyes reflecting the purple and green magic. 

His haggard voice echoes around the room, ‘I have guests. It must be about time. How is my sister?’

“She’s well, she wishes to send her apologies for the long lock up.” Jake answers.

‘I forgive her. I understand now why she did so. When will the magic be released?’

“Soon, we are closing in on Dianite’s cage and his Core.”

‘Good, then I will await that day.’

“We’ll return.” I remark.

‘Until then.’ Mianite closes his eyes again and we take our leave from the temple, meeting the priest.

“Well?”

“We’ll return soon, and he’ll be free.”

“Thank our lord, we’ll await your return.” He bows and excuses himself as I prepare the teleport back to Helvetia, as the tree is still being repaired.

As we appear Ianite meets us, “Well?”

“He’s ready to stretch her legs again. And he forgives you.” Jake says.

“But?”

“I felt Ebon’s power there, could he be…compromised?”

“For the sake of this world, let’s hope not. Dianite is also ready, according to Lorekeeper.”

“Then shall we?” I ask.

“Almost, I’m finishing the spell now, the relics are helping a lot.” Ianite remarks. I nod and dismiss the bored Players.


	45. Waking the Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45 Chapters later the Kings are finally added to the story completely. And a prophecy starts to come true.

Part 1- Messenger  
I appear with my group of Players in the Upper Realm. Voidlings immediately assault us and we fight them off. “Glad you could make it, Champion.” The General states, fighting to us.

“General, we need to get to Mianite.” I remark fighting a Voidling.

“I know, I’m here to escort you. I hope your friends know how to fight.”

“They are the best of the best. Lead and we’ll follow.” With that we slowly make our way through the realm, and I feel kind of bad that they haven’t been able to live without fighting recently.

“Move everyone to the mansion! We can defend them all there!” The General commands to his soldiers, they salute and move off as we finally get into and through the mansion. “Go, we’ll give you as much time as we can.” I nod to the General and lead the Players in, Mianite is awake.

‘What is happening?’

“Ebon’s saying good morning.”

‘I see.’ I start drawing the symbols on the ground around the magic barrier. The Players dutifully guard the entrance, as I draw the last symbol the symbols start glowing a faint gold.

I step back, “Okay Jake, your turn.” I watch the runes carefully.

‘Well?’

“Almost. It’s up to my friend and the Nether Core now.” The runes start to glow red and Ianite’s magic wavers before it fully swirls to the top and disappears.

“Oh, finally.” Mianite remarks, stretching and walking a little forward.

“Good morning, Lord Mianite.”

“Thank you, but alas you should’ve listened to your young friend.” Mianite states before throwing his sword directly up and it shatters the Core, “I will never lose my power.” The floor starts to shake and Mianite disappears in a faint glow of gold.

“Mansion! Go now!” I order, picking up three shards and Mianite’s sword before charging after the Players. We make it up to the mansion, the General meeting us.

“What the Nether is happening?!”

“Mianite betrayed us and broke the Core.”

“The Realm is going to send us not the Void, we all have to leave. Now.”

I nod and start to focus, “Gather everyone now.” The General moves about and brings everyone around.

“Now, Champion!” I release the giant teleport just as the world falls beneath us. We appear roughly in Helvetia, startling Lorekeeper and Ianite.

I look at the two breathing deeply, “Mianite was compromised.” Ianite covers her mouth in shock and Lorekeeper furrows her brow in thought.

Part 2- Jake  
I appear with Kuai and the Players. Daniel soon meets us, “Jake it’s time?”

“It is, lead us to the Core please.” Daniel nods and leads on, strangely there is no resistance. Daniel lets us into a hidden hall, almost like a Nether Fortress and soon we come upon a large room that Lorekeeper described to me. The bright orange crystal hanging from the ceiling swirling with red energy and Ianite’s purple and green magic trapping the red demon. His black armor and glowing soft red eyes observe me beyond the magical cage, his battle axe at his side.

‘Jake, a pleasure to finally meet you.’ His rough, but fatherly sounding voice, reverberating around the maroon temple.

“Lord Dianite, are you ready to stretch your legs?”

‘Definitely.’ I nod and start to write the runes that Lorekeeper had taught him and infuse the magic Ianite had show him. I step back to admire the work. ‘Good rune work, young apprentice.’

I smile, “Thank you.” I watch the red runes start to glow gold and soon Ianite’s magic disappears into the ceiling and Diantie steps out of the area he has been standing in for the last few hundred years.

“Ah, freedom. Thank you.” I smile but hesitate before I frown.

“Did Ebon come talk to you?”

“He did, but I turned him down. Knowing what I know I have no time for his plans.”

“Oh no… Mianite.”

“What about my brother?”

“I don’t think he turned Ebon down.”

“I can believe that unfortunately, he was obsessed with his powers.

Daniel inches forward, “Dad?”

Dianite looks down and loses all sense of regal pretense and runs over and hugs his son tight, “Daniel!” I smile at the interaction between son and father. “I’m so sorry, Daniel, I shouldn’t have left you. But you have grown so much!”

“It’s okay, dad. I understand and I have great friends and mentors.”

“So, I felt and spoke to. Come, let’s get moving to Helvetia. We have a god to defeat.” Red magic floats around us and I fell a very stable teleport and we appear in Helvetia. Messenger’s grim face is the first thing I see.


	46. Recruiting an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is upon them, Messenger calls for Lorekeeper's Army to finalize. Another prophecy is revealed by the prophet himself. We learn a little more about the mysterious Lorekeeper.

POV- Lorekeeper  
I look at the large group standing on the platform outside my recently re-built house. I stand off to the side, levitating a map for the group. Dianite is in a casual suit, his son at his side and Iantie stands nearby with Kel. “Ebon not only has Liara, but now he also has seduced Miannite to join him.” Jordan explains.

“We are doomed.” Viar states sarcastically.

Ianite looks at her brother and he returns the look before sighing, “Mianite can be stopped, and we don’t need a special inter dimensional mage to kill him. No offense, Lorekeeper.”

I wave dismissively, “None taken.”

“I almost killed Mianite in my prideful rage during the God Wars, and he destroyed his Core. We can kill him.” Dianite continues.

“But what’s the plan?” Abigail asks.

“Ebon keeps the Core in my old Void Prison, but he has a large palace and army between us and him. We have to cripple his army first.” Ianite observes.

“Do we know where his army is stationed? Their barracks?” Ial asks.

“A fortunate thing about being an ex-soldier is, I do know.” Messenger states and points to the highly un-detailed map of the Void, “It’s in this area. All we need is an army to follow us to the Void and end Ebon for good.”

“But we can’t actually kill him.” Daniel reminds.

“So, you did figure out that much.” Dianite remarks.

“Liara did.” Jake says bitterly.

“Who’s going to join the fight?” Messenger asks.

“Helvetia Militia.” Abigail states.

“Dianite Guard.” Dianite states.

“Order of the Magi.” Viar smirks.

“Champions.” Jordan nods.

“Exilium.” Be’an’i nods.

“Crooked Claw.” Pa’Sami states.

“Us dwarves.” Tira states.

“The Sylvan are at your service.” Ial states.

“Elonara’s bandits.” Zyran huffs.

“Miar cannot aid you, I’m sorry we have to stay neutral.” Alonso respectfully bows his head before taking his leave.

“Okay, we have an army. Let’s go cripple Ebon’s army.” Jake says, rearing to go after his siter.

“Not quite yet. It’s time for my final prophecy to be said.” Dianite remarks. I tilt my head and magically fold the map and hand it to Messenger. Ianite raises a brow but nods. “’Four becomes three, three becomes four. A shadowed star, a bloodied sword. The power fails, the trio dies. And the darkness shall reveal the light.’” Messenger and Jake blind confused.

“So, that’s where that is from.” Jordan remarks quietly.

“The Messenger will announce my death’. You didn’t mean actually, you meant figuratively. His coming would start the final prophecy.” Daniel says, looking at his father.

His father shakes his head at him, “Not quite.” Daniel looks even more confused.

Messenger interrupts more questions from Daniel, “Let us go prepare, the gods and their children need some time.” He and I open portals to Helvetia, and everyone leaves except the children, the gods, and myself. I turn to leave for my tower but Ianite’s voice stops me.

“You know what’s going to happen. That’s why you are packing up.”

“I’m only here to balance worlds, but once they are balanced, I must leave.” I state sadly, “But all my friends will be too busy soon, won’t they?”

“Indeed.” Dianite says.

“Then you need time with your children.” I state dismissing myself, I walk to my town and continue preparations to leave this world.


	47. Void Army's Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorekeeper's Army assaults the Void Army's Camp, but Subjugator reveals a decision that has to be made.

POV-Kel  
My talons tap restlessly against my thigh, my mother is speaking with Abigail. I don’t feel comfortable here anymore and I long for the dark skies of the End. “You aren’t nervous about our assault, are you?” Jake asks as I feel his approach behind me.

I focus hard and speak the human tongue with much effort, “Not at all, young mage. What’s the word… antsy to return to the End.” My eyes focus on his magic, now having what Ianite told me. He is ready.

“Ah, I can understand. We’ll leave soon, we are just waiting for the Players now.” I nod quietly and we fall into a comfortable silence before Jake breaks it, “Do you eat people?” I look over at him questioningly, he smiles at me, showing the joking nature of his words.

I laugh softly, a bestial laugh, “Only those who deserve it. You all have too many chewy bits and bones. But I occasionally indulge.” I smile back and Jake laughs. ‘We’ll soon have lots of time to learn about each other.’ I think wistfully.

“Gather ‘round!” Messenger shouts. I follow Jake to the main force; Messenger has Mianite’s sword on his side as per requested by Dianite. “We have our army, our plan, and our soldiers. Now this is the last chance to duck out, no shame in it.” No one seems to move away from the group, obviously ready to finally end this torment. I smile softly, one of my fangs poking out of my mouth. “Alright, prepare yourself. Kel and Ianite if you would.” I step back from the group far enough to not endanger them and focus on my true form. I grow, painfully, into my normal form and I feel my mother add the necessary runes. I life off and fly in the air before I breathe my Void fire and the runes activate making the portal I fly into the End and breath a more dangerous version of my Void breath on the large came of Crimson Cultists. I hear them shout in pain and surprise before I hear the Players and an army charge and begin their assault. I take a long ascending flight and using the bird’s eye view to look for the new Crimson General. I see a high tower with a trebuchet, I tuck my wings in and crash through it, sending the weak stone to the ground, but I do make sure none hit the army attacking. Lorekeeper’s army, I muse internally. Suddenly the Void shakes at a loud shout of rage, Ebon’s mad. I glide down again and breath a path of fire to weaken the Cultists for my allies. I finally see the General making his way with his honor guard. I fly to my mother and land nearby.

“He’s coming.” I say in Draconic and Ianite nods.

“Messenger! They are on their way!” Ianite calls to the Champion.

“On guard, everyone! The General and his Honor Guard approach!” Messenger yells the warning, Ianite nods to me and I take flight again. But only for a few seconds before a large lightning chain wraps around my large body and I crash to the ground with a draconian wail.

“Kel!” my mother shouts as I struggle to stay conscious with all the electricity.

“Focus, sister, I’ll save him.” Dianite yells out before appearing next to me with Lorekeeper, they begin to work the chain off of me as they each focus on the lightning holding it at bay. I am freed within moments with minor burns.

“You okay?” Lorekeeper asks me and I nod. “Take your time back to the sky and fight, Kel, some of those burns are bad.” I nod again and they disappear back to the fight before I shake my body a little, shaking my muscles awake. I feel someone try and stick a sword into my scales and I look over at the Crimson recruit with a very draconic, ‘really?’ face before I open my jaw and bit him in one. Eating and swallowing him before spitting out the armor and sword. I stretch my wings and take flight again, seeing Lorekeeper’s army has engaged with the General and his honor guard. I swoop a few times as a distraction.

“Kel! Blind them for us!” Ianite yells before she, Dianite, and Lorekeeper throw up a shield around the Players. I take a long swoop before I tuck and rolls over the guards and General. As I do I blow a slow breath of my Void fire on them before I realign myself stretching my wings and diving off the edge of the island. I fly back up and around the island as the army finally kills the General and honor guard.

A cheer rings out and Messenger yells, “The camp is ours!” I tilt my body to land and easily flop down to the open area just as Subjugator appears before the group, standing on his floating obisidan.

“Well done, Lorekeeper’s Army. You’ve thoroughly angered my Lord, in his domain. I await to see you next plan, because you have sentenced all who have ever spoke to you or your name in reverence to be killed. So, choose your next move wisely, mage. Who are you willing to sacrifice?” He flourishes a bow and disappears. I look around for more attacks before I turn into my semi-elf form and walk to the leaders.

“-ive need to send the bulk back, maybe all except the Players.” Lorekeeper finishes saying as I approach.

“But then our assault will fail and it will be for nothing.” Messenger demands. Ianite an Dianite share a look but say nothing.

I look towards Jake who thinks a moment before looking at me, “Kel?”

“It is not my call.”

“But I am asking you anyway.”

I smile, “If we enlist Daniel, he and I can hold back the hordes of minions as the Players deal with the challenges ahead. If we do not defend our ally’s bases in the Overworld this will all be for naught.”

“It’s decided then, the army returns to defend Helvetia and our allies.” Jake announces. Messenger looks less than pleased but says nothing.

“Are you okay with Daniel fighting only with me?” I ask my uncle.

“He gets to decide that, I don’t control him. Well mostly.” Dianite smiles and winks at me.

“I get to fight with a dragon, I’m cool with that.” Daniel says in his giddy-childlike ways.

Lorekeeper nods before turning to the ally army, “Ebon and what’s left of his minions are attacking the homes we claimed and the houses of our allies, I must send you home and you must defend them.” The army nods and I aid Lorekeeper and Ianite in making a portal, the army disperses through and the Players look eager.

Messenger nods slowly, “On to the next.”


	48. Assault on the End Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight finally goes to the beginning of everything, Ianite's home. We learn more about Kel and a prophecy is completed.

POV- Jake  
Kel flies smoothly under Daniel and me. Lorekeeper, Dianite, Ianite, and Messenger fly near us on a combination of Lorekeeper’s air magic and Ianite’s Ender magic. I look back at Daniel, he seems more confident since the first time I met him. Kel roars something, Ianite nods and Lorekeeper, who impressed us all in being fluent in draconic, states, “Get ready, we are about there.” Ianite pulls her Bo staff off of her back with practiced ease and alights before setting down in a scarred and dead courtyard. Lorekeeper, Dianite, and Messenger land as well, before they turn to summon the Players. Kel softly lands and bows his head so I can slide off before I catch Daniel. 

“Mianite is here.” Dianite announces.

“So, three bosses instead of two.” I say, smiling softly.

“Messenger, you still have the sword and Core shards?” Ianite asks.

“I do.” Messenger states.

“Lorekeeper, can you use your crystal magic to infuse the Core crystals to the sword?” Ianite asks.

Lorekeeper nods and takes the items from Messenger, “Go on ahead, this will take a couple of minutes.” Lorekeeper informs.

“I’ll stay and protect her.” Daniel states.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ianite commands before leading them away, Messenger follows with Dianite at his side and Kel and I follow behind the men.

“This was your home.” I state, matter-of-factly.

“It was until the God Wars. Mother told me to run to the nesting grounds. I would be safe there. And I was until Ralin found me, but he wasn’t himself. He used dark Void magic, powerful magic, to break my will before he used a spell to enslave me. When you all released me, I had to go away because I was still weak.”

“That must’ve been traumatizing, I’m sorry.”

“I’m better now, I’ll always have that memory, but it does not mean I need to make it my end all and be all.”

I nod, “Wise words.”

Ianite’s voice breaks our conversation, “Brother?!” We look forward and we see a very Void corrupted Mianite, his skin is pocked with black and purple as well as black and purple veins.

“Brother! Sister! I found the absolution! We don’t need to follow that stupid prophecy. We can keep our powers!”

“Mianite, we no longer deserve these powers.” Dianite tries to reason.

“And we are supposed to give them away to people like her?! She didn’t last more than a minute!” Mianite says wildly waving towards a slumped Liara.

My eyes go wide, and I charge forward to my twin, Messenger behind me, but protecting me, “Jake!”

I feel for a pulse, it’s there and I breathe in relief before standing angrily, “You dare hurt her?! You vowed to protect us!”

“I’m a god, you will bow!” Mianite sends Void laced lightning at me and I easily throw it aside into the stone brick.

“You do not get to hurt my family.”

Mianite’s eyes go between Liara, Messenger, and me before looking at his brother, “These three?! Seriously?!” I growl and throw an Ender bolt at him, but Mianite simply laughs and sends up a blinding light. In that time, he teleports Liara to him, holding her by her throat. “She’s weak and I’m giving her the easy way out. Ebon wants her, but he’ll forgive me.” Mianite starts up a fireball in his opposite hand and brings it towards her. But the fireball slowly dims and he looks down, I follow his gaze and Liara’s eyes are open and focused on the newly infused crystal sword is stabbed into Mianite’s gut. All the magic users can see his Overworld magic flowing into the sword.

“Your time is up, Mianite.” Liara says. He drops Liara and she pulls the sword from his gut, only half his magic in the sword, the rest healing his wound but leaving him weak.

“Liara?” I ask slowly. She turns and runs over and hugs me tight. I pull her into an equally tight hug, seeing over her shoulder Lorekeeper pulling her hand back and the dimming magic around her hand.

“Just in time.” She says smiling, Messenger lets out a hearty laugh before Liara detaches from me and goes to hug him.

“Not to ruin the moment, but what are we doing with Mianite and Subjugator?” Daniel shyly asks.

“I have my brother, but it is time to finally put an end to Subjugator.” Ianite says, locking Mianite in yet another stasis orb, but one that follows her.

“Liara, could he be…?”

“No, unlike Ebon. There is no reasoning with crazy. I’ve already tried.” Liara says, putting the Core sword in a sheath provided by Messenger.

“This hardly seems like an assault.” Lorekeeper observes.

“Subjugator believe that he and Mianite could handle us. The last of his minions that are not attacking the Overworld are at the Void Prison.” Liara explains.

“The Void Core.” Ianite explains.

“I made the prison near the Core, foolishly believing it would hold him in his weakened state. It did not.”

“Hence the God Wars.” Dianite finishes.

“Are we going to kill Subjugator or talk him to death?” I ask.

“Actually, I’m finding it quite entertaining. Come cousins, let’s talk.” Subjugator muses before darkness envelopes Daniel and Kel, both disappearing.

“Daniel!” Dianite shouts in fear.

“Kel will protect him with his life.” Ianite promises as she starts to move through the palace again.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Dianite mutters. I follow my sister and Messenger, Ianite and Dianite lead us as Lorekeeper falls into step beside me.

“You are holding up well.” I remark.

She smiles softly, “Easier to pretend than to be the actual fear-laced woman I am.” She responds.

“You could go back to the Overworld, I mean that is your army.”

“I’ll be needed here shortly.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.” I frown at her and she smiles before Dianite crashes through a large door and Lorekeeper and I run to catch up. The long dark stoned room is partially filled with a half-transformed Kel held up by his body in the air by darkness and Daniel is in the same situation.

“Ralin! Release your cousins!” Dianite growls.

“I am not Ralin! I am the Subjugator, and these weaklings are not my cousins, they are too weak to be.” Subjugator growls angrily, the darkness seems to tighten on the captured youths.

“Hey, he said let them go!” Liara yells, shooting a bolt at him from her crystal bow. Subjugator drops Daniel to protect himself and Messenger runs forward and slices at him making him drop Kel as well. I take out my daggers and begin to run forward, but Ianite stops me.

“Jake, wait.” I look at her confused until I see Messenger get thrown back with an angry shout from Subjugator.

“You fools! Ebon was going to save this world! But you couldn’t be happy!”

“Ebon doesn’t help worlds! He eats them!” Messenger growls.

“Not this one, all he needed was the power from his children.” Subjugator raves. I step forward next to my sister and Messenger stands near us as well, all our weapons are out, even Liara’s new Core sword, brimming with Mianite’s power.

Subjugator breathes deeply and walks down from the pedestal, “But I see that you are delusional until the end. Fine then.” Subjugator pulls his great sword from his back, “Feed the Void.”

“Players attack!” Liara commands and she runs forward, the large group of Players follow her with Messenger and I tailing behind. I keep watch for certain attacks to reflect and soon Subjugator learns of my new abilities and goes full Overworld magic and then Liara is either absorbing it or countering it.

I can see him slowing and injuries healing slower then normal before he yells out, “Enough!” I quickly stabilize and lock Messenger’s feet down before the Players, my sister, and I are launched back by power. Lorekeeper and Ianite catch us just as Messenger plunges his great sword deep into Subjugator’s gut. He chokes and coughs as Messenger guides his weakening body to the ground. “’A King betrays, and a son dies’. I guess it was only a matter of time before I finally fulfilled my purpose, Messenger.” Subjugator gasps slowly.

Messenger looks up at Lorekeeper and they share a look before he turns his attention back to his former commander and he puts a hand softly on his chest plate, “Rest well, Subjugator. I, Mathias, send you to rest.”

Subjugator laughs breathily, “I got lost in my identity. And you found yours, good. Good night, my old friend.”

“Good night, Commander.” I see the purple magic that was flowing through his body disappear back into the Void. Mathias stands up, closing Subjugator’s one good eye, and taking his sword out before looking at our group. “Subjugator is dead. Let’s move on.” Liara walks to him and quietly hugs him as I hear an almost silent words pass from the weakened god.

“Good night, my son.” I take a slow breath and meet Kel’s eyes, he nods slowly, and I sheath my daggers looking to the Trio and Lorekeeper. Lorekeeper, Ianite, and Dianite are speaking in hushed tones. I look to the Players.

“Take this break for now, we move to the Void Prison shortly.”


	49. The Void Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight with Ebon is upon us, finally. And another prophecy is full filled.

POV- Daniel  
I smile at my dad, “I promise, I’m fine. He didn’t start hurting us until you all came. He just wanted to talk. Well ‘talk’, he was just desperate and crazed.”

“Good, I knew you would be okay with Kel, but I can still worry.” Dianite says as he hugs and kisses his son’s forehead.

I laugh and motion to the group, “I think they are ready.” He nods and I follow him back but stand near Kel as we step into the group.

“I believe it is only Void-Touched Cultists or Voidlings are left in his army.” Mathias remarks.

“Most of his old imprisoned champions were killed by me during the God Wars riot. So, it’s whatever else he can scrounge up.” Ianite informs us.

“So, let’s go.” Liara says before leading the large group into the black and end stone prison, it’s barely holding together.

“You seem in deep thought, young cousin.” Kel remarks to me.

“I’m just worried about the prophecy. ‘A power fails and the Trio die’. Dad already told me he’s going to die, I’m just not ready for it to be so soon.”

“He told you before?”

“Well, no but he told me that the ‘Messenger would announce my death’. And he’s already hinted at Mathias not being the messenger he was talking about.”

Kel’s eyebrows go up in intrigue, although his eyes still creep me out, “Messenger or the Messenger?” Kel asks, I raise my brow at him before biting my lip in concentration.

“Messenger.”

Kel nods slowly, “I see. It could still be a turn of phrase, but I did used to have a particular title…” Before I can ask any more questions the Voidlings and Void Cultists attack us. I take out my dual swords and fight with Kel. He and I make a good team. His hands turn to talons and he tears his way through the cultists on the sides of us and I pick off the ones he ‘accidentally’ misses. I kill one last Cultist before I look at Kel, but he’s looking at the Trio, twins, Mathias, and Lorekeeper. They are finishing the Voidlings and the Players are ahead and clearing a path. “Mom.” Kel says aloud as we approach, “We are getting close to Ebon, we’ll have to find a spot near it that Daniel and I can defend for you all to finish this, but also seal off the other entrances.”

“I agree.” Ianite responds, “There are only two ways into the Core sanctuary. One is half collapsed already. Jake, would you mind?”

“Not at all.” He quickly takes off, Lorekeeper seems oddly silent as our group goes to catch up with the Players who seem to be enjoying the mayhem of battle, strange people they are, but effective. Soon Jake meets up with us and we are at the entrance to the sanctuary.

“Okay, time for the final battle. Danie, Kel, are you sure you are okay with defending the door?” Mathias asks.

“I am.” Kel states and I just simply nod.

“We’ll protect this door to our dying breath. Do what you need to do.” Dianite winces at the word choice but nods before he and Ianite lead the way in, and as soon as they are all in the door slams closed. “That’s not a good sign.” I mutter.

“Focus, Daniel.” Kel reminds me and I nod, turning to the hall and starting to fight Cultists, Voidlings and even Void tendrils. It seems like we fight forever before we both feel a large surge of energy and I look at Kel. He doesn’t meet my gaze as his wings slap a Voidling away, he slowly states, “The Trio have fallen.”


	50. Ebon's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Ebon from another view. And the long awaited conclusion of a few prophecies.

POV- Lorekeeper, Moment’s before….  
I follow the group in just as the door slams shut behind us and Ebon’s smokey tendrils surround us, “You think you can defeat me in MY domain?! You will all die!” Spiked tendrils fly at us all, I manage to protect myself, so I’m only flung away. “All will die except you, Lorekeeper. I still have use for you!” A tendril wraps around me and I struggle, but Ianite teleports me to her.

“Ebon stop! Let us talk!” Liara tries.

“Talk? TALK?! If you wanted to talk then you shouldn’t have brought those murderers! They killed my children so they could play god! They deserve no second chances, nor anyone who worships them!” He’s angrily attacking, Jake and Liara defending Mathias as much as possible, but I can tell their powers are failing.

“Lorekeeper, it’s time!” Dianite shouts. I freeze momentarily as the darkness threatens to take over me, but I breathe slowly, trusting my glowstone gem to protect me and I nod to him. I focus a certain spell in my mind before I hold up my hand and a rune glows brightly causing Ebon to retreat his shadows.

“The darkness shall reveal the light! And the light no longer retreats!” I focus deeply, “Ianite, Mianite, and Dianite, your deaths have arrived!” I shout in focus and pull the magic from deep in the souls of the Trio and I feel the balls of magic appear around me as the Trio fall to their knees, Mianite released from his stasis. “The pillars have been transferred!” I shout and the first ball of magic, the Overworld, flies at and into Liara, she gasps and falls to a knee. The next to detach, the Nether, flies into Mathias and he staggers but barely remains standing utterly frozen as his future death is show to him. The final energy, the End, flies into Jake and he falls to his knees, breathing slowly. I wait for the rejection, but none reject, and I finalize the spell, falling to my knees in pure exhaustion. I was Liara stand first and approach the floating robes of Ebon.

“The Trio are dead. Ebon, the fight cannot continue, you will destroy the world no matter what. Please, Ebon, just a few words between Pillars.” Ebon seems to consider her, Mathias finally seems to focus again, and Jake stands slowly. I feel someone helping me to my feet and supporting me, I glance over to see the former goddess.

“I will listen, you willingly killed your gods.” Ebon finally says.

“We wish to stay in balance of the world. No locks, no keys, no chains. Free reign as long as you don’t try and kill it. And we will work together.” Liara reasons. My vision finally becomes clear, I see the magical aura of the twins and my ex-champion now and I smile, a little proud of myself for a successful power transfer. Not all have ended that well. Liara holds out a hand to the robes, Ebon’s eyes track down and look at the hand before he extends the sleeve of the robe and the darkness curls around the hand. Before my eyes it starts to become solid, a deep tanned skin start to be revealed by the receding darkness, the glowing orange eyes fade a little and soon the wispy cloak becomes formed around something solid and the glow of the eyes dim completely. Liara releases his hand, “There.” Ebon slowly pulls his dark hands up to the hood and pulls it down, revealing a very handsome dark skinned, dark haired man with caramel eyes. 

He blinks a couple of times, “Liara, I thank you.” His voice is the same but without the echo, “You’ve restored me to my original form. I was Ebonar of Lashan, a proud Mage Guard. I married a spiteful woman and had four children with her, but she wanted riches I could not provide. She sent our children at me, they each took an aspect of my magic and left me with only darkness, the leaders of my town locked all five of us away and soon we were lost to our magic. I became darkness, Void incarnate. I was angry at the three when they killed my children. I became cruel and spiteful myself. But you have given me a chance to redeem myself, all three of you have.” Ebonar release his black cloak and the brown under robe goes with it to reveal a golden white robe and he has a book and scepter on his side.

“I’m glad we could resolve this.” Mathias says, smiling before looking to me, “Lorekeeper?”

I laugh softly, feeling the weakness creep into me, “I am fine, just a little tired. That is not an easy spell to cast.” Ianite and Dianite are both holding me up. Ebonar, Liara, Jake, and Mathias all walk over to me and Ebonar holds out a hand, putting it on my shoulder. I feel magic flowing into me to give me enough energy until I return to my tree, “Thank you, Ebonar.”

“Take it as an apology for all the horros I did to you.”

Jake looks at the ex-Trio, Mianite is awkwardly standing aside, “Have you reclaimed your old selves?”

“We have, let me introduce you.” The former Nether god remarks as he and the former End goddess release me. “This is my brother Mortimer, my sister, Iriscilla, and I am Demetri.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Ebonar states, “I do hope we will be able to talk later.”

Iriscilla smiles and nods, “Definitely but first things first. Your army?”

“Ah yes, my apologies.” He waves his hand dismissively and the sounds of fighting end around us.

“Thank you, but we also have something important to do.” I remark, the whole groups raises a brow at me. I look to the opening doors and the two adopted sons are running over, confused.

“Daniel, Kel, introductions are in order.” Liara states and smiles, “Kel, this is Iriscilla, your mother. Daniel this is Demetri.” Kel seems to hesitate, looking at Ebonar, but Daniel runs forward and hugs his father.

“Kel said you were dead, and I was so worried.”

Demetri laughs and kneels, returning the hug to his son, “Seems the Messenger of the Trio did announce my death. I’m myself again, no longer a god and now it’s just me and a normal life.” Daniel laughs, lightly hitting his father’s shoulder at the subterfuge. Kel approaches Iriscilla and hugs her, Iriscilla hugs him back and I notice Mortimer awkwardly shuffling away.

“Liara forgot to mention two more. This is Mortimer,” I state waving towards the Ex- Overworld god, “And this is Ebonar.” I motion to the Void Lord. Daniel looks at his uncle, who isn’t look at him ashamed of himself. Daniel breaks away from his dead and goes to his uncle, taking his hand.

“Not everyone will forgive you, but now you can make it right. Eois will need help building itself back up, if you want to help.”

Mortimer smiles and nods, “Thank you, Daniel. I will see how I can help.” His voice is gentle, almost like a father. Daniel pulls him over to his family and he follows. Demetri stands and puts an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“Good to have you back, Morti!” Mortimer smiles and to me the armor and weapons no longer fit the two brothers. Mathias and Ebonar are talking as Mathias holds Liara’s hands and I now know it’s time to leave.


	51. The Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter. Speaking about the Twins, Mathias, and Ebonar.

Epilogue- 3rd Person  
It wasn’t an easy transition, but they had Mortimer, Demetri, and Iriscilla to aid them. Demetri aided Mathias with controlling his powers, learning the habits of spirits, how to command the Pigmen Army, and decrypting visions, but eventually he left the Nether ream and Mathias to turn the realm to his own. And he did, he took in any pigmen for an army or let them go, the spirits were helped to rest much easier, and Mathias was able to understand his visions and starts writing his own prophecies. Liara took to repairing the world with Mortimer and Lorekeeper. Mortimer teaching her the magic slowly with every spell. They even fixed the land around the Lorekeeper’s tree. Liara spent as much time as she could with Mathias, but soon they decided it was not mean to be anymore and split. Finally, Jake spent long talks with Ebonar and Iriscilla. Finding the balance of the End, Ebonar accepted the End palace and even accepted a second build in the End, a small homestead for Jake. Iriscialla helped teach him the magic, as well as Jake aiding in the recover of the End Dragon eggs that were abandoned as well as taking whelps in with the aid of Kel. Kel told him how to take care of them all. All four gods met once a week to ensure that there were no issues. The new three gods slowly take on their roles, as well as slowly realizing that they will no longer age.


	52. The Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter. What happens with Lorekeeper.

Epilogue- Lorekeeper  
My quill flies quickly over the parchment, as I raise the last couple of stone brings to the old, destroyed, part of my tree, I focus and the stone locks in before also taking on the chameleon spell. I smile at the recently re-built wall and I look to the book, the quill floating back to my desk. I take the floating book and sign the last page with ‘Lorekeeper’. I close the book and focus on it and the five empty books; it easily copies the story to the other four as I put away the original in my library. I wrap the other four in my bag and teleport to Helvetia. I nod to the guard and move into the slowly growing town, many of the refugees have already set off to find new homes, or to go aid in the repairs of Eois. I make my way past the old bunker, now a museum, to the library. I move into the first floor, meeting with Ethi. I give him a copy and he takes it with a bow, rushing off to organize and catalog it. I smile and move to an open area before I teleport to Miar. I arrive in front of the gates and the guards let me in, I see the troubles Iriscilla warned me about, the fight between the old Trio worshippers and te new ones. I move through the neutral lanes to the historical society and I enter. “Welcome to the Miar Historical Society, how can I help you?” Leron asks.

I smile sweetly and I hold a book to him, “I’m Lorekeeper and I just wished to give you this book for your collection.”

“Oh, thank you, ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you.” He takes the book and I nod.

“Keep up your work.” I bow to him and he bows his head to me before I take my leave, back into the streets. I exit the city and teleport to my home again. I wrap the last three books with a small crystal, and I look to the floating rune of a medieval society that is on the edge of total war. I smile and prepare my rune circles and spells for transport, “It’s time to go.”


	53. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter. Talking about the ex-Trio of gods and their children.

Epilogue- 3rd Person  
Mortimer, Demetri, Iriscilla, Daniel, and Kel, on occasion, all made a large house out in a distant area from everyone else, making a private manor for their large family. After the ex-Trio were done training their replacements, they spend time with their children. Daniel helps Mortimer make a memorial to his deceased wife and son. In return, Mortimer helps him set up a memorial to his blood parents and those lost in the God Wars and Lorekeeper’s War, as the residents have started to call it. Mortimer and Daniel spend time also aiding Eois rebuild and establish other area for rebuilding of groups. Kel aids Jake in the End, dragon whelps and teaching his young siblings what is wrong and what’s right. Mortimer, Iriscilla, and Demetri eventually reclaim their original looks. Mortimer has short cut brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and prefers wool or cloth clothes instead of armor now. Demetri has short black hair, his red skin finally giving way to his original tan skin, he has sharp brown eyes, and he enjoys suits more than anything most days, although he does have a nice flower shirt and shorts when he wans to relax and embarrass his son. Iriscilla has kept to her purple adventuring outfit, but her long purple hair is usually down as her hair lost it’s purple, it was more of a silvery purple now and her eyes shown in a deep blue. Kel and Daniel had settled into their new home, Kel getting more used to his human form and has been able to manifest more clothes and less scales, but he keeps his snake eyes. Daniel has been spending time in Eois, learning from the Champion’s when he’s not helping or relaxing with his family. They enjoy their days as mortals, except Kel.


	54. The Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter. What happened to the Players?

Epilogue- 3rd Person  
After helping the recovery of Eois, settling riots in Miar, helping dig out the Under Halls, harvesting some crops in Stonemeadow, and even helping establish trade between the bandits, Exilium and Crooked Claw. The Players retired to their own realm and settled back into their normal routines, unaware that their portal between realms would soon cease to exist as the anchor will disappear.


	55. New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter. Much needed exposition about Lorekeeper is revealed and the world seems to stabilize to normal.

Epilogue- Messenger  
I feel the red magic slowly dissipate from around me as I appear on what used to be the edge of the Void, it no longer is there, and I approach the group of people near the sapling and podium. “Good to see you got my message.” Liara says as I approach.

“Magic eruption could only be Lorekeeper, but did she not want us to bid her farewell?” I ask.

“I guess we’ll see.” Jake says motioning towards the gem. Daniel and Kel look interested, unlike the ex-Trio and Ebonar, who stay casual.

“Have we figure out how to activate it yet?” I ask.

“’Four become three and three become four’.” Liara states, reading a small paper.

“Cute.” I lift my hand and the twins follow, “Ebonar, can you help?” He nods and steps forward extending his hand, all of our hands glow and the gem glows maroon before an image of Lorekeeper appears, she has runes floating around her and smiles.

“Hello friends, you were all so busy so I didn’t wish to make a scene as I left, but I assume my magic will make enough of a distraction for Liara. As I mentioned to Dianite and Ianite, I only appear in world in need of balance magically. Ebon consumed too much dark magic so I was pulled here, but now it’s all balanced again. Mathias, I am proud to have met you and aided in your identity. Liara, you will find the one and I am proud of your growth. Demetri, Mortimer, Iriscilla, it was an honor to meet gods again, it humbled me and you all remind me of my long lost family, I hope you all will enjoy your mortal lives. Kelneiros and Daniel, drive your parents crazy,” She says with a smirk and a wink, “You both will grow into great adults and a great Patriarch, Kel. Ebonar, know that I forgive you and I thank you for making me stronger, but no I will not leave my spell book with you. For now, I leave to a new realm, a medieval one. One that needs me. I thank you all for helping me grow and allowing me to stay in your realm. Oh, Jake, I would never forget you. I thank you for aiding me with my nightmares. Below this crystal is three copies of the ‘Lorekeeper’s War’, I dislike that title but that is all I have, I have already given a copy to Miar and to Helvetia. It is time for me to go, so I wish you all good travels. I have faith in you, even if you don’t have faith in yourselves. Signing off, Valdiane ‘Lorekeeper’ Lorraine.” She bows deeply and the runes glow bright, the power starts whining and just before it gets uncomfortable the projection shuts off. 

We are all quiet for along time, before Jake shouts out in a laugh, “That liar! She remembers her past and her name!” I shake my head chuckling with him.

Ebonar smiles softly, “Live as many lifetimes as she has, it’s easier to take a nickname then to introduce herself every time. But she’s also smart, some realms names have power. Farewell, good Lorekeeper.” Ebonar bows to the sapling, the trio of siblings bow, Kel and Daniel following suit. I and the Twins bow as well to the sapling.

“It’ll be a strong oak when it grows.” Liara remarks.

“I’ll miss her.” Jake frowns.

“So, will I, but we have many travels to do in her stead. So, let’s go, onto the next!” Liara announce, the group departs, the twins each taking a copy of the book. I pick up my book and the gem, no more power in it. 

I look at the sapling and smile, “Save travels, Valdiane.” I turn and walk after my friends.


	56. de Prophetia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecies and their explanations.

1) The Kings are Gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester has come to play. The Kings are gone, the Queen’s away, the Jester is, here to stay. _Kings are Mianite and Dianite. Queen is Ianite. Jester is Ebon. Talks about the years following the God Wars._

2) The Light arrives through the dark, only asking for our mark. The darkness will turn to fire, and they will expose a liar. The light will die and disappear, until the cry for all to hear. _Light=Players, Mark is Mina’s family symbol. Miar illuminates the eternal night. Exposed that Ebon wasn’t telling Subjugator everything. Players disappear with a teleport until Messenger calls them back for the assault._

3) The Champions fall in Eois, the losses great. The Champion’s rise is marked by, the last lost Players rise. Together they will rise, together they will fall. _Jordan’s group comes back into the picture with the Players. Together they live and together the “Champions” of Mianite fall from the Upper Realm._

4) The Queen’s return, the sun’s rise. A King betrays, and a son dies. _Ianite returns and blocks the eternal darkness. Mianite betrays the heroes, Subjugator dies. He was the only blood son of the gods._

5) Four Become three, three become four. A shadowed star, a bloodied sword. The power fails, the trio dies. And the darkness shall reveal the light. _Ebon’s children die and the Trio take their power. The Trio “die” and Ebon accepts Liara’s proposal. Mianite is the god of the sky so a darkness envelopes him, Liara stabs him with his own sword. They “die”, Ebonar’s “revival”, his darkness reveals the good in him that was lost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for getting this far. The Word Document on this particular story is the longest I have ever written. 139 pages. If you made it this far, then I hope you enjoyed it. Stay Epic~


End file.
